Big Break
by MidwestMexican
Summary: Henry Haddock has been an actor all his life. Now at the age of 15 he gets his first big break, a movie. As he navigates the trials of having to deal with the other teen actors he starts to make friends with some of the actors but soon it becomes hard to tell the difference between when they are acting and when they are not. (Rated for Language mostly, follow the first movie.)
1. Exciting News

**A/N: Hello all my wonderful readers, I'm finally back and guess what... I GOT MARRIED! Yes back in October I married the love of my life and have been taking the time to enjoy being a newly wed, we went on a cruise for our honeymoon which I would highly recommend that you all do should you get the chance. But I have been wanting to get started on this story and my Wife has been waiting for me to start up again, and I'm sure all of you have been waiting patiently as well. So Without further ado I give you my newest Story Big Break, it will follow the plot of the first movie and be told as if the characters were actually shooting it as a live action movie. This idea was pitched to me ages ago by a long time fan Anonymous Noob the 2nd. To you good sir I thank you for your patience and hope that I do your idea justice. Now onto a few bits of admin. The main cast will all be 15 years old, I will have their modern names listed down below, Dragons are real in the world so we get to have fun with them a lot. Other than that I can't think of a whole lot else. I have outlines for the first six chapters and hope to get a chapter out at least once a week. Leave a review and if you have seen my stories before you know that I will respond to them in the next Chapter. Enjoy.**

** Hiccup Haddock- Henry Haddock.**

**Stoick Haddock- Steven Haddock.**

**Veronica Haddock- Valka Haddock**

**Rachel Thorston- Ruffnut Thorston**

**Thomas Thorston- Tuffnut Thorston**

**Finnick Ingerman- Fishlegs Ingerman**

**Audrey Hofferson- Astrid Hofferson**

**Simon Jorgenson- Snotlout Jorgenson**

**George Blechson- Gobber**

**Enjoy the story and be sure to let me know what you think with a review.**

**Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

_(Monday, October 1__st__, 2018)_

It's a normal October Monday here in Berk, a medium sized town in the upper northeast of the United States. Autumn was in full affect, the air was getting crisper, the leaves had long changed colors, and people were breaking out their scarfs and sweaters in place on shorts and sandals. Toward the center of town a few of the wealthier citizens populate the area. Most of them are nice enough but there are always a few who let the money change them, opening the door to one of these houses a skinny, auburn haired, and green-eyed boy walks through and heads straight to the kitchen. He sets his backpack down on the table and proceeds to pull out a series of notebooks, textbooks, pencils, and other school supplies and begin his homework. The clacking sound of claws on the hardwood floor draws his attention to the tiny creature attempting to sneak up on him, he smiles and feigns ignorance and just when the small creature is within striking distance the boy makes his move.

"SHARPSHOT!" The boy screamed excitedly.

The small green and red dragon squawked out in terror as it let out a small stream of fire, an assuming attempt at deterring the would-be attacker and flying back to safety behind the island counter. The boy laughed out as the small dragon looked confused as it could not figure out how it had been found out, then glared at the boy for scaring it. The boy noticed this and pushed his chair away from the table and held his arms out to the dragon.

"Come here Sharpshot, I know I shouldn't have scared you. I'm sorry." The boy said as though he was talking to a toddler.

The dragon inched its way from behind the island, eyes narrowed with suspicion. The dragon did make it to the boy after a few moments and hesitantly hopped into his lap. The boy smiled and began to stroke the dragons back. After receiving sufficient back scratches, the dragon began to purr and closed its eyes with satisfaction. The boy smiled down at the dragon and continued to scratch the smooth and dry scales of his dragon until it was almost asleep.

"Making up for scaring him I see." A voice rang out from behind the boy and his dragon.

"What the hell?!" The boy and dragon both shot up and the suddenness of a new voice.

"Henry! What have I said about using that kind of language?" The large man scolded.

"Only if I'm on set." They boy repeated in a dry tone, as he had done so many times before.

The large man grunted in response, pleased with the boy's response. Henry took this time to look up at his mountain of a father. His dad Steven Haddock was by all accounts a modern-day Viking. Huge braided and flaming red beard, standing close to seven feet tall, well over 300 hundred pounds, and wide as an oak tree. Get on his bad side and you would experience what it would be like to be attacked by a bear. On the other hand, get on his good side and the man could be as gentle and caring as a mother with her newborn.

"So dad, anything new coming our way?" The boy asked hopefully.

"No not yet. Everything they pitched me was utter garbage, of course I didn't say it exactly like that. It might be a while until something new comes our way." Steven replied honestly.

Henry sagged a little at the news but understood. His dad never booked them anything unless he was sure it was good. See, Henry's dad is a talent agent and Henry is an actor. Steven goes around trying to find suitable projects for his son to star in. Being his son's agent has served both of them well. Steven gets to ensure that his son has good work and as his agent gets to travel with his son and for Henry, he gets to learn the ropes and navigate the tricky world of acting and gets to spend time with his dad.

"So did you go see mom today?" Henry asked.

Henry's mom, Veronica Haddock, was still a bit of a touchy subject, though it was getting easier to talk about. Veronica had gotten a sick a few years ago, cancer, and as of yesterday, September 30th, had been gone for a year. It still hurt that she wasn't there, but the two remaining Haddocks took comfort in the fact that she was no longer in pain, in a better place, and watching over them.

"Yeah, just before I got home. You?" Steven asked in return.

"Before I went to school." Henry answered softly.

Henry had been very close with his mom and losing her had been devastating. It took a while and even a bit of counseling, for both of them, but they were able to grieve and begin the process of moving on and living life with her gone. Henry smiled as a few memories flowed through his mind and touched the small necklace with a dragon scale pendant that hung beneath his shirt, a gift from his mom.

"I'm sure she liked that." Steven said softly, as he placed a massive yet comforting hand on his son's shoulder.

"I know, I know. I enjoyed going. It still hurts though, not as bad as it used to, but still hurts." Henry sniffled.

"I know son, I know." Steven replied sadly as memoires of his dead wife pushed their way forward.

He smiled though and quickly wiped his eyes as he brought his son in for a hug. They stayed that way for a while taking comfort in each other's presence and using the other as a pillar of strength. They separated and nodded to each other, a silent message that they were okay and would always be okay.

"Alright enough of the somber mood, your mom would not have any of it and neither will I! Now then finish up your homework, I'm going to make a few calls and see if I can get any meetings lined up for tomorrow, I have a feeling that something big might be coming for you Henry." Steven proclaimed, his voice jovial and uplifting.

Henry smiled at his dad, his infectious tone causing his own spirits to lift. He nodded to his dad and placed Sharpshot on the ground, who quickly scurried off in search of a good napping spot. Henry sat back down at the table but called out to his dad.

"Hopefully this big thing doesn't sneak up on me like someone I know and make me jump out of my skin!" He teased his dad.

"That a crack about my weight son?" His dad called back, his voice cheeky and full of feigned of seriousness.

"Wouldn't dream of it dad!" Henry answered back, laughing as he said it.

His dad's booming laughter filled the house and made Henry wonder how it didn't bring the walls down, though he was certain he saw them shake one time. Shaking his head in amusement he turned to his notes and his books and got to work.

A couple hours later, with his homework done, and Sharpshot had been let out for the evening. Henry was sitting in his room playing some video games and waiting for his dad to finish dinner. Sharpshot was staring at the T.V screen, enjoying the sounds and flashing light. A few levels later Henry heard his dad call up to him that dinner was ready, turning off the game he rushed downstairs with Sharpshot close behind. The hearty smells of meat, potatoes, and vegetables filled the air which caused Henry to rush in a bit faster and had Sharpshot flying through the air.

Arriving in the dinning room, huffing and out of breath Steven shook his head in amusement. Henry took his seat at the table and Sharpshot glided down to the floor where a plate was waiting for him as well. Digging into the hearty meal Henry and his dad started engaging in some light conversation.

"So Henry, how are things going at school. Make any new friends?" His dad asked.

Henry groaned out in annoyance. His dad meant well but he wished that he would let some things go. True Henry was a freshman in high school at the moment, but he was a known actor who had starred in some prominent sit-coms and everyone wanted to be his friend, which normally would have any 15-year-old boy jumping up and down but not Henry. Everyone seemingly wanted something from because of who he was, most of the girls wanted him to get them into the spotlight, the boys wanted to know what cool toys he had and if he could get them any. So finding friends was something that was difficult.

"No dad I haven't. It is all the same, everyone just wants something from me other than friendship. It gets annoying and old, so I tend to ignore most everyone, it causes a few whispers and mean comments, but I just ignore it. There are a few nice kids, but they seem so shy of me, that before I can get the chance to know them, they run off." Henry answered a little disheartened.

Steven felt bad for his boy. Every 15-year-old should have friends, but it seems that his son was in a unique situation and was unable to find any. He knew there wasn't much he could do but try and be supportive and offer a few words of encouragement.

"I'm sorry son, I know it can be tough but don't get too down. You will find friends and when you do, I'm sure they will exactly what you are looking for." Steven said, his voice full of warmth and hope.

"Thanks dad." Henry smiled, hearing his dad try to help was more than enough for him to feel better.

They each went to take another bite of their dinner when the doorbell rang. They both looked at each other and then to the clock. Seeing that it was six o'clock they looked to each other again, confusion evident on their faces. Henry got up and made his way to the door, looking through the small peep hole he saw a man dressed in a black suit and holding a suitcase. Henry snorted as he thought that the only thing the guy was missing were some black shades and an earpiece and he would look like he worked for the FBI. Unlocking the door Henry greeted the man.

"Can I help you?" Henry asked.

"I sure hope so, are you Henry Haddock?" The man asked.

"Yes, I am." Henry answered, a little weary of the strange man.

"Wonderful, well my name is Max and I work for a film studio called DragonWorks. We are a new studio and have a radical project that has never been attempted before and we wanted to know if you would be interested." The man explained joyously.

"DAD!" Henry called out.

"Yes son!" His dad answered.

"Better come to the door, a studio rep is here." Henry replied.

Steven was at the door in record time and shook the man's hand and welcomed him inside. They all sat down in the living room where the rep unclipped his brief case and pulled out a laptop. He started up a PowerPoint presentation and turned the screen to face Henry and Steven.

"Like I explained to your son Mr. Haddock, my name is Max and I represent a new film studio called DragonWorks. We have this idea of using Dragons in the movie, we have an entire set being constructed right now in Norway. It would be a movie set in the Viking era where dragons and humans battle it out for survival. We were looking at some candidates for the lead male role and we want your son for the part." The man explained.

Both Haddock's were stunned into silence, Henry had never starred in a movie before, not even as an extra and here was a rep of a new film studio offering him the lead role! Henry looked to his dad who was already looking at him.

"Well Henry, I told I could feel something big coming on, and it appears that you haven't jumped out of your skin which is always good." Steven joked.

His dad wasn't known for being quick with a joke, but he had his moments, and this was one of them. Henry just started to laugh with his dad and the movie rep, looked uncertain, thinking they were laughing at him he closed the laptop and put it away in the briefcase.

"If you didn't want the role you could have just said no, there was no reason to laugh at me or my company." He said, slightly irritated.

Steven held up a hand to stop the man from walking out and to explain their odd behavior.

"You will have to forgive us, we were not laughing at you, just an inside joke between my son and myself, please sit down." Steven offered with his hand.

The man sat down though he seemed on edge and not in a happy mood anymore. He looked between the two Haddock's and waited for them to answer his question.

"So, is it an animated film or live action?" Steven asked.

Max's face softened a bit at the standard question. He pulled his laptop back and pulled the PowerPoint up again. He turned it to the face the two men and began to explain.

"It is a live action movie; hence the set being built. We already have the other cast members selected and they all agreed to be in the movie, we just needed to see if you wanted the lead role. I would have been here earlier, but I got a little turned around trying to find this place. The question remains though, Henry do you want the role?" The man asked.

Henry looked to his dad who held his hands and looked to back away.

"Don't look to me son, this is your choice." Steven stated.

"But you always get me my roles." Henry countered.

"True, but I think it is time you start making a few of your own choices, granted I didn't have this in mind as your first one, but you will have to do this eventually. If you want my advice, I think it is a good idea, but the choice is yours." Steven explained.

Henry smiled at his dad and loved the amount of trust he was just given. He nodded his head and turned back to the laptop and thumbed through the PowerPoint, looking at the set and a few of the costume designs. For a few minutes the room was silent, and Max kept looking to Steven who gave nothing away as to what he thought his son would choose.

Finally, Henry closed the laptop and looked to Max with a smile on his face.

"I'm in, when do we start." Henry smiled.

"That is wonderful, you won't regret this, there is a meeting in a few days in Hollywood, the cast will meet up there and a brief summary of the movie will be given and everyone will be given their scripts and plane tickets to Norway." Max explained.

The meeting ended with a shaking of hands and the signing of a few contracts. As soon as Max left Henry ran up the stairs and started packing, for they would be leaving in a few days for the start of his very first movie, he couldn't believe and wanted to pinch himself to see if it was all still real. Somehow, he got to sleep that night with the most exciting news he had ever received.

* * *

**A/N: Well looks like things are on the up and up for good ole' Henry. Next chapter we get to meet the rest of the cast. See you then and don't forget to review.**


	2. Meet the Cast

**A/N: Morning everybody, I'm back just like I said I would be. A good turn out for the first chapter, nice to see that plenty of you are enjoying the conecpt. I don't plan on the story being longer than 20 chapters but we will see what happens, with the outline I have made up the opening scenes of the movie don't even start until chapter 5. LOLS.**

**Anonymous Noob the 2nd- After so long I have finally delivered on my promise to you, and I must say I'm only a couple of chapters in and I am already having a blast writing this. As for any lemons, not for this story. I thought about it at first but decided against it after some thought, don't worry it is a Hiccstird story afterall.**

**Httydastrid4ever- Glad you enjoyed the first chapter and hope to see you through out the story. I'm shooting for one chapter a week so Updates will be regular. **

**YouYou098- Thank you, the whole process was amazing. I can't say that I have seen anything like this done either, and I have been around for a few years and read lots of stories. It is fun and the idea was given to me by Anonymous Noob the 2nd a couple years ago, glad you are enjoying the story.**

**CB73- BS-Detector! That is funny, but even among the same type of people Henry finds the same problems as school, though there is a bit of fresh air with a certian someone's reaction. His sarcasm though seems to already be leaking off on people and maybe that is his way to friendship, possibly more.**

**PhoenixFury- Thank you, the wedding was freaking amazing. Glad you like the new story.**

**Great turn out for the first chapter. Here we get to see Henry interact with the cast and meets some interesting people. Should be fun. Be sure to leave a review, as you can see I read them all and they mean the world to me.**

**Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

_(Friday, October 5__th__, 2018)_

Henry and Steven had touched down in Hollywood the day before and found a hotel to stay the night in. They had used the time to make their way down Sunset Boulevard and into Sunset Studios to find the new company DragonWorks. It had taken some time as the building wasn't as big and noticeable as other companies, but they had found it toward the end of the day and made note of some landmarks to find it again tomorrow. Back in their room Steven was looking up the company to see what there was to know about it.

"What are you looking at Dad?" Henry asked as he came out of the bathroom.

"Just trying to see what I can find out about DragonWorks." Steven responded, looking up from his laptop.

"Oh, and what have you found out?" Henry asked, now curious himself.

"Nothing, Max wasn't kidding when he said they were new. They have a website, but it is really barebones, just a mission statement, where they are located, and that they are filming a movie." Steven replied as he frowned trying to concentrate.

"Well I wouldn't worry too much about it dad, I'm sure everything will be explained tomorrow." Henry reassured his dad.

"Aye, I'm sure it will be. You know me though, like to know who we are working with is all." Steven replied as he closed his laptop.

Henry chuckled at his dad's comment but knew it to be true. His dad went into full Sherlock Holmes mode, when it came to working for a new company. Not to say that the companies were bad, his dad just liked to know about them, and could get a little nosy at times. Henry laid down not thinking anything more about it, it was just a way his dad looked out for him and he loved it. Closing his eyes Henry fell asleep waiting for the morning to come and his new career to kick off.

* * *

_(Saturday, October 6__th__, 2018)_

The meeting was set to start at 9am and Steven and Henry were walking through the gates to Sunset Studios. Showing their badges to the guards, they both walked between the stages and buildings until the familiar shape of DragonWorks Studio came into view. Smiling they walked through the doors and found a reception desk with a worker sitting behind it frantically answering calls through the small earpiece they wore.

"Umm, excuse us? We have a meeting at 9." Henry tentatively asked.

His dad had told him on the ride over that he was going to back off a bit and let Henry take the lead once they got to the Studio. Henry smiled, but was a bit nervous still, he was glad for the trust and responsibility but didn't want to mess it up.

"Who are you?" The woman behind the desk asked quickly before looking back at her computer.

"Steven and Henry Haddock. A guy named Max came to our house early this we…" Henry started.

"Down the hall second door on the left." The woman said quickly cutting Henry off.

Henry closed his mouth as to not look as shocked as he was. He nodded in thanks, not that the woman noticed, and made his way down the hall. Once they were a comfortable distance away from the desk Steven burst out laughing. Henry blushed and scrunched his shoulders to try and hide his embarrassment.

"Thanks for the warning their dad." He mumbled out.

"Oh son, there wasn't a thing I could have said that would have prepared you for that. Don't feel bad though, most reception workers are like that, if they miss a call it could mean that their company doesn't get the project and they lose money." Steven comforted his son with a pat on the shoulder that nearly sent his son to floor.

"Easy dad, don't need to get hurt before they have me doing stunts." Henry said rubbing his shoulders.

"Right sorry son." Steven replied as he rubbed the back of his head, chuckling at the comment.

"Well here we are, I wonder if we are the first ones here." Henry pondered as he looked down at his watch.

It was 8:30am so they still had some time before the meeting was supposed to officially start. Pushing the doors open Henry noticed that there were not the first ones in the room. He noticed two siblings that appeared to be twins sitting at the far end of long table, looking around with a mischievous glint in their eyes and snickering back and forth to each other, a large boy sitting about half way down the table and reading a book, and finally a girl sitting close to the head of the table, head leaning on her hand with a bored look in her eyes.

"Hey dad, why don't these other kids have agents." Henry asked as he looked around seeing that there were no other adults in the room.

"Well I'm certain they all have agents but if this meeting is as informal as I think it is, they might have just flown straight to the set. I think this is just kind of a meet and greet." Steven offered.

Henry shrugged and made his way to the other side of the table opposite the girl with the bored look on her face. As he sat down the girl looked up and gave a slight frown before looking back at the table, Henry's brow furrowed in confusion but didn't want to think too much of it. Looking around and seeing nobody interacting with one another Henry was struck with an idea.

"Hey dad, any idea who these other kids are?" Henry asked.

Steven in fact did know who most of these other kids were but wanted to see his son make some friends, so he decided to play dumb and see what Henry would do.

"Can't say that I do son." He said as he looked around the room.

"Alright, well I'll be back then, gonna go introduce myself and see if I can't get everyone talking to each other." Henry said as he stood up.

Steven nodded and jumped on the inside, hopefully this could be the first step in his son making some friends.

Henry made his way over to the large boy who was sitting half down the table. The boy was still engrossed in his book and didn't notice Henry walking up to him. Henry tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention and the boy proceeded to nearly jump out of his skin and tossed his book in the air. Henry placed his hands up to try and apologize and to calm the boy down.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Henry stated once the boy had seemingly calmed down.

"Please don't do that again. I don't know if my heart could take it." The boy said as he dramatically placed a hand on his chest.

Towards the end of the table to two siblings, who Henry was now certain were twins as he couldn't tell either one apart, were laughing at the larger boy's reaction. The boy in question turned beet red and tried to hide his face in his hands. Henry feeling bad decided to try and comfort the boy.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to scare you, I was just coming over to introduce myself. Can I start over?" Henry offered, sticking his hand out and smiling softly.

The large boy looked over to him and slowly stuck out his own hand, offering a smile of his own.

"My name is Finnick. Finnick Ingerman." The boy said as he shook Henry's hand.

"Henry, Henry Haddock." Henry offered in return.

Finnick's eyes widened and he pulled back his hand in shock. His eyes started to dart around the room, and he started to shake like a leaf. Henry looked confused and didn't know what to do.

"Umm, are you okay?" Henry asked cautiously.

"Y-Y-Y-Your Henry Haddock." Finnick whispered out.

"Yeah, that is my name." Henry replied, very confused as to what was going on now.

"HENRY HADDOCK!" two voices suddenly shouted.

Henry looked up and saw the twins knocking over chairs as they scrambled over to where he was. Henry started to back up, worried look on his face. It was just like school all over again. One of the twins jumped over Finnick and landed in front of Henry, grabbed his hand and knelt down on one knee.

"My Liege" A male voice said regally.

Henry looked around, worried, confused, and totally out of his element. His dad though was just smiling and giving him the thumbs up, the girl though was now glaring a hole through him. Henry wasn't able to spend any time thinking about that however as his other hand was yanked from his side and he saw the other twin down on a knee.

"Your Highness." A female voice came out.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Henry finally asked.

"You are Henry Haddock, you're like super famous among teen actors." Finnick finally said, regaining his ability to speak.

"I'm not that famous." Henry tried to deflect.

"Yeah you are, if you weren't how do we all know your name and you have no idea who we are?" The male twin asked.

Henry went to answer but stopped himself as he couldn't offer any response. He looked down to see that both twins still had both of his hands in their grasp.

"Can I have my hands back?" Henry asked.

"Why do you need them?" The boy asked.

"We can be your hands if you want." The girl followed up.

"No that won't be necessary." Henry responded, though it appeared to go unheard.

"Why would he want a girl to be his hands?" The boy asked, slightly disgusted.

"Well why would he want a boy to be his hands!?" The girl shouted back.

"He is already a boy, so it makes since he would want a boy as his hands!" The boy shouted back.

"Do I get a say in any of this?" Henry drawled out, realizing that this was out of his control.

The twins eventually let go and started to wrestle around with one another. Pulling at each other's hair, clawing, and biting each other. Finnick looked uncomfortable and tried to look anywhere but at the twins and Henry took the chance to back away. Introductions with the twins could wait for another time. He made his way to the other side of the table where the lone girl was sitting. Hoping that this intro would go better, Henry took a deep breath and approached the girl.

"Well that was something." Henry stated trying to break the ice.

"I hope you don't expect me to lose my mind over you." The girl replied, her voice was irritated and her reply short.

"I would prefer it if you wouldn't. I have no idea why they did that." Henry laughed out nervously.

"In case you didn't hear those two shout it out, my name is Henry Haddock." Henry introduced himself and stuck out his hand and offering a smile.

The girl looked over at him and glared at his hand and turned back to look at the chaos across the table. Henry deflated and started to take his hand back when he felt a strong grip squeeze his hand, he looked down and saw that the girl had grasped his hand, though it felt like she was trying to rip it off.

"Audrey, Audrey Hofferson." The girl replied curtly.

She released his hand, which had started to turn red, and placed her cheek back on it and stared ahead. Henry shook his hand trying to regain some of the feeling back in it while smiling nervously.

"Uh, nice to meet you." He said awkwardly.

Just as he was about to try and get Audrey to warm up to him, the doors burst open and a stocky boy barged in and jumped up on the table.

"Bask in my greatness losers and know that I will bring this movie to the top!" He shouted.

The outburst had gotten everyone's attention and even managed to get the twins to stop wrestling with it each other. The twins got and with bored looks in their eyes asked what everyone was thinking.

"Uhhh, who are you?" They asked simultaneously.

The boy in question went red with anger and started to sputter but quickly regained himself.

"Please, I'm the most famous person in this room!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah no, Henry Haddock over there is the most famous person in the room." The female twin pointed to Henry.

Henry just waved at the boy, who had jumped off the table and made his way over and stuck a finger in Henry's chest.

"Listen here fishbone, I'm…" The boy started but soon laid eyes on Audrey and stopped his tirade.

"Well hello there gorgeous." The boy said, flirtatiously.

Audrey again looked over to the boys, bored expression on her face and turned back uninterested. The boy shoved Henry aside and made his way over to Audrey.

"You know, we could share a trailer and go over our scripts together." He said trying and failing to get her attention.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm good." Audrey drawled out.

"Come on babe, you don't know what you are missing." The boy tried again.

"Can't miss it too much then, and don't call me babe." Audrey said, her voice gaining some bite to it.

Henry laughed at the comment which drew the ire of the boy in question.

"Do you have any idea who I am?!" The boy growled at Henry.

"Can't say that I do, my name is Henry though." Henry replied sarcastically.

He noticed that Audrey smiled ever so slightly at his sarcasm which caused Henry to smile in return. The boy however just got angrier. He went to shove Henry when the doors opened and in walked Max with a briefcase and laid it down on the table. He quickly opened it and started to place huge stacks of paper, each one labeled with a name on the table, and plane tickets on top of them.

"Good to see you all are getting to know each other, now unfortunately the meeting will have to be cut short as I was just informed that plane will be leaving at noon and we need to get to the airport. So, when I call your name come grab your scripts and tickets and head outside to the limo." Max announced.

As the names were called, Henry found out that the twins names were Rachel and Thomas, and the loud obnoxious kid was named Simon. Henry grabbed his script and tickets and handed the extra ones to his dad, who due to his size had to sit upfront with the driver. The ride was long but when they pulled up outside of LAX international, they were hurried through security and boarded a private plane that DragonWorks had waiting for them. It was long before the plane was taxied out onto the run and in the air. The flight would last almost 18 hours and it left Henry wondering that if only an hour with his cast members at the studio headquarters was that interesting what would the next 18 hours and filming an entire movie be like.

* * *

**A/N: This is could be the best plane ride ever, or the plane ride from hell. Which do you all think it will be? Be sure to leave a review, I love reading them. See you next week!**


	3. Hell at 36,000 Feet

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry about the late chapter. Holidays and family time took up my time. But I am back and with a new chapter for you all. Here we get to see how the plane ride goes and what kind of hijinks the cast gets up to. **

**Httydastrid4ever- *Raise fist in the air* UNITE! Glad you are enjoying the story and I hope your tea is warm and delicious.**

**CB73- Steven is just sitting back and watching with two big mugs of mead and laughing as he watches his son get up to all kinds of shenanigan's. The twins definelty have some fun, Simon gets what is owed to him, Audrey gets a reality check and Henry tries to make some friends. And the chapter titled gives the plane ride away.**

**Thank you for the reviews, be sure to leave one as you can see I read them all. See you next time.**

**Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

_(Saturday, October 6th, 2018)_

36,000 feet in the air and finally felt his ears pop. It had been a grueling first hour waiting for it to happen but once his ears popped his headache went away and he was able to look around and enjoy the view. DragonWorks apparently had cash to spend as the interior of the plane was gorgeous. Dark hard wood walls and cabinets, massive TV's, recliner like chairs, and excellent food and drinks.

Smiling as he looked around, his gaze fell onto that of his neighbor, Audrey. For a moment when they found their seats, he saw her eyes widen with surprise before the same bored expression that had been the norm for her came back. Henry hoped that she would loosen up a bit and enjoy the plane, 18 hours trying to stay bored would certainly suck. Taking a deep breath Henry turned his body so he could face her.

"So, we never got to finish our greeting." Henry started, hoping to re-break the ice.

Audrey shifted her head over to him and Henry suddenly wished he was in the aisle seat. Her bored look cut through him and he wished that he could at least pretend that he had to go somewhere else, but as it was, he was trapped.

"I- uh- I was hoping to get to know you better. I mean we are going to be working together." Henry tried again, hoping to get some kind of reaction.

Audrey just blinked at him and popped a piece of hard candy that she had into her mouth. Figuring that this was going to be Audrey's mood the entire time, Henry sighed out and went to turn his body away from her.

"What would you like to know?" Audrey's voice cut through the air.

Henry snapped his head over to her, trying to see if she was indeed the one that actually spoke. Audrey just looked at him, bored expression replaced by an impatient one, waiting for him to ask his questions. Swallowing, Henry turned his body back to her.

"Well for starters, where are you from?" Henry asked cautiously.

"New York." Audrey answered.

"Neat, I'm from Berk." Henry replied, his voice getting a little excited.

"So how did you get your start in acting?" Henry continued.

"From my Uncle." Audrey answered shortly.

"Oh, that is cool, what did you start out in?" Henry asked, hoping to get more than a few words out of her.

"Sit-coms, TV series, Plays." She answered, her bored tone coming back.

Henry frowned at this; he was just trying to get to know her, but it was like pulling teeth with her. He didn't get what her deal was, but he was reaching the end of his rope. If she wasn't going to put any effort into this than he would be done trying.

"Who was your uncle, perhaps I have heard of him?" Henry asked, his last attempt.

That question got a bit more reaction out of her, if only a slight one. He saw her eyes widen just a bit and looked over his shoulder. It was brief moment, but a moment none the less before she looked back at Henry.

"Finn Hofferson." Audrey stated.

Henry nodded at hearing the name, he had heard it before, Finn Hofferson had gotten a raw deal after a series of accidents happened on set and got unfairly blacklisted from Hollywood.

"How has he been?" Henry asked.

"About what you'd expect. Lamenting being blacklisted, trying to get back in the game." Audrey answered bitterly.

Seeing a chance to possibly help her Henry smiled as a thought popped into his head.

"You know if you want, I'm sure my dad could help. He has connections and could help your Uncle get back into Hollywood." Henry offered.

It was the wrong thing to say as Audrey's mood went from bored to furious in an instant. Glaring at Henry she stuck her finger in his chest and seethed at him.

"I don't need your help! I have been trying to get him back in the game for years and I'm not about to become some damsel in distress for the famous Henry Haddock to pity and try to save! So keep your offer!" Audrey said through her teeth.

The harsh reaction had Henry backing up in his seat but once she was done, Henry just felt annoyed and angry. All he was trying to do was get to know her better and extend a helping hand to someone who needed it. Sending a glare of his own her way he snapped back at her.

"It was just an offer. All I was trying to do was try to get to know you better and maybe become friends. But it's like pulling teeth with you, everyone could use some help now and again. I certainly do, but if this is how you act towards everyone then no wonder you haven't gotten your Uncle back into Hollywood." Henry shot back.

Audrey's eyes widened as she was stunned into silence. Henry reached into the pocket on the seat in front of him and pulled out some headphones before plugging them into his phone to listen to some music. He pointedly turned away from Audrey and closed his eyes.

Audrey took the silence as a chance to think back on how she has been acting. She mentally slapped herself, she was acting like a brooding toddler and making life more difficult than it needed to be. She knew that Henry and his dad could help her greatly, more so than she could do by herself, and she might have just thrown that chance away. She looked back at Henry only to find that he was asleep or pretending to be.

She deflated a bit and turned back; she would have to apologize later. Henry didn't deserve that, and she was being unfair. Deciding to follow Henry's lead she took out a pair of headphones, plugged them into her phone and decided to catch some sleep.

* * *

_(later that evening)_

Audrey slowly opened her eyes as she felt a weight on her lap. Sitting up she looked down to see a Terrible Terror curled up and sleeping peacefully in her lap. She took a closer look at it and noticed that the dragon was mostly green with a few red streaks flowing down its back. She looked around to see if anyone else had noticed, seeing that no one was even up she reached down to scratch the beast. It started to purr in its sleep which caused Audrey to smile, the tiny dragon looked undeniably cute sleeping in her lap.

She felt the dragon start to stir and stretch its legs as it stood up. She stifled a laugh as she watched the dragon look around confused as it tried to figure out where it was. The dragon turned toward her and with a blank expression looked at her for just a moment before all hell broke loose.

The small dragon roared out and scrambled out of her lap, ripping up her clothes as it went. The roar woke everyone else up with a start and had the stewardess' running in to investigate.

"Who let a dragon in the cabin?!" One of them shouted.

"Who cares, capture it and get it back in its crate!" The captain yelled over the intercom.

Soon enough crew members came sprinting down the aisle chasing after the dragon. The dragon, now terrified was letting out small streams of fire and leaving small burn marks in its wake. Henry now fully awake saw the dragon as it ran past his aisle again and was thoroughly surprised.

"Sharpshot!" He exclaimed.

"Sharpshot?" Audrey asked, confused.

"He is my Terror, how the hell did he get in the cabin?" Henry asked.

"No idea, I just woke up with him in my lap." Audrey explained.

"Traitor." Henry grumbled.

"Well let's go get him." Henry stated as he motioned for Audrey to move.

She got up, followed closely by Henry and ran down the aisle. As they were running however, every time they passed by an overhead bin, they would be splashed by water they had spilled out of cups that had been balanced on them. A few foam snakes had sprung out and hit them both in the face, Finnick was screaming at the chaos, and Simon was trying to stop the female crew members to hit on them.

"What in the ever-loving fuck is happening?!" Henry screamed out.

"Henry what did I tell you about using that kind of language?!" Steven bellowed out.

"Not now dad!" Henry shouted back.

Exhausted, Henry stops only to be run into by Audrey. He stumbled forward but caught himself before he fell. He looks back to see Audrey looking sheepishly at him, shaking it off he walks up to her.

"Do you want to help me? Or are you gonna snap at me again? Henry asked harshly.

Audrey cringed at the tone but couldn't blame him. She hasn't exactly made a good first impression, something her Uncle always told her was important to do.

"I'll help you, what is the plan?" She asked, the bored tone gone from her voice.

"Wow a seven-word answer, moving up in the world. Split up, you down the aisle and I'll go up, hopefully we trap him." Henry told her.

Audrey nodded her head and cringed internally, she really needed to apologize to Henry. Following his instructions though, she made her way down the aisle looking for the tiny dragon. Thinking back, she remembered that the dragon's name was Sharpshot and figured calling out to it might help.

"Here Sharpshot, c'mere boy, I hope you are a boy, come on out buddy." Audrey called out.

As she neared the back of the plane, she could hear soft growling and the sound of bags being ripped. Creeping closer she peaked her head around a corner and saw the tiny dragon digging into a number a luggage cases. She took a step and the floor below her creaked which drew the attention of the tiny dragon. He looked up and made eye contact with Audrey and stopped his rummaging.

"Hey there Sharpshot, why don't you come with me. I can give you more scratches like I was doing earlier. Would you like that?" Audrey asked.

The dragon seemed to think about it as it moved its head back and forth. Before slowly crawling out of the luggage case it was in, a sock around one of its legs and a pair of underwear on its head. Audrey fought off laughing as the dragon finally got to her. She picked it up gently and took the clothing items off the dragon and just like she promised she began scratching the dragon, who rewarded her with deep purrs.

Smiling she walked back toward the front of the aircraft, seeing the aftermath of the chaos that had just ensued. All the overhead bins were open and carry-on bags were everywhere, the floor was covered in water, scorch and claw marks, and the crew members were slowly peeking out of their hiding places.

Before Audrey could react, Simon came out of nowhere and snatched Sharpshot from her grasp.

"HEY!" Audrey snapped at him.

"There you are you little devil!" Simon exclaimed as he held the dragon above his head like a trophy.

Sharpshot did not appreciate going from the comfortable hands of Audrey, to the rough and meaty hand of Simon. The poor dragon tried to escape from the boy's grasp but found that if he struggled it would pull his skin and scales, so he stopped if only to try and make himself a bit more comfortable.

"Don't worry babe, I got this little bugger. Can't have you getting hurt now can we." Simon said to Audrey, winking and wagging his eyebrows.

Audrey just glared at the boy and went to reach for Sharpshot, only for Simon to move him out of her reach.

"Give him back, I had him, and you are scaring him. I don't want to chase him all over this plane again." Audrey told Simon as she reached again for the dragon.

"I can't do a thing like that. Don't you know that only big strong men can handle these dangerous beasts." Simon said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Audrey was fuming now, if there was one thing she would not stand for, it was being told she can't do something because she is a girl. While Simon was still holding Sharpshot high above his head Audrey reared her fist back and cracked Simon in the jaw. Which sent the boy plummeting to the floor.

"She brought the wrath of Thor!" Rachel and Thomas suddenly cried out, from their curious position inside an overhead bin.

"Audrey's iron fist, meets Simon's paper jaw." Thomas sniggered, followed by his sister.

"What are you two… You know what I don't want to know." Audrey shook her head as she went to pick up Sharpshot.

The dragon quickly curled back into Audrey's eager hands and started to purr all over again. She smiled and made her way back to her seat. Once she got back to her seat, she saw Henry come down the aisle still looking frantically for his dragon. His eyes met that of Audrey's just before he noticed Sharpshot.

"There you are!" Henry exclaimed as he ran to his dragon.

"What happened to you buddy, who let you out of the crate?" Henry asked as he scratched the dragon.

"Oh, we did that." The voice of the twins came from above.

Henry looked up to see the twins were still in the overhead bin looking down at the chaos, laughing, high fiving, and just generally looking proud.

"Why would you do that?" Henry asked.

"Look around you, it was almost the full Loki. This will go down history." Thomas said dreamily.

Henry looked back down and over to Audrey who was shaking her head and looking mighty annoyed at the twins.

"Can I have him back please?" Henry asked Audrey as he held out his hands.

"OH! Right, here you go. I found him in the back digging through some luggage cases." Audrey responded, chuckling as she remembered the state at which she found the dragon.

Henry raised an eyebrow at the chuckle and the subsequent smile that came over Audrey. He was fairly certain that she was incapable of looking amused or happy. He took the dragon into his own lap and offered Audrey his thanks for finding Sharpshot.

Silence engulfed the cabin of the plane as everyone took in the mess that one little dragon and some planning by the twins had caused. Letting out a sigh Henry continued to pet his little dragon in the hopes that things would stay calm. Audrey though was looking out the window of the plane and trying to think of how to approach the situation with Henry. She knew that she had to apologize to him, and hopefully catching his dragon would enamor her to him a bit. Deciding that waiting around for the right moment would not help her, she opted to just dive right in and deal with whatever comes.

"I'm sorry." She said as she turned to face Henry.

Henry looked up from Sharpshot and had a look of disbelief written all over him. Audrey scrunched up her face as she realized that she really hasn't presented herself in a redeeming light at all. Straightening her back, she knew she had to push on.

"I'm sorry for snapping on you earlier. That was…unfair and not your fault." Audrey continued.

She fell silent again, if only to give Henry the chance to say something. While it looked like he wanted to, he also was waiting for her to finish. Audrey to the hint after a moment of silence and continued with her apology.

"I'm just not use to anyone offering help without some reason behind it. When all those accidents happened to my Uncle, plenty of people came wanting to 'help'. So, I guess that is where some of the attitude comes from." Audrey went on, surprising herself with how much she was tell Henry.

"Just some of the attitude." Henry replied, though his tone was light and teasing.

Audrey felt relieved when Henry answered her. She knew he was right from earlier, working on this movie together and being friends would be a lot easier and more enjoyable.

"Yes some. I just like doing things by myself though, so it may take some time for me to accept your help…if you are still offering it." Audrey finished, hoping that Henry would still be willing to aid her in helping her and her uncle.

"Well when you put it that way…" Henry trailed off, leaving Audrey in suspense.

Audrey had unknowingly sucked in her breath and couldn't understand why Henry's answer mattered so much to her. As the seconds ticked by however, Henry's stone like face began to crack and eventually he burst out laughing. Audrey finally let out her breath and took in much needed air. She frowned at Henry for laughing at her but couldn't help but smile herself. The boy apparently knew how to hold someone in suspense and Audrey had fallen for it.

"Ass." She muttered as she lightly punched his shoulder.

"I've been called worse." Henry smiled as he rubbed his arm.

"So, am I forgiven?" Audrey asked, wanting clarification.

"Will you accept help if I offer it next time?" Henry countered.

"Yes, just give me some time. But yes." Audrey replied.

"Good enough for now, I will forgive you." Henry replied as he reached his hand out.

Audrey smiled and took his hand, firm yet gently and shook his hand. A show that forgiveness had been offered and accepted. Henry took his hand back just as a beam of sunlight came through the window and into his eyes. Henry blocked the beam and leaned over to see out the window to see the new landscape of what had to be Norway.

The pilots voice came over the intercom, stating that they were beginning their descent and to strap themselves in. Henry and Audrey followed the instructions and looked back at each other and offered smiles to each other. They had survived the plane ride from hell and managed to become civil with each other, now all they had to do was film a movie with the others.

* * *

**A/N: So not everything ended as messy as it started, Henry and Audrey have an understanding. The twins caused all kinds of hell, and Simon got punched out. Sounds like a good chapter to me, hopefully you all agree as well. Next chapter we get see the set and the cast get an overview of what their roles are, should go over well when someone finds out they are not the lead role. See you next time, and leave a review please and thank you.**


	4. This is Berk

**A/N: Bit of an early update this week, later this morning my wife and I are going to go cut down our own Christmas Tree! Should be loads of fun, and tomorrow is my work's Christmas party, so as you can see I will be very busy the next couple days and too advantage of the night shift I work to get this down. YAY! So this chapter we get a little tour of Berk, get to meet some familiar faces, and of course get to see why everyone is perfectly cast for their role. Now onto the responses!**

**Httydastrid4ever- They have an understanding and the roots are there now they have to be tended and cared for. And how is that for a quick update! Good luck on your exams, I'm glad I don't have to do them anymore, I like my coffee with lots of cream and sugar, what about you?**

**CB73- I personally think this is the best I have written these characters. They feel so typecast and I am having alot of fun with twins...LOL! We get to see the little village of Berk and get a brief intro to some familiar faces and one that is yet to be seen.**

**Thanks for the reviews, be sure to leave one to those who read, I reply to them all and love to hear what you are thinking. Until next time enjoy the tour**

**I can't believe I forgot this until now but... Disclaimer: I own nothing :'(**

**To my lovely wife... I love you and can't wait to get our Christmas tree :)**

**Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

_(Sunday, October 7__th__, 2018)_

It was utter hell for anyone to find their luggage cases from the chaos of the flight over to Norway. It took hours for everyone to find their own clothes and countless trades to finally get it right. Simon tried to snag a pair of underwear and a bra from both Audrey and Rachel, only to receive two black eyes.

With Sharpshot back in his crate, everyone with the right luggage, clothes, and of course their scripts, the cast and Steven all loaded into another limo and made off for the set. Henry took out his camera and took photos of the scenery, while he could he was going to play tourist. The high mountain peaks, deep valleys, flowing rivers, and fields of flowers were utterly breath taking. Henry hoped he got a chance to see the Northern Lights and quickly decided that he would have to come back here for a vacation to explore the country properly.

Henry was glad to see that Audrey had also let down her guard a bit, just like on the plane, and was enjoying the sights and taking pictures just like he was. They compared pictures and chatted about which ones were their favorite.

The limo ride was longer than the one back in the states, about 2 hours in total. There were drinks and snack in the limo so that made the ride much better. Finally they pulled into a dirt parking lot and began to unload, once everything was out of the limo they were all led by Max down a trail that weaved between the rolling hills. The walk wasn't long, ten minutes at most, and with the hills blocking the view of the parking lot, no one would ever guess that they were only a short walk away from a road.

Stopping at the top of a hill, Max turned around to the entire group, smile on his face and completely ecstatic.

"Alright everyone, I know that plane ride all that great." He began.

"Speak for yourself that had to be the best plane ride ever!" Thomas exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air for good measure.

"Indeed dear brother, indeed." Rachel agreed.

Max raised an eyebrow at the two, and proceeded to type something into his phone before putting it away.

"Anyway, the ride was long and I know you were all hoping to arrive at the set and not walk, but I assure you it is worth the wait." Max continued.

"Over this hill lies the entire set for the movie, so without further ado I give you the Viking village of Berk!" Max exclaimed as he gestured for them all to come over the hill and take in the sight.

Max wasn't kidding when he said Viking village. The set designers had thought of everything, houses made of stone, wood, and straw. Stalls and displays that created a market place, a forge and blacksmith hut, and a massive Great Hall. It had almost everyone in awe, almost everyone.

"This is it?" Simon's voice cut through the moment.

Everyone looked over at the boy, annoyed at his tone, but fighting off laughing at his two swelling black eyes. They all had hard time trying to figure out if he was squinting at the set or if it was just his eyes.

"What do you mean this is it? What part of Viking era did you not understand when we first came to you?" Max asked the boy, his voice irritated.

"Sure you said Viking era, but I was expecting a Viking kingdom, not some backwater Viking slum." Simon answered, criticizing the set.

Max was ready to blow up on the boy, as was Audrey, if her increasingly reddening face and balled up fists were anything to go by. The village was beautiful, it made everyone believe that they had travel back in time and were in a real Viking village. Trying to stop an all-out brawl and thinking quick on his feet, Henry attempted to defuse the situation.

"If you don't like the village Simon, you can always leave. I'm sure you won't want any of the fame that comes with doing a movie with dragons for the first time." Henry said dismissively, playing to Simon's oversized ego.

"Fame? Oh no you don't fishbone! If you think I'm going to let you get all the fame and the girls you are sorely mistaken." Simon replied adamantly.

Henry smiled but only just, sure he was getting good at ignoring mean comments at school, but that didn't mean he didn't hear them. Plus this was supposed to be his world, where he knew how things worked. People were supposed to be his friend, his colleague, not his bully. He sighed but went over the hill with everyone else. They made their way to center of the village, getting a more comprehensive tour.

"So most of these huts are actually our trailers in disguise. While we built them exactly like huts they all serve a purpose without being eye sores. This one next to the Great Hall has all of the recording equipment, that one next to the blacksmith stall is props, the three closest to the marketplace are makeup, costumes, and catering." Max explained.

It was a really cool idea, they were able to make set pieces have actual uses other than just sitting and taking up space. Max proceeded to open a few of the 'huts' and sure enough the inside was completely modern, lighting, A/C, furniture, the whole nine yards. They continued on moving to some of the huts that were on the outskirts of the village.

"Now while those 'huts' are modern on the inside these ones are not. They will serve as your personal quarters while you are filming the movie." Max explained.

"Screw that! I will just stay in the comfy modern ones, I will not live like a caveman." Simon burst into a rage.

"Even though you smell like one." Henry mumbled under his breath.

Audrey was the only one close enough to hear Henry's comment and had to stifle her laugh. Simon's head snapped over to her but when he saw Henry fighting off his own laughter he glared at the boy before turning back to Max.

"You will not stay in any of the other 'huts'. These huts were built this way on purpose, the idea is that if you have to stay in a Viking style home it will help you all get into character. I can assure you that you will be quitter comfortable during your stay. Now for the purpose of setting the atmosphere, your huts will not be next to each other. Even in Viking times people lived on other ends of town and so this will be like that as well." Max explained.

The tour continued as Max showed everyone to their hut. Henry and Steven were in a hut that was on top of a small hill, overlooking the village. Simon was on the far end of the village, Finnick was near the market place, the twins were towards the entrance to the village, and Audrey's was across from Finnick's in the market.

As they were each dropped off their respective huts Max left them with instructions to get changed and meet him back at the market place in one hour. Henry and his dad walked into the hut to discover that their baggage had already been delivered and waiting for them as was Sharpshot. Looking around the hut Henry had to say that he was impressed. The open ceiling, which allowed you to see the rafters that supported the structure. Furs from various animals, tables and chairs cut from trees, a beautiful stone lined fireplace, a bedroom downstairs for Steven and Henry's was up a set of stairs in a loft. Getting up to the loft Henry found a small bed lined with furs and several pillows, wrapped in furs as well. There was a closet that had several shelves in it, all lined with clothes that were exactly the same, a green long sleeved tunic, brown trousers a small fur vest, and some boots. Seeing that this was his costume he changed out into it and pulled is baggage under the bed so he wouldn't ruin the look of the room.

He let Sharpshot out of his crate and the small dragon instantly took to exploring his new surroundings, stopping to sniff and poke at objects he found particularly interesting. Henry bid farewell to Sharpshot and his dad, who wished him luck and told him to break a leg. Henry laughed and said he would try his best.

Costume on and script in hand Henry made his way down to the market place to find Audrey the only one who was there. Henry stopped in his tracks and looked at Audrey with wide eyes and quicker heart rate. Audrey was dressed in dark blue leggings, a red plated and spiked skirt, fur boots, arm wraps, a set of metal shoulder guards being held by small bird skulls, and a tunic with varying shades of green. Her hair was braided and flowing down her back. She was beautiful and Henry had no idea what to do.

Audrey turned around and Henry was staring at her, in awe and admiring her. Audrey, slightly confused, raised an eyebrow and started to wave her hand in front of Henry.

"Hey, Henry you in there somewhere?" Audrey asked.

Snapping out of his daze Henry turned beat red before looking down at the ground. He was utterly embarrassed that he had been caught staring at Audrey, but he couldn't help it. She looked stunning in her outfit.

"Sorry." Henry mumbled out as he looked back up.

"What was that all about?" Audrey asked, still confused.

Henry sucked in a breath, he couldn't possibly tell her that she looked breath taking, he saw what she did to Simon earlier. Granted that might be just because it's Simon but he didn't want to take the chance.

"Your-your costume looks cool." He said lamely.

"Oh, you think so. I wasn't so sure about it, but if you think it looks good then I guess it can't be too bad, I'll put this on too then." Audrey replied as she fished something out of her beltline.

She pulled out a Kransen and put it on her head, though some of her bangs covered it. She looked even more beautiful to Henry now and he didn't think that was possible. Before anything else could be said Finnick came from his own hut, dressed in his own costume, a spiky looking fur tunic, green leggings, fur boots, and a small iron helmet with two small horns coming from the sides.

"Hey guys, cool costumes. Man I'm jealous of you guys now!" He exclaimed, though it was good natured.

"Kinda wish mine didn't have as many parts to it, but Henry thought it was cool so I can manage it." Audrey said with a smile.

At the mention on Henry's name Finnick looked over to the boy to find him blushing madly. Finnick didn't get it but shrugged his shoulders and went on.

"I wish there was more to mine, but if this is what the costume department came up with it must be good." Finnick continued.

Time went on and Henry was finally able to look at Audrey without staring…much. Thomas and Rachel were next into the market place and they were snickering as was becoming the norm for them. Henry, Audrey, and Finnick decided it was best not to ask. Rachel an Thomas were hard to tell apart before but now it was downright impossible, both were clad in grayish leggings, black fur boots, green and yellow tunics, dark colored fur vests, and finally a pair of identical horned helmets. The only way that they could be told apart was that Rachel wore her hair in several braids and the ends of her hair were knotted, while Thomas' hair was free flowing. Henry, Audrey, and Finnick stared at the two until one of the twins spoke.

"What?" Thomas' voice broke through.

Henry, Audrey, and Finnick all sighed with relief that they were able to tell who was who now.

"We couldn't tell who was who." Henry explained.

"What?! How could you confuse me with this butt-elf?!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Hey watch who you are calling butt-elf, yak brain!" Rachel shot back.

"Why you!" Thomas growled back.

"ENOUGH!" Audrey shouted.

Everyone paused and looked at the girl who clearly had enough of the twins' antics. She stared the two down who were looking at her, unsure of what wrong they had done.

"Are you two always going to be like this." She demanded.

The twins looked at each other for a quick moment before turning to Audrey.

"Pretty much." Thomas replied.

"We'd never get anything done otherwise." Rachel chimed in.

"This is you getting things done?" Henry asked, even more confused now.

"Yep." The twins responded in kind.

"Oh hell." Audrey groaned out.

"Damn babe, you are hot!" Simon's lecherous voice broke through.

"This is going to be a long movie." Audrey moaned out as she glared at Simon.

The boy had to smarts to flinch a little under Audrey's gaze but not enough sense to stop while he wasn't in pain.

"Looking good babe, sure you don't want to come share my hut." He tried again.

"Not on your life." Audrey said pointedly.

Simon was dressed just like everyone, fur boots, dark leggings, fur vest with a tunic underneath and big helmet with ram horns coming out of it, and he also wore a belt with a massive belt buckle on it. Simon was about to start again when Max appeared from around a hut and greeted everyone.

"Ah, nice to see you are all here, does everyone have their scripts?" He asked

Henry, Audrey, and Finnick all pulled their out while the twins and Simon did not.

"Where are your scripts?" Max asked the trio.

"I don't need a script, my awesomeness is all I need to know my character." Simon said as he flexed his biceps.

"We set ours on fire." Thomas stated plainly.

"Oh god, I hope the director knows what he is doing by casting you three. Here don't lose these ones otherwise we will start docking your pay, they aren't cheap." Max stated as he pulled three scripts out of his bag.

"Now that, that is settled, are you all ready to meet the stars of the movie?" Max asked, his voice excited.

"You've already met the star!" Simon exclaimed, getting tired of trying to explain this to people.

"Not you, you half-wit. The dragons." Audrey explained, her voice tired with having to deal with Simon.

"I was wondering where they were." Finnick stated as he looked around.

"Well for now they are in holding pens, we have to introduce everyone that is new to the set to them first, otherwise they freak out. Now if you will follow me to pens you will meet your co-stars." Max said as he directed them through the village.

The holding pens were a ways outside of the village, which made sense. If a fire breathing dragon got out you wouldn't want it near flammable houses, after a short walk they found the pens to be located just on a cliff that overlooked the ocean. The view was gorgeous but there would be time to admire that later, they all had co-stars to meet. As they walked into the pens a number of dragons were being tended to by care takers. A Zippleback, a Gronkle, Nightmare, and a Deadly Nadder. However, Henry noticed that one pen was still closed and everyone was keeping a wide berth. He was about to make his way over when Max called him over.

"Alright everyone gather 'round. You are about to meet the director and your co-stars.!" He explained excitedly.

The care takers carefully brought over the dragons one by one. The teens were instructed to line up and allow the dragons to come and meet them. They did as they were told and soon enough the dragons were slowly inspecting and sniffing the teens, after a while the dragons began to chirp and growl playfully, showing their acceptance of the teens. They even wanted to play with the newcomers, but that would have to wait as the director walked into the pens.

"I see that you all have met are co-stars." The woman laughed as she watched the teen interact with the dragons.

The teens all stopped interacting with the dragons and turned their attention the tall woman before them. The woman was tall, slim, long flowing black hair, and a strange purple gaze around her eyes.

"My name is Helga, and I will be the director of this ground breaking movie. Now then if you are ready I will give you a quick run-down of the movie." Helga explained.

The teens gathered around her and pulled out their scripts and prepared to follow along.

"Now then if you haven't read the script yet that is okay, the general idea of the movie is that humans and dragons are at war. Have been for centuries, you all are the next class of dragon warriors getting ready for training, when one of you an oddball we will call him, finds a way to stop the fighting without bloodshed." She says cryptically.

"What? No fighting, that is lame." Simon and the twins both groaned.

"That is exactly why I cast you as supporting roles." Helga informed them, after seeing their reactions.

"WHAT?! How am I not the lead role, your movie will tank without me at the lead. You can't tell me you cast the fishbone or the fat one as the lead, no one will want to see that! Simon burst out, furious that he is not the lead.

"And no one wants to see some caveman like boy, beat wonderful creatures to death." Helga scolded the boy.

Henry and Finnick though were flinching at Simon's hurtful words but laughed when they heard Helga's response it was nice to see that someone else saw what they did. Simon though was not amused.

"Listen here you two, if either of you get in my way, I will make your lives hell." He threatened them.

The Nightmare didn't seem too pleased with Simon's behavior and proceeded to reach over and pick the boy up by the back of his vest and hold him 10 feet in the air. Simon began to flail about and tried to escape the dragon's jaws but to no avail. Helga walked up underneath him and motioned for the dragon to lower him.

"Dragons don't like people who are mean to others and will protect those who need it. I trust that this will not happen again or I will allow the Nightmare to teach you a much harsher lesson. Agreed." Helga offered Simon, and though her voice was sweet the threat was by no means any less serious.

Simon nodded his head vigorously and the Nightmare dropped him on his butt from 8 feet high. Simon rubbed his butt and stood up soon after, looking thoroughly scolded. Seeing as how the meeting didn't go as she planned Helga sent the teens away stating that they would get together again in a few days and for them to go over the script and to pencil in changes they would like to suggest. Most of them left looking down at their scripts thinking about what they could change, Henry though was focused on the dragon pen that wasn't open and what was inside of it, that nobody wanted to deal with.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was fun wasn't it. I wonder who was in the pen that everyone was scared of (Looks over my shoulder and whistles innocently) Anyway, see you all next time be sure to leave a review as you can see I read them all.**

_**Published 12/9/19**_


	5. Second Guesses

**A/N: Hey guys, time sure is flying how on earth is Christmas next week?! Anyway I for sure wanted to get this chapter out before the madness of the holiday kicked in. So this chapter we see a few more interactions between Henry and Audrey and an incident that puts a strain on the budding friendship. I will give you a guess as to who causes it. Plus we get to meet a long overdue character who has some fun at Hayden's expense.**

**WinterBreath0602- Welcome to the madhouse, so glad you could join me again for another story. Super happy you are enjoying it and thank you for kind and encouraging words. Feliz Navidad!**

**Mystery- I'm super glad you like the concept, it is a lot of fun to write. As for Toothless, I mean Henry just got a neat tip in this chapter. Feliz Navidad!**

**gandalf- I'm thinking of giving the adorable little Sharpshot a role, just wait till you see what I have him do this chapter. and come on Toothless takes a minute to get used to anyone, I'm sure a certain Auburn haired boy will have a plan though. Feliz Navidad!**

**Stormskies8- Please, what would Toothless do if he wasn't sacring people, lol! As for the stunts, those will have to wait. Feliz Navidad!**

**Furrylover- In order here... We shall see about that leg, Toothless' fin I haven't decided yet, Henry and Toothless will have stunt time together, as for the separation for Toothless, he likes to scare people. Feliz Navidad!**

**CB73- We get to see another familiar introduction this chapter and it is a bit difficult to write in an accent let me tell you. Simon is always in 'character'. The twins are a natural disaster in human form so that will be fun, and the eventual meeting between our two co-stars will be ever so much fun. Hope you enjoy the holiday Feliz Navidad!**

**Thank you all for the reviews I absolutely love reading them, as you can see. I have no idea if I will be able to write a chapter next week for obvious reasons, in the event that I don't Feliz Navidad and a Happy New Year!**

**Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

**Disclaimer: It would a great Christmas gift if I owned HTTYD, but I doubt that is possible.**

* * *

_(Wednesday, October 10__th__, 2018)_

A few days after meeting the director and the dragons, filming was finally set to begin later this evening. Henry had poured over his script looking at his lines and scenes and seeing if anything looked like it needed to be changed.

For the most part there wasn't much that he changed, the writing wasn't cringe worthy, and the scenes seemed well put together. He might also just not be used to editing scripts seeing as he has never been given the option to freely change something in his script. Shrugging his shoulders Henry stacked his script and stood up from the desk in his room. He turned to see Sharpshot laying in the middle of his bed sleeping peacefully, Henry smiled and walked over and began to pet the small terror.

The dragon gave a big yawn and opened his eyes to see his friend smiling down at him. Sharpshot smacked his mouth and stood up on his back two legs and licked Henry's face a few times.

"Well good morning to you too buddy." Henry laughed as he pulled Sharpshot off.

Now fully awake the small dragon began to scurry around the room, stopping to smell a few items before moving on quickly to the next one before stopping at the base of the stairs and looking back at Henry. Recognizing the look, Henry stood up and made his way down the stairs being careful to not step on Sharpshot. Just as the boy and his dragon were nearing the door, Steven called out to them from his room.

"Henry, that you son?" Steven asked as he walked out of his room.

"Nope, just a doppelganger. Your real son is lost on the island and if you want to find him you must answer my questions." Henry replied mystically.

Steven, looking very bored with the response, stared at son waiting for him to drop the act. To Henry's credit and Steven's surprise the moment lasted far longer than either of them thought it would but finally Henry sighed, feigning annoyance.

"Fine, you win." The boy groaned out, though he had a sly smile on his face.

"That's what I thought. Where are you off to son?" Steven asked as he moved over to the fire place and threw on a few logs.

"Just taking Sharpshot out. He was giving me the look." Henry explained.

"Say no more, better get to it then, I will not be cleaning up after that dragon. For one so small he makes such a mess." Steven complained.

"What are you complaining about, you don't have to pick it up." Henry countered as he opened the door.

"Not anymore, I'll see you later son. The director came by last night after you had gone to bed and said there would be a meeting at the blacksmith stall at noon." Steven told his son.

Henry nodded and walked out the door with Sharpshot right on his heels. Henry walked to the center of the village and looked at the sundial that had been installed on Monday. Another way that they were trying to get everyone into character, he saw that it was 8 in the morning and turned away to walk towards the outskirts of the village.

"Henry!" Audrey called out to him.

Henry stopped and turned to see Audrey waving and walking after him. He waved back and was thankful for the distance between them. Audrey was in her costume and once again Henry found himself gazing at her, it really is unfair that someone can look so beautiful and deadly.

"What do you think of this?" Audrey asked as she swung an axe before Henry.

Henry had to back up quickly to avoid being hit by the weapon but quickly recovered and looked at axe. Taking a closer look, he was able to tell that it was merely a prop and while it might not have cut him, it still would have hurt. Henry took a step back a looked at Audrey's updated costume. She had the axe slung over her back and had a determined look about her and a deadly smile. Henry thought his heart was going to stop, he didn't think it was possible for Audrey to look even more gorgeous, but he was wrong. The axe brought everything together and she looked every bit the Viking warrior she was portrayed as.

Henry's silence was starting to worry Audrey. She thought it was a stroke of genius to add a weapon to her costume. Her first reaction after she got the idea was to get Henry's opinion, after all he was honest about her costume so surely he would be honest about this too. Henry still had yet to say anything and now she was starting to get mad, if he didn't like it he should just tell instead of making her stand there looking like a fool.

"You don't like. Alright I take a hint." Audrey said, irritated.

"NO!" Henry suddenly cried out.

The sudden outburst shocked Audrey and had her flinch back, Henry though had turned bright red at his reaction and was trying to duck his head between his shoulders. He could feel Audrey's gaze on him and knew that he would have to own up to his reaction.

"Sorry, I- uh- I really like the axe. It makes you look fierce." Henry said softly as he brought his gaze up to meet Audrey's.

"You think it makes me look fierce?" Audrey asked after a moment.

Henry nodded lamely again. He wanted so badly to tell her that she looked both deadly and beautiful, but images of Simon getting knocked out danced in his mind and he didn't feel like inviting Audrey's wrath. So he smiled at her and gave her the thumbs up. Audrey smiled and softly brought the axe down to the ground and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Thank you, that's what I was going for." She smiled back.

"So what are you doing out here?" She asked.

"Oh, I was just taking Sharpshot out. He was giving me the look." Henry explained.

"The look?" Audrey questioned.

"Yeah, the look. He just really needed out, trust me if he gives it to you, you will know." Henry said knowingly.

"Well mind if I join you?" Audrey asked.

"Not at all." Henry replied calmly.

His reply might have been calm but Henry was doing backflips on the inside. He smiled at her and began to walk towards the edge of the village. They started wondering up and over the hills, watching as Sharpshot jumped in and out of the tall grass, chased butterflies, and disappear for a few moments only to come back looking relieved.

"He certainly is a character." Audrey commented as Sharpshot began flying after a bird.

"This is nothing, you should see him when he is 'hunting' around the house back home. He thinks he is sneakier than he actually is. He will try to get a squirrel but it will hear or see him long in advance and when the squirrel is no longer there her gets this confused look on his face and can't figure out what happened, it is quite funny." Henry laughed out as he reminisced.

"Sounds like it." Audrey laughed as well when she felt something nudge her leg.

Looking down she saw that it was Sharpshot and he had managed to catch the bird and laid it down at her feet, his tongue fell out the side of his mouth, he started to pant and looked very pleased with himself.

"Gross." Audrey grunted as she cringed at the dead animal.

"He likes you, this is his way of showing that." Henry laughed.

"Tell him to show it a different way." Audrey said as she nudged the bird with her boot.

"That would be him licking you to death." Henry explained.

"I think I would take that compared to dead animals." Audrey replied as she nudged the bird away from her.

"Hey be glad it was only one bird, when he started to like me, I'm pretty sure he gave me have of the local rat population." Henry chuckled out.

Audrey looked appalled and disbelieving. That was until she looked at Henry and saw the truth of it his eyes. She looked back down at the bird, then to Sharpshot, and finally at Henry.

"Okay so a bird isn't so bad." She commented as she knelt down in front of the dragon.

"Thank you Sharpshot." She said as she held out her hand.

Sharpshot closed his eyes and leaned his head into her hand and sighed loudly, showing his content.

"Neat, I've never seen him do that before. He must really like you." Henry commented on the scene.

"What can I say I must have the magic touch." Audrey said smugly as she stood up with Sharpshot in her arms.

Henry laughed and looked up at the sky, seeing the position of the sun he gauged that Audrey and he had spent a few hours out in the hills and needed to get back for the meeting. Sharpshot climbed onto Audrey's shoulders and took off into the sky above them.

"Why did he do that?" Audrey asked as she followed him through the sky.

"He likes to watch over me, and you now I guess." Henry explained.

Audrey accepted the fact and continued walking with Henry. After a bit they saw the village again and it was then that Henry noticed something odd.

"Hey Audrey have you seen any rigging for the camera's?" He asked looking around, trying to see if he had just missed it.

"Now that you mention, no I haven't." Audrey said as she too looked around for the rigging.

"Aren't we supposed to start filming tonight?" Henry asked.

"Yeah we are, let's ask Helga when we see her." Audrey suggested.

Agreeing with Audrey, Henry called Sharpshot down to them and the little dragon began walking in front of the pair. Making their way to the center of the village and to the sundial to check the time. Seeing that they had a half hour before the meeting started they decided to head over to the blacksmith stall to wait for everyone else. As they neared the stall they heard off key singing coming from the stall.

"Ooooooooooooooh! I've got my axe and my mace, and I love my wife with the ugly face! I'm a Viking through and through!" The song came belting out of the building.

Henry and Audrey looked at each other, slightly horrified and wondering if they wanted to step any further. Hearing the other actors coming toward them and heading toward the blacksmith stall, the decision was made for them and they trudged on ahead of the group. The singing continued and grew even louder with each step they took, until finally they opened the door and the singing mercifully stopped. Sharpshot had gone behind Henry in an attempt to hide from the signing, the small dragon poked his head out and sighed with relief before scuttling into the forge to explore.

"Oi! Who are ye and what you doin' in me shop?" A heavy Scottish accent asked Henry and Audrey.

Neither one knew how to respond and just stood, frozen to the ground. A heavy set man stood up and hobbled his way over to the two teens. The first thing that both Henry and Audrey noticed was that the man had an actual peg leg, like a pirate. The second thing they noticed was that he had a metal hook for a hand.

"Well, are ye just goin to stand there gaping all day or you gonna say somethin'." The man continued to question them.

A moment passed and Henry and Audrey still had no idea how to respond when the man in question began to laugh hysterically.

"Oh, you shoulda seen your faces." The man laughed out.

Henry and Audrey still had no idea what to do or say, they just stood there trying to process everything. The man's laughter subsided and he was finally able to take a good look at the two teens who had entered his shop.

"Names George. I'm the prop manager on set." He introduced himself.

The greeting seemed to break Henry and Audrey out of their trance and they were able to greet the man properly.

"Hi, my name is Henry." The boy greeted.

"Audrey." Her voice clipped and short.

"Feisty one I see, no wonder you hang around her so much there lad." George said as he winked and nudged Henry.

Henry turned several shades darker as he blushed at the comment and insinuation. Audrey frowned at the man and crossed her arms in an attempt to seem intimidating.

"It's not like that, we are just friends." Henry said softly, finding his voice.

"Sure, whatever you say lad." George said with a shrug of his shoulders and went back into the shop.

"George stop pestering my lead actors." Helga laughed as she walked into the shop, having watched the show from the window.

"That were nowher' near pestering woman! I'll show you pesterin'!" The portly prop manager shouted back.

Helga rolled her eyes and smiled at his antics. Just then the other actors walked into the blacksmith shop lead by Simon who just had to make his presence known.

"Hey there beautiful." He said smugly and with a wink toward Audrey.

Audrey growled and glared at him, though this time the boy was undeterred by the glare and just held his gaze. Henry felt a spike of jealously flow through him at the comment, he knew that he shouldn't feel that way towards Audrey, they were just friends after all.

Simon finally broke his gaze with a chuckle and looked up at the director, he pulled out his script and shoved it toward her.

"Here I made some changes to the script that I know will improve the movie tenfold." He said smugly.

"Oh I'm sure you did." Helga said knowingly as she took Simon's script.

She flipped through the first few pages and saw a pattern instantly and one that she expected. Without saying a word Helga leaned down toward Sharpshot and fixed her mysterious purple gaze on the dragon. The dragon locked his eyes with her and without a word or sound, he lunged at the script and began to tear it apart piece by piece.

"Hey!" Simon shouted as he charged the dragon.

Henry stepped in front of Simon to stop him from hurting his dragon, but Simon was a good deal bigger than Henry and pushed him over. The sudden shove caused Henry to fall back into a rack of props that were still in progress and they crashed to the floor. The noise startled Sharpshot and he let out a stream of fire that quickly caught some cloth that was hanging nearby on fire.

"Shit!" Simon yelled as he dashed out of the building.

"Fire, Glorious fire!" The twins screamed as they began to snicker and praise the flames.

Finnick tried to snuff the flames out with a towel he found but as he got closer to the flames he grew nervous, turned around and ran out of the building as well. Audrey was uncharacteristically frozen, watching the chaos unfold before her, memories began to pour forward of the accidents that plagued her Uncle and got him blacklisted. Anger flooded through her as she looked around and found a pitcher of water and doused the flames with it.

Henry got up clutching Sharpshot close to him, he looked around to see the mess that was now the blacksmith shop and cringed at it. Props were on the ground in pieces, scorch marks were all over the place, and smoke was trying to find ways outside causing everyone to cough.

They all finally found their way outside as the smoke followed them out. Catching their breath they all looked at the blacksmith shop and noticed the smoke was making it look worse than it actually was. Safety crews burst into action and made sure that nothing would catch on fire again.

"Nice going Henry." Simon sneered.

The accusation caught Henry off guard as he turned to stare at Simon.

"How was this my fault?" Henry asked.

"If you would have better control of that pest, he wouldn't have freaked out and nearly burned the blacksmith shop down." Simon said, trying to place blame on Henry.

"Enough!" Helga shouted at the top of her lungs.

The outburst brought everyone's attention to the director.

"Now then, I don't care whose fault it was. All I care is that it gets fixed and we move on." Helga said as she gazed over her cast of actors.

"I will fix what I can, it is the least I can do to help." Henry offered as he glared at Simon before turning to nod to Helga.

It wasn't until Henry turned to face the other cast members that he realized that Audrey was glaring at him. His brow furrowed in confusion as he sent her a questioning look. Only to see Audrey look down and then back at Henry, before turning away and walking toward her hut.

"I guess filming will have to wait till tomorrow. Everyone get yourself checked out by medical and report to the holding pens at noon tomorrow." Helga instructed them as she walked out in a huff.

Henry nodded and made his way out of the shop, he looked around trying to find Audrey but only caught her back entering her hut as she slammed the door closed. Henry sighed and walked slowly to his own hut, thoughts of doubt and second guesses flooding his mind.

* * *

**A/N: Seeds of doubt have been planted and memories have caused progress to be halted. Can the budding friendship of Henry and Audrey survive, Perhaps Toothless can help when we eventually meet, not to mention Sharpshot, and what about George giving his two cents LOL! What about Helga and her weird connection with dragons? Questions to be answered eventually, see you all next time leave a review as you can see from above I read all of them. Until next time, Feliz Navidad and have a Happy New Year should I not see you before then.**

_**Published 12/19/19**_


	6. First Sight

**A/N: I'm back! I hope everyone had a wonderful Holiday season. I managed to get a chapter written and posted before the new year. WOOHOO! We get an up close and personal look at everyone's favorite character and of course some good ole' Henry and Audrey. **

**virgohiccstrid- Glad you are enjoying the story.**

**WinterBreath0602- Yeah, I really don't like him all the much. Luckily we don't have to deal with him this chapter.**

**CB73- Henry got the blame before he could even really defend himself, and Audrey thrown back into her memories jumps to conclusions. They better settle in for the long haul cause Simon and the accidents are here to stay. Hope you had a wonderful Christmas!**

**Thanks for all the reviews I love reading them all. I will see you all next year. Happy New Year!**

**Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

**Disclaimer: So I didn't get the rights to HTTYD for Christmas... shucks.**

* * *

_(Thursday, October 11__th__, 2018)_

Henry found it difficult sleep last night, guilt over the accident, the accusation from Simon, and the glare from Audrey kept him up most of the night. He only managed to get a couple of hours of sleep before Sharpshot crawled into his bed and began to whine, a sign that he needed out.

Accepting the fact that he would not get any sleep until he took the small dragon out, Henry got dressed in his costume and proceeded to the door. His dad was still very much asleep and when he pushed his way out of the door, Henry noticed that the sun had only just risen.

"Really? You couldn't have given me at least another hour?" Henry complained to Sharpshot.

The dragon looked up at Henry before scurrying off through the town. Henry sighed and walked after him to make sure he didn't get into any trouble. The cool crisp autumn air felt good on Henry's skin as he walked through the village and once again admired the work that went into making a real Viking village.

The sounds of the blacksmith stall as props were being made, the smell of the bakery that provided bread, cakes, and other pastries for everyone, fruits being lined up in the stalls, and the sounds of the dragons from the holding pens waking from their slumber. It truly was awesome and Henry didn't know if he would ever get over it, he hoped he didn't.

Following Sharpshot's trail, Henry noticed that he was being led towards the holding pens. Figuring that Sharpshot had heard the other dragon's caws and roars, and got excited to see some other dragons. Henry shrugged his shoulders and pressed on, it wasn't until he got to the gate of the holding pens that he realized that he had not seen Audrey at all.

He tried to play it off that it was earlier than it was yesterday, but the feeling of loneliness coupled with the glare after yesterday's accident and the silence from her that followed. Henry couldn't help but think about what had happened and if it was going to be this way from now on.

He let out a sigh as he let his mind run wild, bad scenario after bad scenario were all he could think of, causing his sadness to increase. He hoped that he didn't ruin the one friendship that he just started to make in years.

A low growl vibrated of the walls of the holding pen and through the air, bringing Henry out of his stupor. Looking around for the source of the growl he noticed that Sharpshot was standing in front of the pen that no one would go near last time he was there. Sharpshot had his hackles raised and was pawing at the ground, trying to intimidate whatever creature was behind the heavy metal door.

Henry looked around to try and find a crew member to help him get Sharpshot back but found that he was all alone and being a good distance away from the village he didn't think it was a good idea to leave Sharpshot alone. Realizing that there was no other choice, Henry walked around to the gate and entered the holding pens.

"Sharpshot." Henry whispered, hoping to get the dragons attention.

Sharpshot remained where he was and continued to growl at the door.

"Sharpshot!" Henry called out again, his voice a little louder this time.

Again Sharpshot stayed put and Henry groaned in defeat, he would have to go up and grab the little bugger. Taking one last look around to see if anyone was around to help, he found that he was still alone and would have to do this on his own.

Walking into the pens Henry continued to call out to Sharpshot, hoping that the dragon would come back to him before he got too far in. Sharpshot refused to move though, glaring a hole through the metal door and growling lowly at it. Finally reaching his dragon Henry knelt down and began to soothe the Terror.

"What has gotten into you buddy? You only get that way when a cat or fox is nearby." Henry said softly as he brushed his hand down Sharpshot's back.

Seeing that Sharpshot would not move, Henry picked him up and started to walk towards the entrance, scolding Sharpshot the entire way there.

"You know better than that. If you do that again I will put you back on the leash." Henry threatened.

At the mention of the dreaded leash, Sharpshot ceased his growling and relaxed his muscles. He became compliant with Henry's commands and soon his aggressive behavior from earlier was gone.

"Now you head on home, we will talk about this later." Henry said sternly.

Sharpshot whined pitifully but flew out of Henry's grasp and in the direction of the village. Henry let out a sigh of relief as the ordeal was finally over, but just as he was about to walk out of the holding pens a curious coo stopped him in his tracks.

"Hello?" Henry called out as her turned around and looked at the holding pens.

Not hearing the sound again he turned to walk out only for the same coo to sound off again. Certain that he had heard the sound he walked back towards the pens to see if a dragon was trying to get his attention. As he neared the Nadder cell, he peered inside to see the dragon was still fast asleep and couldn't have made the sound he heard, the Gronkle was snoring so he ruled it out as well, the Zippleback was chatting back and forth with itself but wasn't making the cooing sound he heard. The Nightmare, was glaring at Henry as he peered into its pen but made no other noise.

Finally that left just one cell, the mystery one that Henry knew nothing about. He neared the cell and he could hear the clacking sound of claws running across the ground, nostrils were sucking in air as the creature searched for new scents, and finally a curious coo as Henry neared the pen.

Certain that he was at the right pen Henry took in a deep breath and peered inside the tiny food slot. At first he couldn't see anything, the pen was bathed in darkness, which was odd as the others had at least some light coming through them.

"What the hell?" Henry whispered to himself.

Suddenly a piercing green eye appeared at the food slot, the pupil was narrowed and gazing into Henry's soul. Henry jumped back, his heart hammering his chest, the hairs over his body standing on edge, and his breath heavy and labored.

"What the fuck are you?" Henry whispered to himself.

A low, deep, and mischievous growl was his response. The sound got Henry off guard in the most unusual way, it sounded like whatever was inside that holding pen, was laughing at him. It peeked Henry's curiosity but also terrified him. If it was indeed a laugh that meant whatever was inside was fiercely intelligent. Intelligent enough to have a sense of humor. It made Henry wonder if it was that smart, what else is this thing capable of.

"Henry? What are you doing here?" A female voice broke through the air.

Henry turned to see Audrey staring down at him, her brow furrowed in confusion at seeing the boy near the holding pens. Looking back at the pen and not seeing the piercing green eye or hearing the low growls. Henry caught his breath and looked back up at Audrey.

"How long were you there?" Henry asked, wondering if she had seen the whole thing.

"Just got here, now, what are _you_ doing here?" Audrey asked again more pointedly this time.

Henry again looked back at the pen but didn't hear or see anything so he turned his attention back to Audrey who was still waiting for a response. Henry sighed out and started to walk toward the entrance. He motioned for her to follow and saw her head for the gate.

"Morning Audrey." Henry greeted her as they met just outside the gate.

"You still haven't answered my question." Audrey pointed out, her tone growing annoyed.

"_Morning Henry._" Henry said as he mimicked a female voice.

Audrey's curious glare earlier had been replaced by a full glare when Henry mimicked a female voice.

"Tough crowd." Henry mumbled out as he looked back at Audrey.

"I was just taking Sharpshot out and he led me over here. He started to growl at one of the pens and I had to go in and get him." Henry explained.

Audrey's glare softened as she looked around for the little Terror. Not seeing or hearing him she looked back to Henry.

"Where is he?" She asked, the bite in her voice softening as well.

"Had him fly back to the hut. Then I went to investigate the pen he was growling at. Have you ever gone up to that far pen, the one where we haven't seen the dragon come out of?" Henry asked, curious if anyone else could shed some light on what he saw.

"No I haven't." Audrey answered honestly.

"Well whatever is in there is something else. It scared me and laughed at me!" Henry exclaimed as he threw a glance back at the pen.

"A dragon laughed at you." Audrey repeated, her voice taking on the bored tone from when he first met her.

"I'm telling you it was, really. It was kind of creepy." Henry tried again to convince her it had happened.

"Uh-huh, maybe you should keep an eye on Sharpshot, we don't want him causing another _accident_." Audrey replied, putting emphasis on the final word.

Henry shrunk back at the accusation, she might not have said it out loud, but it was clear that she placed some of the blame of what happened yesterday on Henry.

"Come on Audrey not you too. Simon scared Sharpshot and pushed me over, it was an accident. I didn't try to do that on purpose, it just happened." Henry said, defending himself.

"I know that you look at accidents differently because of your uncle." Henry said, trying a different tactic.

The mention of her Uncle got Audrey's attention as she snapped her head up to Henry's gaze, a brief flash of anger across her eyes. Only to disappear as she saw Henry's pleading gaze.

"I promise you Audrey, it was an accident. I didn't mean for it to happen, but I will fix what I can. I'm not the people who caused your Uncle to get blacklisted, so please stop looking at me like I'm going ruin the movie and your career." Henry continued, his voice gaining an edge as he realized that she didn't believe him and he was growing tired of it.

The accusation of how Audrey was viewing Henry and the accident hit her hard. Her eyes widened as she thought back over the past 24 hours. Ghosting Henry, glaring at him like he did it on purpose, silently accusing him doing it on purpose, confusing him with those that had caused her Uncle to get blacklisted. She sighed out as she realized that once again Henry was right, she was being a bit unfair and he did not deserve the treatment that she had given him.

"You are right…again. It's just hard, to see an accident as an actual accident. I see one and just think that someone is trying to sabotage the movie or me." Audrey admitted.

"It was not fair to you, or Sharpshot." She finished.

Henry stood still as Audrey admitted, in her own way, that she was wrong and took responsibility for her actions. Seeing that she was sincere and guessing that was as close as he was going to get to an apology Henry smiled at her.

"Is that an apology?" Henry asked, his voice teasing but holding an air of seriousness to it.

Audrey looked up to see Henry ghosting a smile her way, she could tell that he was trying to keep the mood light but wanted to make sure she was serious too.

"As close as you are going to get." She fired back, her voice light but also serious as she smirked back at him.

Henry lightly jabbed her shoulder, just below the shoulder guards, which had Audrey rubbing the area but still smiling.

"Ass, you punch like a girl." She smirked back.

"You take a hit like one." Henry shot back, returning her smirk.

"What was that?" Audrey threatened as she raised her fist and took a step towards Henry.

She wasn't sure if he was actually scared or if he was doing it placate her, but Henry threw his arms up and backed away, though he was smirking at her as he did. They both shared a laugh before Audrey extended her hand toward him.

"We good?" She asked, not realizing just how much she needed them to be good.

"We're good." Henry answered as he shook her hand.

"Got to work on that temper though." He said jokingly.

"Only if you work on that sass." She fired back.

"I guess we are both doomed then." He concluded.

They both shared a laugh as they heard the other actor's voices coming up to the holding pens. They were being led by Helga who was explaining something that neither Henry nor Audrey could hear.

"That is how we will be shooting the movie." Helga said as the group got within hearing range of Henry and Audrey.

"How will we be shooting the movie?" Henry asked as Helga walked up to them.

"With the dragons of course. We have attached cameras to all the dragons in the pens and to even more around the island. The idea is to give us some of the most unique camera angles that would otherwise be impossible to obtain. We will also place cameras in areas where there will be a lot of scenes to shoot some cover shots and give everything a natural look." Helga explained.

"That is so cool!" Henry exclaimed.

"I thought so as well, but it is nice to hear my actors like the idea as well. It gets the dragons involved and cuts down on cost for the expensive rigging that would otherwise be required." Helga explained.

"Now gather around everyone and I will run down tonight's scene." Helga said to the group.

As she explained the scene and what everyone's role would be, Henry found himself looking over at the holding pen once again and saw a familiar green eye looking back at him, curious and hypnotic. He wondered when he could see the dragon in full.

* * *

**A/N: Who could that dragon that laughs at Henry possibly be? Okay I won't insult your intelligence, TOOTHLESS! First view of the dragon and he is up to all sorts of mischief, with more to come. Be sure to leave a review as you can see from above, I love reading them. I'll see you all in 2020.**

_**Published: 12/28/19**_


	7. Scene!

**A/N: Alright guys here we go, we actually get to see the first scene being filmed. Now I'm sure some of you will notice that I switch back and forth between using the character names I have created for this story and the names from the actual movie. This was done on purpose, Also I will not be writing every scene as I don't think it will be necessary. Rather I will cite that certain scenes have been shot and focus on other that have great deal of importance. Also keep in mind while these are teen actors, they are still actors and have been given motivations to follow. Though sometimes real life bleeds through and that is what Henry will have to figure out. Are they just acting or are they for real?**

**Httydastrid4ever- I know right, I have been a busy little Mexican ;p. I love that you are enjoying what I'm doing with Henry and Audrey, I am enjoying it as well. Enjoy the update.**

**John50- Glad you are enjoying the story, as for a schedule I try to get a chapter out at least once a week. Either Tuesday or Wednesday.**

**Guest- Oh Henry and Toothless will have a grandole time getting to know one another. As for the cast getting to meet Toothless they will have to wait, and Simon will be Simon.**

**gandalfnho- Toothless and Henry seem to be the exact same character just in different bodies and I feel that is why they were able to bond so well. Writing their relationship has been and always will be fun.**

**CB73- Oh you know me too well, they will get along juuuuuuust fine. Henry will always be around to point out when Audrey's temper is getting to her. She tries to work on it but as you can see in this chapter changing behavior is not always easy.**

**WinterBreath0602- Toothless will never not be a little shit, and we love him for it.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, I love them. Thank you. Hope your New Year is off to wonderful start, enjoy the chapter.**

**Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

_(Thursday, October 11__th__, 2018)_

The booming sound of the raiding horns cut through the air stirring Hiccup from his sleep. Sitting up in his bed he saw flashes of light flood through his windows. Reaching over to the small desk by his bed he grabbed his dagger and pushed his blankets off. He pulled his boots on and made his way to the door, grabbing his vest which was hanging on the door.

He flew down the stairs and rushed to the door, he opened it only to be met with a wall of flames just outside. Hiccup screamed out in surprise and just a small amount of terror and slammed the door shut. Though he was certain the intense heat singed a few of his eyebrows off. Once he heard the roar of the flames subside, he cautiously opened the door to see that the dragon had moved on.

He made his way out of the house and into the chaos that were the streets of Berk. People running, shouting, ducking the flames and claws, orders being yelled out, weapons swinging wildly in the air, and fires trying to be put out. Hiccup started to run as he needed to get to his post, though as he was running through the village and he ran into a burly Viking of man he in turned shouted in his face, letting fly a stream of spit.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! Morning Hiccup!" The man greeted before he leapt into action.

"Morning to you too." Hiccup sassed back, though the man could not hear it.

He dusted himself off and stood up just in time to see a small Terror zoom by him. The small red and green dragon cooed at him and made to fly up to him.

"Sharpshot you can't come to me. You have to attack the village remember." Henry whispered to the dragon.

The Terror stared blankly at him and Henry was forced to groan out. He drew his dagger and started to charge the small Terror. Letting out a war cry Henry was successful in scaring the dragon off.

"That dragon is either an absolute genius or an utter numbskull." Henry said softly as he shook his head.

He turned and saw the forge once again and sprinted after it. He rushed through the village dodging stray dragon fire, spikes, and other Vikings. Many of the Vikings yelled at him to get to the forge, to stay inside, or get out of the way. A few offered him a greeting and a warning to be careful. He liked the ones that at least greeted him and gave him a warning, made him feel like one the tribe. The others he could have done without, he knew his job and where to go, plus how else was he supposed to get to the forge other than going outside.

He finally made to the forge only to be met with an intense heat and really bad singing.

"…Me axe and me mace and I love my- oh Hiccup there you are, was beginning to wonder if te dragons had carried you off." The portly blacksmith greeted the young Viking.

"Who me, nah. I mean they wouldn't know what to do with all this raw Vikingness." Hiccup replied as he tried his best to flex.

"Well I'm sure they need toothpicks." Gobber chuckled in response.

"You are hilarious." Hiccup deadpanned.

"Alright 'nough gab, back to work with ye." Gobber ordered as he motioned to Hiccup's apron.

Not needing to be told twice, Hiccup grabbed his apron, tied it on, and pumped the bellows a few times to get the forge up to temperature. In no time at all the forge was overrun by Vikings needing to have their weapons fixed as they had been damaged by the dragons or they had forgotten to get them fixed after the last raid.

"Hurry up boyo!" A man yelled at Hiccup as he set down his slightly bent sword.

"Oi! You just got here as did the boy, now be patient and we will get your sword fixed. Or you can come back here and fix it." Gobber snarled back, eyeing the large man down.

Receiving no reply Gobber turned back into the forge, taking the weapon with him and handing it to Hiccup. The young boy took the sword carefully and stuck it into the coals waiting for it to heat up. Hiccup took the time to take a look out the window and marvel at the scene in front of him.

Warriors rushing into battle, the chief shouting out orders as he rushed to protect his home, fire crews dashing all around and trying their best to put out the flames, crew manning the massive catapults and net launchers trying to bring down the scaly invaders.

A sudden flash of golden hair crossed his vision and he shifted his vision to follow it, there he saw her leading her fire crew, throwing a bucket of water on the fire and turning back around the building ended up exploding none the less. The explosion cast her in a silhouette causing her hair to glow, her metal shoulder guards to shine, and her eyes sparkled in light of the fire.

The blast from the house exploding finally reached the forge and blew Hiccup's hair back, though he did not notice as his eyes were trained on the fiery Valkyrie that was the center of his vision.

"Oi, Hiccup!" Gobber shouted pulling the boy out of his stupor.

"You can make eyes at the lass on your own time. Right now, I need you to pull that sword out before it melts to pile of slag." Gobber ordered as he pointed to the aforementioned sword.

Hiccup quickly scrambled to the sword and carefully pulled it out, hammered it back into working order and gave it a quick sharpen before presenting it back to the waiting Viking.

"About time boyo." The man grumbled as he rushed back out into the battle.

"Your welcome." Hiccup drawled out.

"Ah don't mind ole Spitelout. He probably just woke up on the wrong side of the yak." Gobber offered Hiccup.

"But he is always like that." Hiccup replied.

"Exactly." Gobber chuckled.

Hiccup chuckled in return and looked back out the window. Seeing Astrid leading the other teens in the fire crew, making their own mark and being seen by the rest of the village as young heroes. He sighed and sunk his head a little as he turned back into the forge.

"What's got ye down laddie?" Gobber asked.

"Let me go out their Gobber. I have to make my mark on the village." Hiccup pleaded with the portly blacksmith.

"You have made plenty of marks on the village already." Gobber reminded the boy.

"I know, but I fixed all of those _marks_, mostly. And besides I know this one will work look." Hiccup countered as he made his way to cloth covered item and quickly unveiled it.

It looked like some type of tube that had a bunch levers, a set of wheels, and was a good deal taller than Hiccup himself.

"What in blazes is that thing?" Gobber asked.

"I call it the Mangler. It will throw a bola for me and bring down a dragon for me." Hiccup said, his voice gain hope.

"Hiccup." Gobber sighed out, he had seen to many of these inventions backfire and wasn't ready to see another.

He didn't get a chance to voice any further concern as a high-pitched whistle broke through the air and silenced everything. The whistle suddenly stopped only to be followed up by loud, purple explosion.

"NightFury." Gobber whispered out.

"Man the fort laddie, they need me out there. And stay here! I don't want to have to explain to the chief why his boy was carried off as a snack." Gobber ordered as he charged out of the forge hammer in… well on his hand.

"Sure thing Gobber, I already forgot about it." Hiccup called back, maximum sarcasm in his tone.

He waited all of three seconds before he threw off his apron and began to wheel his creation out of the forge. It was heavier than he thought as he struggled to move it but once he got it moving, he was able to use the momentum to keep it going. He pushed it up a nearby hill that was overlooking a cliff. Hiccup unfolded the weapon and got behind it aiming it at the sky waiting.

"Come on, come on, give me something to shoot at." Hiccup muttered to himself.

An explosion light up the sky and soon Hiccup saw a black outline against the starry sky. His eyes widened as he led the target before he pulled a lever and let loose the bola. The kick back was great, and threw the young boy back several feet.

Dazed from the fall, Hiccup just had enough time to look up and see the black outline stagger and heard a roar of pain. The shape plummeted from the sky at great speed and crashed a great distance away.

"I hit it. I hit it!" Hiccup proclaimed.

"Did anyone else see that?" He asked, as he looked around.

In his joyous state, Hiccup failed to realize that a Nightmare had seen Hiccup from above and was stalking him for a great while. The dragon growled as he approached Hiccup causing the boy to wince and turn around.

"Oh, just you huh." He said sheepishly.

The dragon lit itself on fire and brushed against the Mangler, setting it ablaze.

"Oh really. You couldn't have just avoided the big obvious weapon." Hiccup groaned out, as his creation was burned to little more than embers.

The Nightmare roared in Hiccup's face which in turn caused the boy the yell out in terror and run back toward the village.

HELLLLLLLLLLP!" Hiccup cried out as he ran through the town.

"HICCUP!" A slew of people yelled as they saw the massive dragon chasing him.

He took shelter behind a massive pillar as the dragon unleashed its fire. The intense heat singed the tips of his clothes, he quickly patted them out and peeked around the pillar. The dragon was smiling menacingly at him as it inched closer.

Not seeing anyone around Hiccup took a deep breath and drew his small dagger, he stepped out from behind the pillar and faced the dragon. He knew his dagger wouldn't do much but if he was to die, he wanted to go down fighting.

"I'm not scared of you dragon." Hiccup stated, it was an obvious lie, but the dragon didn't know that.

Hiccup raised his weapon and went to charge when he heard his name shouted.

"Hiccup!" A booming voice rang out.

The chief sprinted into view and tackled the dragon, beating it away with his war hammer. The dragon went to spit another round of fire at the chief only to discover that it had run out of shots. The chief chuckled darkly and advanced on the dragon. The dragon choosing self-preservation over pride flew away into the sky.

"SCENE!" Helga called out.

Everyone relaxed and looked around, seeing Helga standing atop a platform that was being carried by several Gronkles. Allowing her to hover in place and watch over the scene.

"Well, that was a brilliant opening scene. Only I wish that it hadn't been as costly as it was." She said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Audrey asked.

"Well I didn't count on Henry being such an excellent shot. He hit the NightFury and the tracker we place on it must be damaged since we lost its signal. And the Nightmare just burned one of our braziers to the ground chasing Henry." She explained, just as said brazier collapsed and crushed a nearby stall.

"Ooops, I'm sorry. I will help however I can." Henry said meekly.

"I'm counting on it." Helga replied.

"In the meantime, everyone back to your places, I want to get a few shots of the clean up and then we can call it a day." Helga ordered out.

The crew and cast all shuffled about and started to clean up the splintered wood and put out any remaining fires.

"Way to go _Hiccup_." Simon sneered at him as he walked by.

"Yeah, even we never messed up that badly." The twins remarked.

Finnick gave a sympathetic look but otherwise said nothing. Audrey looked conflicted, she knew it was an accident and that even though the dragons are tamed they are still animals and will sometimes follow their instincts. She looked up at Henry and tried to smile but couldn't find it in her. She felt torn about what happened and was trying to work on her temper, her face looked sad and she ended up turning away and walked toward the village ready to help with the cleanup.

Henry sighed out and made his way toward the village as well, they were going to need all the help they could get. As he started putting out some fires the words and looks of his fellow cast members had him thinking if it was all part of the scene or, were they being sincere?

* * *

**A/N: Apparently Henry is too good at his job and as such a few more accidents have resulted. Audrey tried to reign in her initial reaction but is having a hard time doing it, some remarks were made that has Henry questioning their motives. And Toothless is missing, his tracker was damaged. I wonder where they were keeping it on him? Leave a review as you can see I love reading them.**

_**(Published 1/8/2020)**_


	8. Close Encounter

**A/N: Hey guys, So I watched the First movie last night as I needed some inspiration and I haven't seen the first movie in years so I needed to refresh my memory. Well it worked wonders and so here we are, a few deviations from the movie but we keep the same relative scene of Hiccup finding Toothless for the first time. This was fun to write so I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Httydastrid4ever: A live action version of these movies would be awesome, they can take all my money if they did that lol! Glad you liked the chapter and I hope you like this one as well.**

**gandalfnho: Well they had to put the tracking device in somewhere and they did lose the signal soooooo. Writing in that little scene with Sharpshot was so much fun. He will be involved through out the movie and be a pivotal part in how we see certain scenes.**

**WinterBreath0602: Henry/Hiccup just can't catch a break, but his strength is not something that can be seen on the outside it is within him and that allows him to prevail.**

**CB73: You will find that throughout this movie, real life bleeds through and gives scenes more powerful meaning. Life imitating art will be a big portion of this story as you will see in this chapter.**

**Whiskerface: Thank you for the message, your input and suggestions are very helpful and it caused me to stop and re-read the chapter a couple of times before I posted it today. This is the kind of critique that I like and will only help me in the future, thank you for taking time out of your day to read and write that. I hope I fixed some of the issues in this chapter if not let me know again and I will do better. Grammar is not one of my strong suits so any help would be appreciated. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Thank you all for the lovely responses, they make my day every time I see a new review or message. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

**Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

_(Saturday, October 13__th__, 2018)_

The village clean up took longer than anyone anticipated. Turns out that the dragons had gone wild for a few moments and damaged several other buildings that needed to be repaired. Somehow the twins and Simon found that it was Henry's fault, blaming him for taking everyone's attention when the Nightmare was chasing him. Henry sighed and said nothing, opting to continued with his part of the repairs.

The NightFury hadn't been found yet either. Not that anyone had the time to go looking for it. Henry was glad that he at least had the name of the dragon to work with. He had been mentally trying to map where the dragon might have fallen, but that was proving difficult. He figured that if he went back to where he shot the Nightfury down it would give him a better idea.

"Hey." Astrid greeted.

Hiccup turned around to the beautiful sight of the sun light flowing through Astrid's hair, her smile warm and sympathetic, and any trace of doubt or internal conflict that he saw a couple nights ago was gone. Seeing her in costume reminded him that they were still being filmed so he slipped back into character.

"Hey." Hiccup returned the greeting, his voice cracking.

The boy turned red as he tucked his head to try and hide his blush. Astrid laughed at him which made Hiccup turn even redder. Gaining control of her laughter Astrid gave him a light punch on the shoulder which managed to bring Hiccup out of his embarrassed state. He rubbed the spot on his shoulder and grinned at Astrid.

"Some raid the other night huh." Hiccup stated as he picked up yet another board and walked toward the forge.

"I'll say, I've never seen one like that." Astrid replied, carrying a bucket of nails that needed to be straightened.

"You said it, has anyone found the NightFury yet?" Hiccup asked as he dumped the board into a pile of others.

Astrid groaned out as she placed the bucket on the counter of the forge before following Hiccup through the village.

"Not this again Hiccup. Come on, you actually hit a NightFury? You can see how that seems a bit far fetched as no one as even seen the dragon." Astrid replied, slightly annoyed.

"Right, but if anyone else would have claimed to have hit it, we would be out there now trying to find it. Just because I say I did I must be lying right?" Hiccup countered; his voice equally annoyed.

Both teens had started to walk up the hill that Hiccup claims to have shot the NightFury from. The blackened remains of his weapon were all that remained atop the peaceful hillside. Hiccup positioned himself to how he was standing that night and mimicked his movements as be he could. He 'fired' the weapon and sat down on the ground before looking up at where he 'hit' the dragon and followed it as it descended from the sky.

He saw a series of tall rounded hills that were covered in trees that the dragon must have crashed into. Feeling the tiniest bit of hope he smiled and stood up. He took out a small sketchbook and started to draw a crude map and several destinations to search.

Astrid had fallen strangely quiet as he was doing all of this. Her thoughts back on her initial reaction and how she could have handled it better. Hiccup was right of course; it was unfair to him to discredit him right away. Taking in a deep breath she took a step towards Hiccup.

"So, what are you going to do now?" She asked genuinely.

"Do you really want to know?" Hiccup asked as he closed his sketchbook, his tone skeptical.

"Yes, I do." Astrid replied firmly, leaving no room to argue.

"Alright, well I'm going to try and find the NightFury. I have a decent idea of where it could have landed, and I hope that I'm right. It could fix everything." Hiccup replied, his voice full hope.

"Well then let's get going." Astrid replied, her voice gaining optimism.

"You want to come with me?" Hiccup asked, obviously surprised.

"You think I'm going to let you go off dragon hunting by yourself, for the most dangerous dragon that we know of no less; Think again Haddock." Astrid teased him.

"Your confidence in me is overwhelming." Hiccup sassed back.

The two shared a laugh but started to walk toward the edge of the village and into the rolling hills. Unknown to the young actors in the recording hut Helga was watching them both with great interest, smiling as she saw the two take to their roles like no one she had seen before. She realized that they had no camera's out where the two were walking however and started to look around at her other monitors to see if there was a dragon close by. To her surprise she found a monitor that showed the back of her head and the inside of the hut.

Turning around she saw Henry's dragon Sharpshot perched on a computer staring at her blankly, as if a single thought had never passed through the tiny dragon's head. Helga focused her strange purple eyes on the dragon and before long the dragon was standing straight up and awaiting her command.

"Come here little one." Her voice called out, echoing off the walls of the hut.

Sharpshot flew seamlessly off the computer and landed in front of Helga, waiting for her command.

"I need you to follow your master and his friend but stay out of sight. Return to me when they are back in the village." Helga instructed Sharpshot.

The dragon nodded and made for the door. Helga opened it for the dragon and watched as he took off in search of his targets. Helga sat down and looked over the monitors until she found the feed from Sharpshot. She grinned as the dragon closed in on his targets and sat back to see what he would capture.

* * *

_(Hours later)_

Hiccup crossed out another spot on his map, a little more forceful than necessary. He stared down at the pages that were full of crossed out marks and gave out a groan of frustration.

"This is just great." He said as he looked at Astrid.

"People lose their knife, or mug…" Hiccup started

"Their mind." Astrid added.

"Thank you for summing that up." Hiccup drawled in response.

"I somehow lose an entire dragon!" Hiccup shouted out as he smacked a branch out if his way, only for it to smack him back.

Hiccup groaned in pain as he rubbed the spot on his face, Astrid laughed at his little mishap before sighing out and looking around. She didn't notice any broken branches or tore up earth, no claw marks, or burn spots. There was nothing to suggest that a dragon had gone down or even been in the area. She placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder and patted it a few times.

"It was a good try Hiccup." She said, trying to reassure him.

"It has to be out here Astrid; I know that I hit it." Hiccup replied, his voice desperate for it to be true.

"I'm not saying you didn't. I'm saying that maybe you didn't hit it as well as you thought you did, and it was able to fly away." Astrid suggested.

"Maybe, but I have to believe that it is out here, I can't go back without that dragon Astrid." Hiccup answered back, his voice getting desperate.

Hiccup and Henry bleeding into one, Hiccup's desire to be recognized by the village, and Henry's need to find the movie's rare dragon. Astrid sighed out, missing the double meaning in Hiccup's voice. She released his shoulder and took a step back; she took one last look around before calling it.

"If you want to keep looking Hiccup go ahead, I've got to get back. Don't stay out too long though, can't have you going missing too." Astrid advised.

Hiccup turned to see Astrid smiling at him, the warning though seemed to have a double meaning to it as well. Astrid didn't want Hiccup to go missing anymore than Audrey wanted Henry to be gone.

"Just a few more spots, an hour at the most then I will start making my way back." Hiccup replied.

Astrid nodded and went to turn back before she was stopped when a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned to see Hiccup smiling at her as he gently released her wrist.

"Thanks for coming with me Astrid. It means a lot." Hiccup said honestly.

"No problem Hiccup, just don't stay out too late otherwise if I have to come back out here in the dead of night to find your skinny butt it will not be pretty." Astrid joked and threatened if the evil smile she had was anything to go by.

"I have no intentions of seeing _that_ Astrid come for me." Hiccup smartly answered.

Satisfied with his answer Astrid nodded and turned and started to walk back toward the village. Waving to each other one final time Astrid disappeared through the trees and over the hills. Hiccup set back on his path determined to find the dragon but also keep his promise and only stay out for another hour.

He crested the next hill and slid down it only to hit something and fall flat on his face.

"What the…" He trailed off as he looked back.

A massive branch that had been hidden by the underbrush had tripped him up. He looked the branch up and down and noticed that it must have been broken off as the splintered end indicated. He looked up and saw the tree that the branch had come from and could see a clear line of destruction withing the canopy. Following it with his eyes he could see the descent of whatever had run into all the other trees and finally saw torn up spots of earth where something big and heavy and crashed and skipped across the ground like a stone on a lake.

Following the path of destruction was easy enough, a blind man could have done it. As the damage to the trees started to lessen the damage to the earth grew, signaling that whatever had crashed was now on the ground. Swathes of earth were torn up leaving a clear path for Hiccup to follow. He followed the trail up a slight hill and as he crested it a black wing was sticking up from the other side, wrapped up in a bola.

The suddenness of seeing the dragon wing startled Hiccup as he ducked back down behind the small hill, his heart hammering against his chest. He gently peeked back over and finally got a descent look at the mysterious dragon.

No doubt it was the NightFury, black as night, wings like a bat, but smaller than Hiccup would have imagined. He drew his dagger and slowly crested the hill and made his way down. Taking in his surroundings Hiccup noticed a large bloody patch of scales off to the side, stepping close to get a good look at it he noticed a few strands of something were sticking out of the scales.

_Henry_ recognized them right away as the wires that must have been to the tracking device on the NightFury. Understanding as to why the dragon hadn't been found now Henry looked back at the dragon and inched ever closer to it.

_Hiccup_ took in the sight of the legendary creature entangled by his creation and laying on the ground unmoving. He turned back to yell for Astrid but realized that she was long gone and probably wouldn't hear him anyway. Looking at the NightFury he nudged it with his foot to see if it was still alive. Getting no response Hiccup started to finally realize what he had done.

"I hit it… I actually hit it. This changes everything! I can bring back this dragon and show it to village and finally be accepted. They will see that I'm a great dragon kil…" Hiccup stopped mid-sentence.

_Henry_ came back full force and the weight of what would happen if he brought back a dead dragon would mean for the movie and himself. He started to panic and dropped his dagger to the ground and fell against a nearby rock.

"Nononononono, this can't be happening." He muttered to himself.

Visions of him and his dad being blacklisted flashed through his head. His hard work, his dad's hard work to get him to this point all taken away in a single stroke. He wrapped his arms around his knees and buried his head. Tears and sobs almost overtook him when a pained groan cut through the forest air. Henry looked up to see the NightFury had cracked open an eye and was staring at him.

The same piercing green eye that he had seen several days earlier. It didn't have the same effect on him as it did the first time, these eyes were full of pain. Henry felt a two-pronged attack of relief and guilt. Relief that the dragon was alive but guilt that he had caused the dragon such pain.

"I did this." Henry said softly as he gazed at the tangled mess of ropes that held the dragon down.

Henry knew that he had to get the NightFury back to the village, it was the only way for the movie to continue and get it the help it needed. A glint of light from his dagger caught his eyes and Henry knew what he had to do.

The NightFury watched in confusion and panic as Henry picked up the dagger and started to walk toward it. Thinking that Hiccup was going to put it down the NightFury moaned pitifully and slumped its head down. When the sound of ropes snapping entered its ears the NightFury's eyes snapped opened. Feeling the roped loosen around its body it waited until it felt the last of them fall away before it jumped and pinned the small boy to a nearby rock.

Glaring into the boy's soul the NightFury snarled and growled at him, angry that the boy had put him in this humiliating position and thankful for letting him go. The NightFury took great pride in seeing the look of terror and panic on the boy's face, mirroring what he felt just moments ago. He watched the boy close his eyes and turn his head away, just like he did, and resigned himself to the NightFury's mercy.

Seeing as the boy had spared him the NightFury glared down at the tiny human before rearing back and unleashing an ungodly roar in the boy's face. The NightFury jumped away and crashed through the trees and away from the boy who had just survived a close encounter with the most dangerous dragon on the island.

* * *

_(Back in the village)_

Helga watched in shock and surprise at the images that Sharpshot had captured but she was very intrigued by the interaction she saw between Henry and the NightFury. Sitting back and placing a hand on her chin, she began to think of how this movie had taken a bit of drastic turn but a good one none the less. Ideas popped into her head as she smiled and looked back at the screen just in time to see Henry faint. She laughed at the sight and stood up, saving the recording to the hard drives.

"Don't worry Henry, not everyone can say they have had that close of an encounter with a NightFury and lived to tell the tale." Helga said as she saw Henry begin to stir and make his back towards the village.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was an encounter that I'm sure Hiccup and Henry could have gone without. You will see that I italicized Henry and Hiccup's names a few time above this is to indicate a kind of character change as he flips back and forth to what he is supposed to be feeling. Just thought I would explain that. See you all next time, and don't forget to leave a review. As you can see from above I love reading them.**

_**(Published 1/15/2020)**_


	9. New Role

**A/N: Good Morning, Afternoon, Evening. Whatever time you are reading this hope all is well. So I will cut right to it, this is a very dialogue heavy chapter. A lot of interaction between Helga and Henry and a little bit between Hiccup and Stoick. Also I will explain something down in the comment at the end that I feel will have some of you confused but hopefully will clear things up. This chapter is a bit shorter but I feel that it gives motivation for Henry and explain how we will get to the secret meetings with our favorite dragon friend.**

**Anonymous Noob the 2nd: I'm glad you are enjoying this, I am having a blast writing it.**

**Httydastrid4ever: I can see how last chapter might have been a bit confusing, but the idea is that camera's are everywhere around the village like Helga explained. So when Henry saw Audrey in costume he assumed that they were being filmed so he slipped into character and just kept with it as they were going through the hills and trees. So their whole interaction Henry thought they were being filmed, which they were. Whenever they are being filmed or not I will try to make it obvious, by either stating it or by how I type their names, so like if you start seeing Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout; they are filming. Start seeing Henry, Audrey, Simon; they are not. Now I will have some moments where the two worlds come together that will be indicated to make the scenes easier on you the readers. I understand that it might make sense to me but be a bit confusing to you guys. Hope that clears it up, if you get confused again let me know and I will work on it to make it more clear. Hope you are enjoying the story otherwise.**

**CB73: Oh Hiccup and Henry could not be more similar if they tried. Helga is very interested with Henry and tries to take him under her wing so to speak. Audrey is working on being there for Henry but her character Astrid and her in life personality are very stubborn. Not to mention that a big dragon wrench is about to be thrown into the mix. Should go over well... Right?**

**Guest: I'm pretty sure I forgot to mention you in my last chapter as the question and review are kind of the same. Sorry. As for the Red Death, I'm still working on that to be honest, there are a few ideas that I am toying with so we shall see. I know that doesn't do much for you but at the same time I can't reveal everything now can I? Glad you are enjoying the story. It is funny that Hiccup does his job a little too well.**

**gandalfnho: I like using Sharpshot as you can and will see throughout the story. I also enjoy the character Helga and her mysterious abilities. It adds a certain enigma that I am enjoying. There are a few ideas that I have for her and I love the intrigue that people are having with her.**

**Great reviews everyone, I love reading them. Keep those coming and if you are by chance new to me and my stories check out my other works and show them some love. Until next time.**

**Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own HTTYD otherwise I would be funding movies and short stories based off other stories. Who else would love that?!**

* * *

_(Saturday, October 13__th__, 2018)_

The long walk back to the village had done nothing to calm Henry's nerves or his heartrate. His encounter with the NightFury was exciting and terrifying. He was also saddened that he couldn't bring the dragon back to the village with him, he was certain it would have made everyone believe in his abilities. He trudged onward and watched as the setting sun cast long shadows over the village. It was quite serene and peaceful looking, it calmed him down just a bit.

Henry was almost to his hut when he felt something nudge the bottom of his leg. He looked down to see Sharpshot nudging him with his snout. Henry looked to the small camera that had been place on Sharpshot and noticed that the little red light, which would indicate that it is recording, was off. Seeing that he was not being filmed Henry smiled down at his dragon and picked him giving him some long overdue attention.

The tiny dragon eagerly accepted the scratches and rewarded Henry with licks to his hand and a deep purr. Though as the dragon's eyes fluttered open and shut his gaze landed on the recording hut and he remembered the mission he was on. His pupils narrowed slightly, and his body stiffened as the small dragon heard a soft voice in his head.

"_Bring him to me." The voice called out._

Sharpshot flew out of Henry's grasp and grabbed his tunic with his claws and started to tug him in the direction of the recording hut.

"Sharpshot what has gotten into you?" Henry asked, confused by his dragon's unusual behavior.

Sharpshot didn't acknowledge him, the dragon just kept pulling him toward the recording hut. Seeing where Sharpshot was dragging him Henry's heartrate started to pick up once again. It felt like he was at school getting called to the principal's office. Every student's worst nightmare. He continued to walk toward the hut, as it was obvious that Helga wanted to speak with him. Arriving at the door he swallowed and looked to his dragon one last time, Sharpshot had released Henry and was staring ahead at the door, as if Henry wasn't even there.

Sighing Henry knocked on the door and waited for a response, the few silent moments he waited did not help the anxiety he felt from being dragged to the hut.

"Come in." Helga replied.

Henry opened the door and watched as Sharpshot rushed up to Helga and stood at attention. Helga smiled at the dragon as she knelt down in front of the dragon. She gently grabbed the dragon's small head and stared into his eyes with her mysterious purple gaze and finally touched the center of his head. Sharpshot looked as though he was about to faint as the dragon grew wobbly on all four legs.

Henry went to catch his dragon but before he could get there Sharpshot had recovered from his drunken like behavior and was looking around the room, a blank look back in his eyes. As the dragon laid its bug like eyes on Henry it jumped at the boy and firmly planted himself on his face. Henry didn't have time to scream out instead he just sighed as the dim-witted dragons decided to latch itself to Henry's face.

"Dumb dragon." Henry muttered as he pulled Sharpshot off his face.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that; he does have his moments." Helga replied as she laughed at the sight.

"Oh, he does have his moments, they are just few and far between." Henry drawled out as he looked down at his dragon, who licked one of its own eyes.

Henry just shook his head and smiled. His dragon might have fleeting moments of genius and be an utter numbskull most of the time, but he did love the dragon to death and didn't want anything to change.

"So, did you need something Helga? Sharpshot drug me here, well tried to drag me here." Henry corrected himself.

"Yes, I wanted to speak with you Henry. How is everything going?" Helga asked.

"All things considered, I guess they are going okay. I just wish I didn't cause so many accidents." Henry said honestly.

His voice was downtrodden, and he was clearly hard on himself. Helga felt bad for the boy, she knew he was trying his hardest. She walked closer to him and place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it too much Henry, accidents happen. You have done more than enough to help repair the damages. George tells me you are getting really good in the forge." Helga prompted Henry.

She watched as Henry turned red and tried to shy away, but the small smile that grew on his lips did not go unnoticed. She could see that he appreciated the praise.

"Tell that to the other cast members, and I think George is being a little too kind, but I do like working in there. It is fun to tinker around." Henry said honestly.

"Well I'm glad you enjoy it. Now then about the NightFury." Helga began.

The color from Henry's face evaporated, he sucked in a quick breath and his eyes flew open in worry. Seeing the sudden change Helga put her hands up in an effort to calm Henry down.

"Hold on, I'm not mad." Helga said softly.

"You aren't?" Henry asked in disbelief.

"No, I'm not. I know you didn't mean to _actually_ shoot it out of the sky. I know you went looking for it earlier, though it didn't go as planned." Helga said with a smile.

"So, you saw all that huh." Henry said with a nervous chuckle as he scratched the back of his neck.

"I see a great many things Henry, but more to the point I have an idea for the movie, but it has to stay between you and I. None of the other cast members can know about it. Understand?" Helga explained, her voice growing serious by the end.

Henry nodded his head, understanding that this was serious and listened closely to Helga's plan. When she was done Henry was in awe and very excited, his role was just expanded beyond all meaning and he was given more responsibility. He fist pumped the air and let out a series of nervous and excited laughs that Helga found amusing. Henry finally stopped his excited motions and sheepishly reigned himself in, embarrassed by his outburst.

"Don't worry about it Henry, you are allowed to feel excited. This is a big deal for someone so young. Just keep being all of…_This_." Helga said as she gestured to all of Henry.

"You just gestured to all of me." Henry replied.

"Exactly, now run along back to your hut and leave Sharpshot here. When you step out the hut, the next scene will be filming and there is a scene between you and the chief up at your hut remember." Helga instructed Henry.

"I remember." Henry confirmed.

"Oh, and Helga I had a question for you? What is it you do to Sharpshot when you look in his eyes and touch his head?" Henry asked as he recalled the strange encounter when he first walked in.

"All in good time Henry. Just perform well and remember this is our little secret." Helga reminded him as she put her finger to her lips.

Henry copied the gesture and slipped back into character as he walked out the door, leaving Sharpshot in the hut. Helga smiled at the retreating form of the young actor and leaned down to pick up his dragon. She gazed into Sharpshot's eyes again, fixing her purple gaze on the dragon.

"You know what to do my little friend." She said to the dragon, her voice soft and silky.

Sharpshot's pupils narrowed and his body stiffened slightly again. Helga placed him on the floor and opened a small dragon door at the back of the hut and watched as Sharpshot took off in the direction of Henry's hut.

* * *

Hiccup walked through the village as night had finally set in. It was getting close to winter as the air was brisk and had a small bite to it. As he neared his hut, he could hear the sounds of embers being pushed around and brought back to life. A sign that his dad, the chief, was still up.

Opening the door as quietly as he could Hiccup walked quickly over to the stairs and started to crawl up them. he got halfway when Stoick called him.

"Hiccup." Stoick called out and stopped poking at the fire.

Hiccup cringed and accepted that he would have to talk with his dad, though maybe this wouldn't be so bad. He did need to speak to him.

"I need to talk to you dad." Hiccup said as he came down the stairs.

"I need to speak with you too." Stoick replied, clasping his hands together.

Despite being halfway up the stairs Stoick was still at eye level with his son. The difference between the mountain of a man that was the chief, and the small stature of Hiccup was made even more obvious in the light of the fire.

Both father and son took a breath as they prepared to drop world shattering news on each other.

"I don't want to fight dragons."

"I think it is time you learned to fight dragons."

Both father and son spoke at the same time, their words becoming mixed together with neither one hearing the other.

"You go first." Hiccup said, deferring to his dad, as he usually did.

Stoick took in a deep breath, resolute in his decision, even if he didn't like it.

"You get your wish; you start dragon training in the morning." Stoick explained.

"OH man, I should have gone first." Hiccup exclaimed, as panic set in.

He tried to come up with a variety of excuses that would get him out of dragon training, but as it was Stoick had made up his mind. Resolute in his choice Stoick hoisted up an axe and placed it in Hiccup's arms.

"You'll need this." Stoick said as he looked back toward the fire.

"Dad, I don't want to fight dragons." Hiccup tried again.

"Yes, you do." Stoick laughed as if it were a good joke.

They went around and round with each other, Hiccup trying to explain that he couldn't kill dragons, Stoick stating that he would, after training of course. Hiccup started to get a familiar feeling part way through the conversation. Nothing he said was getting through to his dad and he was now stuck in a place he didn't want to be.

"It is time Hiccup, when you enter dragon training you begin your journey to take your place among us. That means you walk like us, you talk like us, and you think like us. No more of…this." Stoick declared, his voice was serious as he gestured to Hiccup.

"You just gestured to all of me." Hiccup replied, having seen the gesture and heard the phrase so many times before. It still hurt coming from his dad.

Seeing that he was not getting out of this, Hiccup agreed to the very one-sided deal his dad had given him and trudged up the stairs to bed. As Hiccup went to bed his thoughts were racing a mile a minute. Trying to figure out how he was supposed to stop being all _this_ with _Hiccup _and keeping being _this_ with _Henry_.

* * *

**A/N: So what I was talking about earlier, the character Stoick in this story is not played by Henry's dad. That is a completely different person. So when I talk about Stoick it is a different person than Steven, Henry's dad. Hopefully that helps and doesn't confuse you guys. The character Stoick and Steven are too different that I couldn't make them the same person, if that makes sense. I hope it does. So this chapter was shorter but the dialogue moved it along I think. I've been watching the first movie a lot lately to help me along. Be sure to leave a review as you can see I love reading them. See you next time.**

_**(Published 1/22/2020)**_


	10. Strange Behavior

**A/N: I know the chapter was a bit later than usual but I made it up to all of you by making it a nice big one for you all to really sink your teeth into. So we go over a number of scenes in this chapter and I had a blast writing it, there will be plenty of double meanings to everything and confuse our poor cast members enough more so than they already are. We are all going to have an identity crisis before this is over, should be fun. I'll see you all in therapy!**

**Guest: Can't reveal everything just yet, have to leave some suspense, but what I can answer is yes, Toothless is actually hurt and as you will see is very wary of Henry still. I'm glad you are enjoying the story and hope you continue to enjoy it. **

**Httydastrid4ever: Glad I could clear that up for you. I still haven't decided what to do with Helga yet, for now she is an enigma and that leaves me so much room to work with it actually sucks. I am left with the unique problem of having too many ideas for her that I just don't know which one to go with LOL! Writers problems huh? Hope your soup is warm and tasty.**

**gandalfnho: Oh Henry has so much more coming for him that his teen mind will have trouble keeping up. I had to come up with a way to expand Henry's role and make some of the later interactions with the cast make sense. I think a secret mission given by Helga would do just that.**

**CB73: As you mentioned first and I do above they are all going to need some serious therapy! That wrap up party is bound to turn some heads. Henry's new mission is going to cause some confusion and just a tiny amount of animosity which should help those identity crisis' that everyone is going through. Helga is something else that I have so many ideas for and there is the problem as well... Too many ideas, what a problem to have eh?**

**Musiclover435: Yeah I could see that causing some issues for everyone if it wasn't explained, I myself had a hard time remembering when I was writing that bit so I knew I had to help you guys out. Glad you are enjoying the story.**

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews they really make my day when I get the little notification on my phone so keep those coming, please and thank you :)**

**Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

_(Monday, October 15__th__, 2018)_

"ACTION!"

"Welcome to Dragon Training!" Gobber said joyously as he flung the gate to the holding pens open.

"Here you will learn how to fight some of the most common dragons that we have to deal with." He continued as the teens walked into the center of the pens.

"I hope to get some serious burns!" Tuff said excitedly as he looked to his sister.

"Yeah, I'm hoping for some mauling. Like on my shoulder or lower back." Ruff said as rolled her shoulders.

"I suppose it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Astrid commented.

"No going back now." She said to herself.

"Yeah, who doesn't love pain. Wooo." Hiccup said lamely, clearly not as excited as the others.

"Who let him in?" Ruff asked annoyed at the sight of Hiccup.

"Hiccup already killed a NightFury. So, I'm pretty sure that disqualifies him." Snotlout replied mockingly.

The twins, Snotlout, and Fishlegs all laughed. Astrid just shook her head and rolled her eyes with disgust. Hiccup deflated a bit but trudged on as Gobber walked back to the boy and wrapped a meaty arm around him.

"Oh don't worry about them. The dragons will just see you as sick or insane and go after some of the more Viking like teens." Gobber told Hiccup. Trying to cheer the boy up.

Hiccup's eyes flashed with sadness for just the briefest of moments. He knew that Gobber meant well, but sometimes what the man thought was a comforting thought or gesture only buried the dagger deeper. Hiccup lined up with the others, next to Fishlegs as it was and waited for Gobber to begin the lesson.

"Now then behind these doors are the dragons that you will most likely see during a raid." Gobber began.

"The Deadly Nadder." Gobber said with a chuckle

"Speed 8, Armor 16." Fishlegs rattled off

"The Hideous Zippleback." Gobber continued.

"Plus 11 stealth times 2." Fishlegs said, like it was a quiz.

"The Monstrous Nightmare!" Gobber proclaimed.

"Firepower 15." Fishlegs followed up.

"The Terrible Terror." Gobber said menacingly.

"Attack 8, Venom 12!" Fishlegs shot back.

"Will you stop that!" Gobber exclaimed, tired of Fishlegs' antics.

"Finally the Gronkle." Gobber said as a devious smirk grew on his face.

"Jaw strength 8." Fishlegs whispered to Hiccup.

Realizing what Gobber was up to as he put his hand on the lever, Snotlout attempted to stop the man when he stepped out of the line.

"Woah! Woah! Aren't you like, going to teach us something first?!" He questioned.

"I believe in learning on the job." Gobber responded as he chuckled and flipped the lever.

"Scatter!" Hiccup shouted as the Gronkle came bursting out of the holding pen.

"You are a crazy old man!" Snotlout shouted as he dodged the flying Gronkle.

"Who you calling old boy? I'm still in me prime!" Gobber said as he tried to strike a pose, only to hear a massive crack and bend over holding his back.

"Okay, maybe a few years past me prime." Gobber admitted as he stood up gingerly.

Taking a few moments to recover and enjoy the terror that the teens were experiencing. Gobber laughed as he heard the kids shout and scream as they tried to avoid the dragon. After taking pleasure in their dismay he figured he should actually get to teaching them.

"Quick what is the first thing you are going to need?" Gobber shouted out.

"A healer." Hiccup said sarcastically.

"Plus 5 speed." Fishlegs said, only to be met by stunned glances.

"The power of Loki." The twins shouted out.

"My Viking Prowess." Snotlout said arrogantly.

"A shield, you yak brains!" Astrid shouted out, annoyed that no one was taking this seriously.

"Shields go!" Gobber shouted in response, showing that Astrid had the correct response.

"Remember shields are the most important thing you can have on the battlefield. Against dragon or man. So, if you have to make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield!" Gobber explained as he shoved a shield into Hiccup's gut.

Hiccup struggled to get the heavy shield strapped to his arm but managed to lift it up to try and defend himself. All the other teens started to grab shields and use them to protect themselves from the flying tank that was the Gronkle. Hiccup slowly inched his way over to a weapons rack and tried to hide behind it.

"Really Hiccup? Hiding on the first day? Though I suppose if you are there you can't mess anything up." Snotlout insulted Hiccup from the opposite side of the arena.

Hiccup glared at Snotlout but said nothing. He looked around the arena to see that most everyone had finally gotten a shield and were taking up defensive positions around the Gronkle. Most everyone, the twins decided that now was a good time to get into one of their trademark arguments.

"Hey that is my shield!" Ruff exclaimed as she and her brother grabbed the same one.

"No, it's not it's mine. Grab that one it has flowers on it. Girls like flowers." Tuff shot back with a chuckle.

His laugh was all Ruff needed to rip the shield from his grasp and hit him over the head with it.

"Ooops, now this one has blood on it." Ruff said mockingly.

Tuff grabbed the shield again and got into a fierce tug of war with Ruff only for the shield to explode into a thousand pieces and spin both of the twins in circles. Dazed and confused the twins looked around trying to figure out what had nearly hit them.

"Ruff, Tuff. You both are out." Gobber stated as he walked around the pens.

"What?" Both twins asked, still trying to collect themselves.

"You both got blasted, so you are out. Speaking of which, every dragon has a shot limit. How many does a Gronkle have?" Gobber asked the remaining teens.

"Five?" Snotlout guessed.

"No, six!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

"Good Fishlegs! That means one shot for each of you!" Gobber cackled as he watched the teens face drop.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" Snotlout asked as he dove out of the Gronkle's path.

"Nah, just trying to keep you on your toes." Gobber replied.

"At this rate we will have as many toes as you do!" Hiccup shouted as he slowly made his way out from behind the weapons rack.

"Nothing wrong with four toes." Gobber replied with a shrug.

"Four?" Snotlout replied, his voice wavering as he realized just who crazy Gobber had to be.

"Enough gab! Get in there! Those shields are good for making noise too. Bang them on the ground or with your weapons, throw off that dragon's aim!" Gobber instructed the teens.

Following the old warrior's advice, the teens saw that the effects were instant. The Gronkle's pupils started to dilate from big to small, its flying started to wavier, shook its head, and started to groan in pain. Growling at the noise that was causing it such distress, the Gronkle charged up a fireball and shot it in the direction of the teens. The Gronkle got lucky as it managed to blast the shield out of Fishlegs' grasp.

"Fishlegs, you're done." Gobber stated.

The large boy scrambled to the gate in order to avoid any injury, leaving Hiccup, Astrid and Snotlout in the ring. The remaining three had stopped banging their shields briefly when they saw the dragon blast Fishlegs shield and that momentary lull in the noise was all the dragon needed to regain its senses.

It started to chase the remaining teens all over the pens before deciding to follow Hiccup. Chasing the boy all over, it gave Snotlout an opening to try and woo Astrid yet again.

"So, I just got the entire hut to myself now that my parents are gone on the raid. You should come over sometime and workout. You look like you work out." He offered trying to be flirtatious.

He never got an answer as he was suddenly tackled to the ground. Landing with a thud Snotlout looked up to see that Hiccup had collided with him and the Gronkle was now coming down on both of them.

"Damnit Hiccup!" Snotlout shouted as he rolled out of the way.

The Gronkle started to chase the larger boy and began to charge up another shot. Eyes narrowed the Gronkle let loose a massive fire ball that collided with Snotlout's shield as he brought it up just in time. Exploding into splinters, it threw Snotlout back a few feet and knocked the boy silly.

"Mama?" Snotlout asked slowly as he opened his eyes.

Seeing that Snotlout was ripe for the picking, the Gronkle landed and began to stalk towards the boy. Recognizing that Snotlout was in no shape to defend himself or get away Hiccup started to run toward the dragon.

"Hey ugly!" Hiccup shouted.

The insult got the dragon's attention and it snapped its head toward the boy. Hiccup stood his ground and started to bang his shield on the ground, trying to disorient the dragon and keep it focused on him. However, with fewer and fewer shields contributing to the noise level, all the sound did was agitate the Gronkle. Without any preamble the dragon launched a fireball at Hiccup. The boy barely lifted the heavy shield up in time to block the fireball, but at a great cost. His shield was destroyed and now the Gronkle was focused firmly on him.

Walking with deadly intent toward the small boy, the Gronkle started to paw at the ground, snarl, and flash its huge, razor sharp teeth at the boy. Hiccup refused to back down and just glared back at the dragon. If he could survive an encounter with a NightFury he should be able to survive this…Right?

The Gronkle stopped a few feet from the boy who had refused to give any ground. The dragon, insulted by the boy's lack of fear, roared at him and began to charge up a fire ball. Seeing that the boy had no protection Gobber started to race toward the boy.

"Hiccup!" He shouted, realizing that he would never make it in time.

Hiccup stood his ground, either fear or courage, perhaps a bit of both, kept his feet rooted to the ground. Just as the dragon launched the fireball, a shield came out of nowhere and blocked the molten ball. The shield exploded in the dragon's face causing it to whimper in pain and scramble back to the safety of its pen. Hiccup was thrown back from the force of the blast, the tips of his hair singed and his ears ringing. As he regained his wits about him, he saw Astrid standing halfway across the pens, her chest heaving deeply and notably with no shield on her arm.

Putting it all together, Hiccup saw that Astrid must have thrown her shield at the dragon in order to block the fireball and save Hiccup's life. Hiccup stood up on jelly like legs and stumbled over to Astrid who was still heaving and glaring at him.

"Thank you." Hiccup said as he shook off the last effects of the blast.

Astrid's reaction was instant. She reared her arm back and punched Hiccup on the shoulder, hard.

"OW! I already had a fireball explode in my face. I don't need anymore pain." Hiccup exclaimed as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Mutton head, don't scare me like that again!" Astrid shouted at Hiccup as she punched his other shoulder.

Hiccup went started to rub his other shoulder, a retort on the tip of his tongue, but it died when he looked at Astrid. Her stance was angry, the way her shoulders were tense and hunched was angry, the way her brow was furrowed told him she was angry. Her eyes though told a different story, her eyes were scared and relieved. Scared that Hiccup _and_ Henry were almost fried. Relieved that Hiccup _and_ Henry were both safe. Realizing that her concern and worry was coming off as anger Hiccup nodded at Astrid but kept rubbing his shoulder.

"I'll do my best." Hiccup replied and gave her a small smile.

"Good." Astrid nodded in return as the tension in her body eased and she walked toward the gate of the pens.

"Let this be a lesson and a reminder to you all. Teamwork is essential, you will need each other if you are to survive. Oh, and a dragon will always…always go for the kill." Gobber told the class as his voice turned deadly serious and his gaze turned to Hiccup.

"SCENE!" Helga shouted from her floating platform.

The director was lowered from the sky by her entourage of Gronkles, all who seemed oddly transfixed on performing their task. Henry noted that they all seemed to be in the same trance like state he would see Sharpshot in after the tiny dragon interacted with the kind yet mysterious director.

Helga stepped off her platform and made sure to show her appreciation to each of the Gronkles. Once she was done, she turned to her young cast members who were all waiting to hear what she had to say.

"Very good all of you. It got a little hectic there for a few moments and I started to get a little worried." Helga began, her voice full of concern, but joyful that no one was seriously hurt.

"How is Simon anyway?" She asked.

"Nothing that he won't recover from. A few hours and he will be back to normal." A member of the medical team informed her. The man had just finished examining Simon.

"Good to hear. Let this be a reminder to you all. This could be very dangerous if we are not all careful. So please do a good job with your lines and scenes but be careful." Helga reminded them all. Her gaze holding on Henry for a moment.

"Why is she looking at Henry?" Thomas asked bluntly.

"I think she is trying to give us all advice but making sure that Henry gets the idea. Since he was the one that almost caused Simon to become dragon lunch, and he was almost reduced to ashes." Rachel explained to her brother.

"Ohhhhhhhh… Way to go Henry." Thomas said while glaring at Henry.

"Alright enough of that. I know that Henry didn't do anything on purpose. It was an accident and nothing more. Now I want everyone to head over to the make up hut for a few touch ups and get ready for the next scene later tonight." Helga instructed the young cast members.

Everyone nodded and began to head for the gate. One by one the teens walked out of the holding pens with Henry bringing up the rear. He was almost out of the gate when he felt a hand gently grab his shoulder. He looked back to see Helga give him a smile and a sly wink. Getting the hint Henry nodded and once he was out of the pens he turned and walked towards the rolling hills and forest.

Helga had already called Sharpshot to her and with her mysterious purple gaze and low echoey voice, bade him to follow Henry once again. The dragon had taken off without hesitation and the director, satisfied with her work, walked back to the village.

Audrey was about to walk into the makeup hut when she turned to look for Henry. She got the feeling that she was probably a bit too rough early but that was only because the mutton head had scared the living daylights out of her. She thought that she was able to convey that her anger was born out of concern for Henry more than actually being angry at him. It wouldn't hurt to make sure, however when she turned to look for him, she found that Henry was nowhere to be found. She deflated a bit, annoyed that her plans for the moment would have to wait.

* * *

_(In the Forest)_

Henry understood the que that Helga had given him back at the holding pens. It was all part of his and Helga's secret discussion that had taken place days ago. He knew what he had to do or at least an idea and took the time between the holding pens and the forest to get back into character.

_Hiccup_ walked through the forest until he stumbled upon the remains of the numerous ropes and rocks that made up the bola's that had taken down the NightFury. Gobber's words ringing in his ears.

"_A dragon will always go for the kill."_

"Why didn't you?" Hiccup wondered out loud.

He remembered the general direction the NightFury had taken off in after he had released it. It was also visible in the forest itself, the branches that were missing made a clear path of where the dragon had gone. Following the trail was easy enough, now that he knew what to look for and soon enough, he stumbled upon a small depression in the rolling hills and forest floor.

The depression was surround by trees shielding it from view even if you were just ten feet away from it. The depression had tall walls with rock peeking out of the grass, showing that walls were not as soft and gracious as they appeared to be. A number of small caves were in embedded into the walls, providing plenty of shelter for animals of all sizes. Hiccup sat down on the edge and took in the scene. He had heard stories of places that had been touched by the Gods themselves, places that they had visited when they traveled to the mortal world. He was certain that this place surely would have been graced by their presence, he could feel it.

A small shimmer caught his eye and when he looked down at his side, he noticed a group of small black scales near the edge of the depression. He picked one up and cradled it in his hands, examining the scale carefully. Feeling its smooth texture, noticing how it reflected his image perfectly back at him, the size of it no bigger than a pebble.

_Henry_ pulled out the necklace his mother had given him. The small dragon scale pendant was similar in size and shape, though the color was similar it was a deep blue to the shiny black. Still the similarities were there, and it made Henry smile as a few more memories of his mother surfaced. A curious coo brought Henry back to the world and reminded him that he was supposed to be in character.

_Hiccup_ put the necklace back under his shirt and looked down into the depression. He was met with the curious green eyes that he remembered from the holding pens. Their hypnotic presence holding Hiccup in place as they gazed into his soul. Hiccup unknowingly started to reach out toward the dragon, even though he was nowhere close enough to actually touch it. Still the intention was clear, and the dragon still seemed to be very wary of him, the NightFury growled and barred his teeth at the boy before retreating into a nearby cave.

"What are you?" Hiccup asked himself and the dragon.

Realizing that the NightFury was done with him for the day, Hiccup got up and began the long hike back to the village. His thoughts were a racing by him a mile a minute, trying to figure what his interaction with the NightFury meant, if it meant anything at all.

Night had taken over by the time Hiccup got back to the village and he was reminded by his stomach that he had nothing to eat since morning. He headed to the Great Hall only for thunder to crash above him and a downpour to soak him to the bone instantly.

"Perfect." Hiccup groaned out as he pushed the heavy doors open.

Hiccup walked in with water dripping off him. He grabbed a plate of food and went to sit down with the rest of the teens from Dragon Training. He neared the table and as he went to sit down Snotlout glared him down and shuffled along the bench blocking any chance for Hiccup to sit down. Sighing and shaking his head Hiccup just moved to the next table and sat down.

"Alright what went wrong in the ring today?" Gobber asked the teens.

"Hiccup showed up." Ruff teased.

"He didn't get eaten." Tuff added.

"He nearly got me killed." Snotlout said hatefully.

"He is never where he should be." Astrid concluded.

Hiccup looked up to glare at them all in his own regard but said nothing. Ruff, Tuff, and Snotlout seemed to be talking about Hiccup _and _Henry, and their delivery of the lines felt like they actually meant it. Astrid at least had a flash of concern in her eyes, showing her tone was born more of the worry he made her feel rather than actually feeling any ill will towards him.

"Right well then, listen up!" Gobber shouted, getting their attention and moving the teens along.

"This here is the Book of Dragons. Everything we know about every dragon we know of. Read and live this stuff, it might save your life one day." He said seriously.

"Wait read." Tuff said, his voice aghast.

"While we are still alive." Ruff said in disgust.

"Why read stuff, when you can just kill the things the words tell you about." Snotlout protested.

"Oh, come on guys this book is awesome! I've read it like seven times! There is this one dragon that spews boiling hot water at you…" Fishlegs started until he realized that everyone was staring at him and his admission.

"Yeah, there was a small chance I was going to read it to see what kind of chaos these dragons can cause." Tuff commented, clearly bored with the conversation.

"But noooooow…" Ruff followed up shaking her head.

"You guys read I'll go kill stuff. Assuming that no other _accidents _happen." Snotlout stated, throwing a glare Henry's way.

Pretending he didn't hear or see Snotlout, Hiccup walked up to the book and examined its thick leather-bound cover. The emblem of Berk adorning its cover he went to open it when a familiar voice cut through the air.

"So, where did _you_ go this afternoon?" Astrid's voice cut through his thoughts.

"What the hell?!" Hiccup cursed as he stumbled over himself.

Astrid crossed her arms over her chest and smirked at the boy. He scared far too easily but it was fun, and he usually took it in stride. She placed a hand on the table and leaned some of her weight on it, allowing Hiccup to regain himself and give her an answer.

Hiccup looked to Astrid and could read between the lines. Astrid _and _Audrey were asking him where he had gone. _Henry _knowing that he couldn't tell her, recalling his promise to Helga and _Hiccup _knowing that she would never believe him and maybe even turn him in couldn't tell her. So he lied.

"I uh- I was out training." Hiccup answered, though he didn't even sound convinced by it.

"Training, really?" Astrid responded, clearly not buying it.

Knowing that _both _were lying, Astrid made to leave the hall when Hiccup suddenly stopped her.

"Wait! Please don't go." He pleaded.

Astrid stopped mid stride and looked back, waiting for him to continue. She did find it enjoyable to watch him fumble over himself.

"Look I know you are worried and I'm sorry for scaring you earlier. I didn't mean to I'm sorry." Hiccup began, his voice gaining sincerity. Hiccup _and _Henry bleeding through.

"Please stay, perhaps you and I could read the Book of Dragons?" Hiccup suggested, though it sounded like _Henry_ was asking.

She knew that she was supposed to leave, the scene called for it. But the more she looked at Hiccup's emerald green eyes she found that she just couldn't say no.

"Alright, I suppose. I've read it, but a refresher can't hurt." She conceded as she took a seat next to Hiccup.

They opened the book and felt a chill run through both their spines. Each dragon Hiccup listed off seemed to dispatch of its foes in more gruesome fashion than the last and he was certain that as the storm outside grew in intensity some of the pictures in the book started to move. Page after page they turned all ending the same way, every dragon was extremely dangerous and to kill it on sight. They last page they flipped was oddly empty save for a few ominous warnings.

"NightFury." Hiccup said breathlessly.

"Size unknown, speed unknown." Astrid followed up.

"The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon." Hiccup continued.

"Your only hope, hide and pray that it doesn't find you." Astrid finished.

They both shared a look as the atmosphere around only enhanced the deadly nature of the dragon. Hiccup swallowed but looked thoughtfully at the blank pages, troubled by what was written and what he knew to be at least a little different. He had survived two encounters with the unholy offspring of lightning and death. Astrid noticed the odd look in Henry's eyes as they read off the page. It just added to the theme of strange behavior he had been having all day. She looked back to the page and maybe it was the fact that it was night and her mind was running wild with the dark and making things seem a bit scarier than they were. But she decided that she really didn't want to see this dragon…ever.

* * *

**A/N: Strange behavior by everybody, and real life and their roles all blending as one and giving them better scenes than they could imagine while forging genuine bonds. These poor kids are going to need to some major R&R after this movie. Like I said above, a little late on the chapter but a nice long one for you. Enjoy and be sure to leave a review as you can see, I read them all.**


	11. Mind Games

**A/N: So this chapter was supposed to be the scene where the Nadder starts to chase after everyone and it all goes awry and Astrid/Audrey loses her cool with Hiccup/Henry. But as I was typing I got a wonderful idea of what I wanted to do with Helga and how to plant seeds for a question that most everyone has had. Plus I felt like we needed a bit of father and son bonding time, plus get a way to show that Henry likes going to forge and establish that he likes to tinker around, which should come in handy later on. Now for the reviews:**

**Httydastrid4ever: I like to include characters more to try and make the conversion more realistic. Don't get me wrong I love the movies and I understand that they have time limits and such but I always feel like some things were rushed. I hope you are ready because I just added new ingredients to the soup and I hope it turns out better than Astrid's Yaknog. LOL!**

**WinterBreath0602: That is so cool that you would use one of my stories as inspiration. I honestly never thought anyone would look at my stories and think that so thank you for that. If you need some help I would gladly toss ideas back and forth. Good vibes to you as well.**

**CB73: I have decided what role I am going to give Helga and I think you will be able to determine what that is, it took some time but I will love writing it now that I have a plan. This chapter we see the cost of Henry and Helga's subterfuge on poor Henry. This poor boy is going through so much he is going to need all the help he can get. If he can survive that is**

**Lovely reviews all around I hope you all enjoy the chapter and the new twist that I put in. **

**Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

_(Wednesday, October 17th, 2018)_

The torrential downpour that had lasted for a couple of days, effectively stopping production until it passed. Showing that the weather of Norway was unpredictable and harsh. Most of the cast had been forced to stay in their huts to avoid being chilled to the bone. Thankfully though some of the catering workers braved the storm and got some food and water to the young cast members. While most of the cast members were trying to avoid going stir crazy or thinking about the upcoming scene, Henry was thinking about one thing and one thing only, the NightFury.

The creature had fascinated him like nothing he had seen before. He could still see the hypnotic green eyes holding him in place, there was a curiousness to those eyes as well as a healthy dose of caution. Even in his dreams the dragon did not leave him, always looking at him, sometimes for him, and every time their eyes met, it felt like they were each gazing into each other's very being. Henry always woke up after that, breathing heavily and his heart beating against his ribcage. He never could get back to sleep after that, which led to sleepless nights.

Waking up in the middle of the night always gave Henry plenty of time to think. He wasn't sure how long he could keep up this charade that he and Helga had formulated. Audrey was already suspicious, and he really didn't want to jeopardize his only friendship on the set. He also didn't want to let Helga down, she's placed so much trust in him that whether the movie succeeds or fails could depend on him. Hating the position he found himself in and not wanting to think about it anymore, Henry threw off the furs more harshly than it required and started to get dressed.

At this point in time he didn't even bother getting into his own clothes that he had brought. It was easier to get dressed in his character's costume as there were literally dozens of the same outfit in his room. Heading downstairs, he found that his dad had apparently had trouble sleeping as well. Steven was staring into the flames of the fire, occasionally poking it with an iron rod and watching the embers fly up like fireworks. The mountain of a man let out a massive yet sad sigh and if Henry wasn't already in the room, he would have missed it.

"Oh Veronica, how I wish you were here." Steven whispered, the love and hurt in his voice filling the room.

Henry instantly grabbed the dragon scale pendant and felt his own eyes tear up. He could remember the absolute love and devotion that his mom and dad had for each other, and the utter devastation of learning his mom and passed away. It was the only time he had seen his dad openly weep.

Recalling one of the many counseling sessions that he and his father had gone through, Henry quietly walked up to his dad and took a seat next to him. Henry didn't say anything, he just stared at the fire and pulled off his dragon scale pendant. Gently, he put it in his dad's open palm and closed his hand around it.

Steven had known his son was there, though he didn't know how much he had heard. It didn't take a genius to know what was going through his head right now though. It was a rare moment where the big man let his emotions rise to surface and you could read him from space. He lifted his hand to see what his son had placed in it and upon seeing the pendant that his wife had gifted their son he allowed a single tear to fall.

"I miss her too dad." Henry said after moments of silence.

There wasn't much more to say. Just being around each other during these moments was more than enough for both of them. Sharing the grief and the pain made it bearable, but sharing the love and the strength that Veronica had instilled in them allowed them to push on.

Steven had brought the pendant close to him and placed a gentle kiss upon it before handing it back to his son. Henry placed the pendant back around his neck and gave his dad a silent nod, a confirmation that he would always be there even in the dead of night.

"Couldn't sleep either huh son?" Steven asked after taking a few moments to regain himself.

"Yeah, been having some trouble to past couple of nights." Henry admitted, the atmosphere from before bringing out a truth he had been trying to keep hidden.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Steven asked, his voice filling with concern.

Henry mentally chastised himself, he didn't want to worry his father anymore than he already was. His thoughts from the past few nights though brought themselves forward, against Henry's will and coupled with the fragile atmosphere Henry found that he couldn't lie, not to his dad, not now. So, he told him.

Henry told his dad everything that was plaguing his mind. The secrecy, the strain it was putting on him, his worry about the growing friendship with Audrey, the bullying from the others, his need for this all to succeed, his worry about the dragon. When he was finally done Henry felt his shoulders get a little lighter, like a great weight had been lifted from him.

"I see, that is quite a lot to keep inside. But why wait to tell me, or Audrey? I'm sure we could have helped you." Steven told his son.

"I know dad, but I didn't want to disappoint Helga, she has placed so much trust in me. I just wanted to make everyone proud." Henry said softly.

"We are proud Henry; you are doing a wonderful job. From what I've seen you and Audrey are the best and for Helga to place that kind of trust in you, shows you how much faith she has in you." Steven encouraged.

"I know it hasn't been easy son, but it is time for you to realize how good you are, and that people notice it." Steven said proudly.

"I know this might be hard and I know you are trying to make friends. I know you want people your own age around but always remember that I am here, I will always be here. If you ever feel the need to tell me something Henry, please tell me. I love you son and nothing on this earth will change that." Steven said as he pulled his son in for a hug.

"I love you too dad." Henry said softly, his dad's words hitting home and reminding him how lucky he was.

The two separated and nodded to each other, a silent confirmation that the message had gotten through. Looking to the table behind them Henry spotted a few pieces of bread and some dried meat. Grabbing the items, he made for the door which got his father's attention.

"Where you off to son?" The Steven asked.

"I was heading to the forge; I like to go there and tinker about. George has given me permission and it helps clear my head." Henry said as he opened the door.

The rain had lightened and looked like it would clear out later in the day. Henry grabbed a cloak that was hanging and threw it on.

"If anyone asks tell them I'm at the forge." Henry called back as he left the house.

"Alright son, be safe." Steven replied just before the door shut.

* * *

_(The Forge)_

Henry fired up the furnace and started to look around. George certainly belonged to the group of people that found organization in chaos. Henry did too but not this much chaos, he started to tidy up a bit and soon enough found that it was easier to walk around and find certain tools. Henry found some scarp metal from a few broken props and put them into a cast to be melted by the forge.

Waiting for the metal to melt he found himself sitting at a desk staring into the flames. The flames seemed to send him into a daydreaming like state as he soon began to recall all his experiences with the NightFury. The dragon had such a hold on him that Henry was wondering if he had been brainwashed into thinking about the dragon. Groaning and running his hands through his hair Henry turned away from the fire lest he be drawn back in and unable to get out.

Henry noticed a small leather-bound book on the edge of the table, and curious as to what could be inside of it, he brought close to him and opened it. He wasn't sure what to expect but an entire blank book was not it, slightly disappointed he left the book open. He looked into the cast and saw that the metal was not yet melted down all the way, growing bored he tried to find something to occupy his time. He noticed a pencil, or what he guessed was supposed to be a pencil and picked it up.

Without thinking he sat back at the desk and started to doodle aimlessly on the page. He had no real design in mind it was just to keep his mind busy. He had no idea how long he stayed in that position but when Henry realized that he was no longer alone he jumped out of the chair and found Helga looking at, amused smirk on her face.

"Getting lost in thought are we now." She teased the boy.

"Something like that." Henry admitted.

Helga walked into the room and saw that Henry had cleaned up a bit and was melting down some scrap metal for something and appeared to be drawing. Curious as to what the boy was doing, she focused her mysterious purple eyes on him.

"So, what are you doing in here?" She asked, her voice taking on a slight echo.

"I was just trying to clear my head; I like coming in here to tinker around and see what I can make." Henry admitted.

"And what were you going to make?" Helga asked, her interest piqued.

"Not sure really, it was probably just going to be a few nails, ball bearings, or gears. Nothing to fancy but just some stuff that I could make with scrap in case we need it." Henry explained.

"Though I got bored waiting and apparently started to draw…something." He gestured with his hands and he turned back to the book.

Surprised to see that he had drawn a rough sketch of the dragon that had plagued his thoughts and dreams for many nights, the NightFury. Shocked by what he drew and just a tiny bit angry Henry groaned and slumped down in the chair.

"This dragon is going to be the death of me." Henry exaggerated with a sigh.

"I highly doubt it will be the _death_ of you." Helga chuckled.

"I hope not, this dragon just won't leave my thoughts alone. He burrowed in and made himself nice and cozy." Henry lamented.

"Some dragons have that affect, it can be a gift or a curse." Helga replied cryptically.

Henry missed the way her eyes flashed red for a brief moment and how her stance went stiff. Though she was able to shake it off and remember why she had come here in the first place.

"Anyway, I came looking for you. The rain let up and we are ready for the next scene, so if you would make your way down to the holding pens, we are all set up." Helga explained.

"Okay." Henry sighed.

"You alright Henry?" Helga asked, showing her concern for the young cast member.

"This whole subterfuge is starting to wear me down is all." Henry admitted.

"I understand Henry, but please try and bear with it a bit longer. I know the others don't see it, but this is helping the movie, and soon enough you will be able to tell them okay. Just bear with it for now, please?" Helga implored him.

"I can do it, just if we can I would like Audrey to be in on it soon. She is kind of my only friend here and I know she knows that something is up." Henry suggested.

"When the time is right, I will let you tell her but for know she can't know." Helga agreed but reminded Henry of their plan.

"Thank you." Henry replied, having relaxed a little.

"Of course, now then remember what you are doing today?" She asked.

Henry nodded and stood up making his way out the door. Helga followed him only to stagger once she reached the door, her eyes flashed from their vibrant purple to a dark red before shifting back to the purple gaze everyone knew. Her back straightened, her walk was stiff, and the caring and kind nature in her eyes was nowhere to be found. She walked with purpose to the holding pens and right up to the Nadder pen. She held the Nadder's gaze just like she did for every dragon before the start of a scene, so no one questioned her.

"_I want him dead."_ Helga said but it was not her voice. In place of the soft and echoey tone that she normally had, was a low and demonic growl.

The Nadder reacted accordingly, thrashing about as its eyes flashed from its natural yellow tinge, to purple and red. They finally stopped with some strange mix of all three colors and prepared for the doors to open. Helga stepped back and onto her platform. The Gronkles lifted it slowly into the air and as they got higher Helga felt a pressure in her head like it was going to explode. It brought her to her knees and her breathing to deepen. When she regained her senses, she was confused as to how she had gotten to the holding pens and on to her platform.

Seeing that the scene below her was set and they couldn't afford any more delays, she prepared to set the scene in motion hoping that nothing would go wrong.

"ACTION!"

* * *

**A/N: A touching scene between father and son, a conflicted teenager trying to do what is asked of him without losing what he has gained, and a mysterious force has introduced itself. If they all survive the film the entire cast will have one hell of a story to tell. Leave a review and tell me what you think as you can see from above I read them all. See you all next time.**

_**Published 2/12/20**_


	12. This Joke is Getting Old

**A/N: Alright here we go, this was supposed to be last week's chapter but like I said I got distracted by Helga and what I could do with her. Now we see the results of a more enraged Nadder and the consequences of Henry/Hiccup's strange behavior and all of the accidents that have plagued production. Lots of double meaning in this chapter plus a new point of view that I think will add a bit of depth to this world. Hope you all enjoy!**

**httydastrid4ever: NOT THE TEA! But yeah, that was my plan with Helga and should give you an idea about how powerful this outside force is if it can control Helga. I will leave you to think about what that force is. Careful with that tea now don't want you getting burned.**

**gandalfnho: Poor Helga, she is just as much a victim in this as Henry is to all these accidents.**

**Guest: I'm sorry for not getting to your review last chapter, thought I got to them all. As for who is controlling our poor Helga... Well there is a certain big and mean dragon we have yet to see that we know has some control over others. As for why it wants Henry dead... Well it lost the Nightfury cause him.**

**CB73: The Nadder's new orders will give the scene an added danger effect I think and make the reactions afterwards more warranted. One cast member in particular reaches a breaking point and nobody can really blame them. This mysterious force certainly put things into motion and now there is a price that must be paid.**

**Whiskerface: I enjoyed making the difference between Stoick and Steven. I like seeing a supportive father rather than just a distant one. Sharpshot is one of my favorite things about this story and he will be seen around more. Helga was so much fun to write and I have enjoy the arc that I have created for her. Everyone is at a crossroads and soon the consequences are starting to play out. Glad you are enjoying the story!**

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter and thank you for the lovely reviews. Now there are a lot of POV changes in this chapter, try not to overthink them to hard as I do make them obvious without marking them. If it is too confusing, let me know and I will go back and mark them for future readers.**

**Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

_(Wednesday, October 17__th__, 2018)_

"Today is all about ATTACK!" Gobber cried out over the holding pens.

The young Vikings were scrambling in and out of the massive wooden maze that had been constructed. Trying to make sharp cuts and sudden stops in order to avoid the Deadly Nadder. The rain fall from the past few days was making it difficult and already a few had tumbled to the ground.

"Nadder's are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter!" Gobber shouted out as he chuckled to himself.

The Nadder had hopped onto the top of the wooden walls and peered down into the corridors of the maze looking for its target. The dragon's eyes were pulsing, its pupils constantly dilating, and it was taking in the scents of the air trying to find a certain human. The rain fall was masking the scents, and everything was muddled together, not to mention the human it was looking for was nowhere to be seen. The dragon hopped off the wooden wall and began to stalk through the maze, determined to find the boy and quiet the voice that was ringing inside its head.

"_I want him dead!"_ The same demonic growl shouted inside the Nadder's head.

The poor dragon shook its head trying to silence the voice. The voice took over though and it enraged the dragon and it let out a low growl and unfurled its deadly spines. Ready to strike and aimed to kill.

On the other side of the arena as the young Vikings ran past him Hiccup was looking up at Gobber trying to get some answers to a question that he had from a couple nights before.

"So, I noticed that the book didn't have anything on a NightFury. Is there another book, or a scroll? Hiccup trailed off, waiting for an answer.

"No one has ever seen a NightFury and lived to tell the tale, now git in there!" Gobber responded, bored with the conversation.

"But how would one sneak up on one, you know in theory?" Hiccup pressed.

"Hiccup! Get in there!" Gobber shouted. Clearly unamused by the questions.

Seeing that Gobber either had no answers or would not give any, Hiccup turned away and went to join the others in tracking down the Nadder. He met up with Astrid who turned to him and gave a short nod, before peering around a corner. Seeing that the Nadder was nowhere in sight both teens made their way across the corridor and to the next wall, being wary of the dragon that was on the hunt.

The Nadder heard a noise coming from one of the corridors and quickly went to investigate. Perhaps it was the human that it was supposed to find. Blurred visions of what the boy should look like flashed in its mind, a small skinny boy with piercing green eyes. No other details were shown, and it greatly enraged the dragon. The Nadder roared out and stalked down the corridor, sniffing the air trying to find what had made the noise. Suddenly something tried to run across the corridor and the Nadder, startled by the sudden movement it unleashed a storm of spines in the direction of the movement.

The sound of its spines hitting wood and metal rang through the corridors as a gasp and shout of fear and shock sounded out.

"I'm really starting to question your teaching methods!" Fishlegs shouted out as he looked down at his shield to see a number of Nadder spines embedded in it.

Gobber chuckled at the remark but otherwise said nothing. The Nadder growled and continued to stalk through the corridor trying to find its target. As the dragon prepared to round a corner a horrific odor filled its nostrils. The Nadder recoiled and tried to see what the source of the stench was. The narrows corridors of the maze were preventing it from turning its head to see and its large snout and horn didn't allow the dragon to see in front of it either.

"Remember all dragons have blind spot. So, look for it, hide in it, and when the moment is right strike!" Gobber called out.

Ruff and Tuff had accidentally stumbled into the Nadder's blind spot and were following the movements of the Nadder to stay out of the sight. Not being able to move forward or back Ruff was closer to Tuff than she would have liked and as a result was forced to take in the scent of his unwashed self.

"Oh my Gods, do you ever bathe?" Ruff gagged.

"Hey if you don't like then go find your own blind spot! Tuff shouted back as he elbowed her.

"How about I give you one!" Ruff shouted back as she headbutted him.

Before their arguing could continue the sound of the dragon chittering caught the twin's attention. Just as the dragon was about to unleash a stream of super-heated fire the twins dove out of the way. The stream of fire flew down the corridors and struck the head of Hiccup's axe, rendering it useless.

"Blind spot yes, deaf spot… not so much." Gobber commented.

The twins ran through the maze dodging the Nadder whenever they could. Hiccup had tossed away the handle of his ruined axe and continued to follow Astrid through the maze. The Nadder was getting more and more agitated and they wanted to stay out of sight until they were ready to strike.

"What's the plan?" Hiccup whispered.

"Short-term plan don't die. Long-term plan, use the maze to sneak behind the Nadder and take it out." Astrid summarized.

"Right, easy then." Hiccup drawled out.

Astrid glared back at him which had Hiccup raising his hands to show he was backing off. Nodding Astrid began to lead them through the maze, listening for the Nadder and trying to stay out of sight. As they neared another section of wall the sound of heavy breathing and footsteps caused both teens to halt their movement and wait.

The sounds grew louder as it approached their portion of the corridor. Hiccup and Astrid were frozen in place, trying to run back and get down the closest corridor was not an option, it was too far. The only choice they had was to stay and fight. Thinking quickly Astrid gave Hiccup her shield and had him duck down in front of her to provide some cover. She readied her axe to throw it at the would-be attacker.

A horn peered around the corner and caused Astrid and Hiccup to tense up, it had to be the dragon. Astrid drew her arm back and prepared, but as the horn continued to move Hiccup was the first to realize that it wasn't a Nadder horn coming around the wall. He stood up and stopped Astrid from hurling her axe down the corridor.

"Astrid wait! It's not the Nadder." Hiccup told her.

Confused as to what Hiccup was talking about, Astrid looked up to see that the horn was attached to a helmet. A helmet that belonged to Snotlout, who was grinning flirtatiously at her.

"I know I am ferocious and fierce as a dragon Astrid, but don't worry I'm all Viking and all yours." He said as he flexed his biceps.

"Not if you were the last Viking on Midgard." Astrid seethed.

"Just give it time, you will soon see how much better of a Viking I am then this dead weight you've been dragging around is." Snotlout said as he motioned to Hiccup.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, used to Snotlout's insults and just not caring anymore. Astrid _and_ Audrey started to shake with anger, she was getting tired of Snotlout _and _Simon trying to put down Hiccup _and _Henry. She marched up to him, fully intent on giving him a piece of her mind but was stopped by Hiccup. She looked back at Hiccup who was just shaking his head telling her not to do it. Reluctantly she nodded back but turned to Snotlout and pointed her axe at him.

"When this is all over, I'm going to give you a piece of my mind." Astrid _and _Audrey threatened the boy.

Snotlout was as thickheaded as they come though and winked at Astrid, taking her threat as innuendo.

"I'll take whatever piece you give me." The boy whispered back.

Astrid nearly buried her axe in Snotlout's skull but the sound of the Nadder growling stole all of their attention. Noticing that it came from behind them they all knelt down and crept to the nearest corner. Astrid peered around and noticed the dragon was sniffing the air and looking down the corridors it passed, searching for them. Waiting for the dragon to look down a corridor Astrid rolled across the corridor to next section of wall and waited for the others. Hiccup was next and did his best to follow Astrid's lead, he didn't account for Snotlout wanting to mess him up.

Just as Hiccup was about to roll across the corridor himself, he felt Snotlout step on his heel which caused Hiccup to stumble forward and land flat on his back. The sound of Hiccup hitting the ground drew the Nadder's attention instantly and it sent the Nadder into a frenzy. The dragon had finally found its target and the voice was now screaming inside its head.

"_I WANT HIM DEAD!"_

The dragon unleashed a torrent of fire towards Hiccup who just managed to scramble out of the way. Astrid peered around the corner to see where the Nadder was only to find that it was charging down the corridor, she was about to throw her axe at the dragon when she was pushed back by the bulky form of Snotlout.

"Don't worry babe I got this!" He shouted as he tossed his hammer at the dragon.

The dragon stopped and watched as the hammer collided with the wall and nowhere near the Nadder. The dragon laughed at the boy's pathetic attempt to injure it and Astrid just glared at Snotlout who was instantly coming up with excuses.

"What? The sun was in my eyes, do you want me to block out the sun? I mean I could do that, but I don't have the time right now!" Snotlout tried to explain.

"The sun was in your eyes? It's been cloudy all-day you moron!" Astrid shouted at him as she turned to run down the corridor as the Nadder was now charging after her.

Hiccup yanked her back down the corridor and pulled them both into a dead sprint. The Nadder was now chasing after them both though strangely its eyes were narrowed and trained on Hiccup. The two rounded a corner and kept running, while the Nadder crashed into a wall causing the maze to start falling over like trees in a hurricane.

In the chaos of everything Astrid found herself running along the tops of the maze walls and Hiccup was dodging the falling sections and the Nadder down below. Unfortunately, Astrid ran out of walls to run across and was forced to jump down to ground below. In her haste however she didn't see that Hiccup was below her and in mid-fall she found herself screaming his name to get his attention.

"HICCUUUUUUP!" Astrid screamed just as she collided with the boy.

"OOOOH! Love on the battlefield." Tuff cooed from behind a section of fallen wall.

"She can do better." Ruff remarked.

Finding herself laying on Hiccup in a suggestive way Astrid quickly stood up only to see the Nadder charging at her and Hiccup. Thinking fast she went to grab her axe only to find that it was buried in Hiccup's shield. She tried to yank the weapon free but found that it would not come loose.

"Here just let me…" Hiccup tried to get but Astrid was not hearing it.

The Nadder was drawing closer, the voice in its head screaming to end the boy's life. The dragon was so focused on the boy that it didn't even register that there was another human right next to him. The dragon only realized it when it felt a surge of pain race through its jaw and the sound of splintering wood filled its ears. The dragon roared out in pain but found that the voice in its head had gone silent, as though it was never there to begin with. Trying to regain its bearings the dragon looked around and saw the destruction of the collapsed maze and the ruined weapons scattered about. It looked down to see the boy on the ground and the female with an axe in her hands and the remains of the wooden shield that had been destroyed against its skin.

Seeing that it must have had something to do with the destruction around the dragon cooed sadly. Not sure what had happened but knowing that it had been apart of it. The Nadder prided itself on always being in control and never doing anything rash or destructive, but clearly it had. The dragon walked back to its pen, not wanting to see what it had caused but wondering why it had caused such destruction in the first place. Such thoughts only caused the Nadder a headache and once it was back in its pen the dragon went to sleep trying to forget the scene just outside.

Astrid was heaving as she watched the dragon slink off back to its pen. She was scared, angry, confused, and she didn't know which one to feel more of. She turned to Hiccup who was curled up on the ground and rubbing his cheek. She had planted her foot on his face and yanked the shield off of him in order to defend them against the charging Nadder.

She wasn't sure what caused the Nadder to go berserk like that. All she knew was that she looked behind her after she rolled across the corridor and saw Hiccup land flat on his back and then all hell broke loose.

Astrid _and_ Audrey began to meld together as she approached Hiccup _and _Henry. His strange behavior, his obvious lie the other night, the constant accidents, his continued pleas to forgive him, and yet he insists that he is not doing them on purpose and that she is over reacting.

Was she? Perhaps in the beginning but now, she didn't know what to think all she wanted was one day where everything went according to plan, and nothing went wrong. Apparently, that was too much to ask and her frustrations finally boiled over.

"What is wrong with you?! Are you trying to get us killed?! Can't we have just one day where nothing goes wrong? Why is it that whenever there is an accident you are close by? I get that shit happens, but this is starting to get ridiculous!" Astrid _and _Audrey shouted at Hiccup _and _Henry.

Hiccup _and _Henry were hurt by the accusation. He could see that Astrid _and _Audrey had finally reached the breaking point. He knew she was having trouble keeping it together, that the continued accidents were eating away at her and reminded her of her uncle and what happened to him. He stood up and dusted himself off and prepared to try and defend himself.

"I'm sorry. Snotlout tripped me up and caused me to fall. You think I like having all of this happen? NO, I don't! I'm getting tired of it too, but someone or something seems to think it is fun to mess with whenever they get the chance. I'm not doing this on purpose!" Hiccup _and _Henry defended.

"Well figure it out, because if this is a joke then it is getting old!" Both Astrid _and _Audrey shouted back.

She stalked off, axe still in hand and left the boy there to contemplate what her choice of words actually meant. Did she believe him, he wasn't sure if he believed himself, it didn't help that her words had some truth to them. Every time there was an accident he always seemed to be around. Sighing he went to help with cleaning up the mess that was the wooden maze. All the while hearing Snotlout and the twins make snide remarks at his inherent ability to mess things up. He didn't have long to think about anything before he heard the distinctive voice of Helga call from above, though her voice was wavering and unsure.

"Uhm… SCENE!"

* * *

**A/N: Poor Henry, Poor Nadder, Poor Audrey... Poor everyone except you Simon, you are a jerk. The Nadder threw everyone for a loop this chapter with its unusual aggression and everyone paid the price. Henry is going to need a lot of help but I'm sure there is a certain black dragon that can help him out with all of this. Audrey has reached a breaking point and doesn't know what to believe anymore. These poor kids have no idea what they are in for. Be sure to leave a review, I love reading them.**

**_ (Published 2/19/2020)_ **


	13. Something's off

**A/N: So I will be honest here, this chapter is a little bit of a filler one. Not much going on but I needed something to bridge the gap and allow some points to be brought up without much else going on. So in this chapter we get a little more Henry and Steven interaction. We see how the events of the last chapter has affected the cast and the film a bit, and Henry notices something about Helga as he makes his way back to a certain NightFury. Hope you all like it.**

**Httydastrid4ever: Yeah Audrey kinda reached her breaking point. Henry gets a bit of a wake up call from his dad in this chapter about that and knows what he has to do to make it up to her.**

**Justin Hsu: I would like to update more but once a week is all I have time to do. I ask that you be patient and understand that this can not be rushed. I'm glad you are interested in the story and hope that you stick around until the end.**

**gandalfnho: I enjoyed playing around with the dialogue last chapter, really felt like a unique twist in a scene that we have all seen and read a hundred times over. The mysterious antagonist will be making appearances more and more now, trying to cause more chaos, but Henry is already on the trail.**

**Guest: Henry is already on the trail that something isn't right on the set. He has a plan to make up with Audrey that is tied into the NightFury and he is already thinking about that reaction. The tension continues to rise in this chapter... I think anyway right at the end you will see what I mean.**

**CB73: Everyone seemed to love the alternate dialogue and I'm glad it was a hit. Henry has a wake up call in this chapter thanks to his dad and has plan to make up with Audrey, we can both see how that will go over as it involves a certain NightFury. Simon is gonna be Simon, but he will get what is due eventually. We see Helga again this chapter but something is off and it is very obvious that she is not okay.**

**Love the reviews keep those coming please and thank you! Hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

**Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

_(Saturday, October 20__th__, 2018)_

Filming had been postponed since the incident on Wednesday. The dragon doctors on site had examined the Nadder thoroughly to see what might have caused the dragon to behave so aggressively. Curiously they couldn't find anything, the Nadder was clearly upset with its own actions but beyond that the doctors were stumped.

Helga has been keeping to herself as well. Nobody has seen the director since the scene had ended. Helga had slowly walked away from the scene almost terrified at what had happened. She looked just like the Nadder, ashamed. It certainly confused Henry when he looked to her to see if she still wanted him to go back to forest. He never got an answer as she had turned to walk out of the holding pens.

Today was a new day though, a crew member had stopped by Henry's hut and informed him that filming would resume tonight with the tower scene. Henry let out a big sigh of relief, the tower scene was supposed to be an easy scene. It's supposed to be a bonding moment for their characters as they listen to old war stories and get more advice from their teacher.

For the first time in a few day's Henry thought things were starting to look up. Audrey's words had been eating away at him ever since the incident and he hasn't seen her since. It had taken a lot of thinking, some advice from his dad, and in the end, Henry knew that he couldn't be mad or hurt by Audrey's words. His dad had reminded him that he was asking a lot of Audrey, to trust him, to put up with these accidents, not yell or get mad, and in return she really wasn't asking for much, just for him to be honest and be a friend.

His dad was right…again. Henry understood that he wasn't being entirely fair and if he wants to keep the friendship that he has built that will have to change and soon. With ideas swirling around his head Henry got dressed in his costume and climbed down the stairs for a quick bite. No surprise his dad was up and had already made a massive breakfast. Pancakes, eggs, sausage, toast, and some milk. The spread took up the entire table and Henry had to admit that it all looked amazing and accepted that this would not be a quick bite.

"Morning dad." Henry greeted as he dished himself a plate of the hearty breakfast.

"Morning son." Steven greeted as he took a seat opposite of his son.

"I heard a knocking at the door this morning who was it?" Steven asked.

"A crew member coming to say that filming will continue tonight. A nice easy scene to hopefully ease everyone back into it and take some of the tension out of the air." Henry explained.

"Aye, must say it has felt like everyone is walking on eggshells around here lately." Steven acknowledged.

"Seeing you try to walk on eggshells would be site to behold." Henry chuckled as dug into his breakfast.

"That a crack about my weight son?" Steven asked in a stern voice.

"Wouldn't dream of it dad." Henry replied, smiling through it.

"Smartass boy, you get that sass from your mother." Steven grumbled out as he gestured to his son with a fork.

"You just gestured to all of me." Henry deadpanned and shoved another bite in his mouth.

The air went still for the briefest of moments before both father and son burst out laughing. The back and forth they had developed over the years was truly something to behold and anyone who was on the outside looking in would surely be confused. Regaining their breath and wiping a few tears out of their eyes the duo continued with their breakfast.

"So other than the filming later on any plans son?" Steven asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to head out to forest and see the NightFury." Henry admitted.

"I see, and are you going to go as _Henry_ or_ Hiccup_?" Steven asked, more critically this time.

"Well he has known and seen me more as _Hiccup_ so probably _Hiccup_." Henry admitted.

"Alright son, just be careful. If that dragon gets to know you as _Hiccup,_ he may not like it if you show up as _Henry _one day, or at the very least he will be confused as how there can be two of you." Steven cautioned.

"I understand dad. Perhaps when this movie is over we can try to introduce me as _Henry_." The boy suggested as he took another bite of the massive breakfast.

"Not a bad idea son." Steven agreed.

"Well you better get to it. I'm sure your dragon is eager to see you." Steven said as he stood up from the table.

"I'm not so sure. I'm pretty sure he doesn't have a burning desire to kill me, but that doesn't mean he wants to see me." Henry lamented.

"Well, what if you brought some kind of peace offering?" Steven suggested.

"Peace offering, what could I offer a dragon?" Henry asked, half sarcastic, half serious.

"Well what do you offer Sharpshot when he is mad at you?" Steven asked, knowing what the answer is.

"Well usually I offer him some kind of treat, fish or beef seem to be his favorites." Henry answered.

"There you go, try that." Steven replied joyfully.

Henry nodded and proceeded to wolf down the rest of his breakfast. He grabbed a pouch and put a couple of pancakes and handful of the sausage in it, his peace offering for the NightFury. With a final wave to his dad he walked out the door of his hut and headed for the hills.

The walk through the rolling hills to forest was calm and peaceful, just what Henry needed. It allowed him to try and think of a way to make up with Audrey, so far he only had one idea and he wasn't sure how it would go over. He wagered that it might not be the best option for his overall well-being, but it would probably get him is friend back and that was more than enough. He would have to tell her the truth, about everything.

The sound of a small twig snapping drew Henry from his thoughts, the scuttle of something moving through the grass just behind him and the fast-paced breathing told him who was trying to hunt him. Chuckling to himself and walking as though he hadn't heard anything he crested a nearby hill and quickly ducked down.

Sure enough Sharpshot peered his head over the hill and a confused warble escaped the tiny dragon's mouth. Unsure of how he lost his prey, smelling the air the dragon knew that Henry was nearby, but he couldn't see him and took a tentative step forward. Henry smiled as he waited for Sharpshot to get close before jumping up and surprising the small Terror.

"Sharpshot!" Henry shouted as he startled the dragon.

Sharpshot screeched out and flew back to other side of the hill. Henry was laughing at the poor dragon's dismay and Sharpshot was not happy. Narrowing his eyes and letting out a low growl the dragon launched itself at Henry and plowed right into the boy's chest. The sudden impact knocked the wind our of Henry and sent both of the tumbling down the hill.

Henry was coughing and doing his best to suck in as much air as he could while the sound of Sharpshot rummaging through his pouch filled his ears. Henry looked up to see Sharpshot had eaten his entire stash of pancakes and sausage and let out a groan.

"Sharpshot, that was supposed to be for the NightFury. Now what am I going to give him?" Henry asked, not expecting a response.

Sharpshot at least had to decency to look guilty and before Henry could complain some more the dragon took off. Henry looked on in disbelief as his dragon just left him with an empty pouch. Sighing out Henry went over and picked up his pouch, hoping by some miracle there was something left. He wasn't surprised to find that the pouch had in fact been licked clean by Sharpshot.

"Well so much for that idea." Henry sighed out as he prepared to turn back toward the village.

Just as he was about to turn back a high-pitched warble stopped him, he looked up to see Sharpshot had returned and was carrying something in his claws. The dragon dropped the item into Henry's hands and the boy instantly dropped it upon feeling its slimy texture. Sharpshot had somehow found a fish and deemed that worthy of a replacement for the food he had eaten.

"Where the hell did you even find this?" Henry asked as he picked it up by the tail.

Sharpshot had landed and was staring up blankly at Henry, his momentary flash of intelligence done for the day. Seeing that the dragon had reverted back to his blank minded self Henry sighed out and gingerly stuck the fish in his pouch.

"Dumb dragon, do dragons even like fish?" Henry mumbled to himself.

Figuring it was better than nothing Henry marched on back towards the forest with Sharpshot following close behind him. Nearing the forest Henry and Sharpshot both paused when the sound of something walking through the forest and towards them reached their ears.

To Henry's great surprise it was none other than Helga who stumbled out of the forest. Clutching her head and moaning like she had just woken up from an all-night drinking binge. Rushing over Henry called out to her.

"Helga! Are you alright?" He asked as he neared.

"Huh? Oh, hello Henry. Yes, I am quite alright, just a…headache is all." Helga replied slowly.

"What are you doing out in the forest?" Henry asked his voice still full of concern.

"I was…was just trying to clear my head, figured the fresh air would do me some good." Helga replied as she tried to smile, though it was clear she was still in pain.

"You should have told someone you were out here; you don't look so good." Henry continued, his concern growing by the moment.

"I'm quite capable of looking after myself thank you very much. Now what are you doing out here?" Helga asked, trying to get the subject off of her.

Seeing the obvious deflection Henry decided not to push anymore, it was clear that Helga didn't want to talk about what was bothering her right now. He did make a mental note to ask later about it when she was feeling better.

"Well I was on my way to see the NightFury." Henry answered.

"Oh, and what do you hope to accomplish this time around." Helga asked, clearly interested now.

"Just to try and get him to like me a little. I brought a peace offering hoping to break the ice." Henry answered, gesturing to his pouch.

"I see well do be careful and be sure to film if it. If it is good we can use it in the movie." Helga replied.

"Okay, I'll try. If you could do that strange trance thing you do with Sharpshot that would help getting with getting the shot." Henry stated, gesturing to the Terror.

"Oh, um… right, of course." Helga remarked, uncertainty in her voice.

Henry had noticed that during this interaction that Helga seemed off somehow. She was uncertain and just a little irritable, traits that she has not displayed at all since they had arrived. He knew that something was off but couldn't place his finger on what. He watched as Helga called Sharpshot over to her and as she bent down to stare deeply into the Terror's eyes Henry noticed that Helga's eyes did something strange.

As she commanded the dragon to follow Hiccup at a distance the color of her eyes darkened. They turned from their usual bright and vibrant purple to a dark mixture of purple and red. It was over in a flash and Sharpshot was in his trance like state. Helga though seemed to be reeling from the experience and stumbled back before catching herself.

"Are you sure you are alright Helga? Your eyes turned a weird color there for a moment." Henry stated.

"I'm fine, its just the headache is all. My eyes will change color like that if I'm not feeling the greatest." Helga responded quickly.

"Alright, if you say so." Henry responded, still skeptical of her response.

"Well thanks for doing that and I will see you tonight." He said as he turned into the forest, with Sharpshot following, though the dragon was staggering a bit more than usual.

Helga waved him off and as soon as he was out of view she allowed herself to collapse to her knees and let out a series of deep and ragged breaths.

"What is happening to me?" She asked herself, fear beginning to take over.

* * *

**A/N: Helga knows something is wrong but is trying to play it off. Henry knows something is off but not sure of what. Now he has to make up with the NightFury and Audrey while Helga is feeling 'sick'. Something strange is happening on set and these poor kids are caught in the middle. See you all next time and please leave a review, as you can see from above I read them all. Sorry again if this chapter feels like filler, it kinda was.**

_**Published 02/26/2020**_


	14. An Understanding

**A/N: Hope you are all ready for a different take on Hiccup and Toothless meeting. I had fun with it and I'm sure you all will too. This was a fun chapter to write, we get to see Henry noticing something off with Sharpshot and comfort him. Hiccup's remorse for trapping the dragon and realization as to why he might be trapped and Audrey noticing something is off as well. The rest of this film should be very interesting.**

**Johnathen Youngs: I'm glad to here that you are enjoying the story and all of the little changes I have made. Although I think that you might be a bit confused on the Stoick character. Stoick the actor in the movie and Henry's dad Steven are not the same person. Yes Steven is Stoick in this story but the character for the film Stoick is a different person. If that makes sense, the relationship that Henry and Steven have is far better than Hiccup and Stoick have in the movies and I couldn't make them be the same person. Hope that clears it up a little. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

**CB73: Helga is just a pawn in a larger game at play, and it will affect the movie and the cast. I love the Henry and Steven scenes, their banter offers some comedic moments that break up the heavier ones plus I think it is nice to see a good father son relationship rather than the typical strained one. Now let's see how meeting the NightFury goes for our boy.**

**Guest: Henry is suspicious of Helga, Audrey is suspicious of Henry, and the NightFury is suspicious of Henry. Henry seems to be at the center of a lot of suspicion poor boy. Audrey will soon set off to find answers of her own, while Henry is doing the same. Should be fun to watch.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, keep those coming and I'll see you all next time.**

**Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

_(Saturday, October 20__th__, 2018)_

Carefully making his way through the forest Hiccup followed the path he had taken to the crash site of the NightFury. Coming up on the scene once again he is hit with a pang of guilt. The deep cuts in the ground, the broken branches, and the splotches of dried blood that littered the ground. He could only imagine how painful the crash must have been, even for a dragon.

Despite the devastating scene he pressed on. Looking up he was able to see the path of broken branches that the NightFury had caused when it flew off after Hiccup had freed it. Figuring that he would be coming back this way again Hiccup started to mark the path with propped up sticks in the shape of an X. The sticks weren't too obvious and wouldn't draw much attention to anyone who didn't know what they were looking at but would help him greatly.

Nearing the depression Hiccup noticed the sound of rustling leaves, snapping twigs, and low growls of pain and confusion. Trying to keep his eyes forward _Henry_ did his best not to look back since he can't exactly look at the camera. The sound of his dragon acting oddly though was putting that to the test and finally he decided that the editors could just cut this out if they need.

Pausing and taking a quick look around he saw Sharpshot trying to fly but struggling to do so. The tiny dragon was swaying back and forth in the air, dropping a bit at times, and lightly running into a few branches. Henry took a few steps toward Sharpshot, but the dragon started to growl at him, like a warning to stay away. Henry was taken back, Sharpshot rarely growled at him, and even when he did it was always playful and good natured. This was something else.

"Sharpshot what is wrong buddy?" Henry asked, his concern evident.

Sharpshot stopped his growling and looked up at Henry for a moment. Seeing the concern in his master's eyes calmed the dragon who was feeling anxious. Shaking his head, the dragon managed a weak yet positive trill. Trying to show that he was okay and could continue. Henry wanting to make sure kneeled and called Sharpshot to him, the dragon slowly and on unsteady feet made his way to Henry's gentle grasp.

"It's okay buddy, we will take things slow. We are almost there, just find a spot to laydown and keep the camera pointed at me. I'll take care of the rest." Henry comforted his dragon.

Sharpshot purred at the words and the scratches that Henry was offering. The dragon took a few unsteady steps back and gave a weak nod to Henry. Showing that he was good to go. Henry smiled seeing that his dragon was a bit better, but still concerned about the effect that Helga's trance had put on his dragon.

"Definitely have to ask Helga if she okay now." Henry whispered to himself.

Certain that his dragon would be okay for the time being, Henry continued down the path toward the depression and the Nightfury. Using the remaining time to slip back into _Hiccup_, he began to think of how he could use the fish to show the NightFury he meant no harm.

Walking through the trees Hiccup came upon the depression and looked down into it. He noticed a number of claw marks on the rock walls, and scorch marks on the ground, some of them were still smoldering. Certain that the NightFury was still in there he began to look for a way down.

It wasn't long before he discovered a thick branch and some vines that he could use to climb down the walls. Making sure his pouch was secure and testing the strength of the branch and the vines Hiccup began his descent. Even with his small stature the branch and vines let out a groan at the sudden weight but held strong as he reached the bottom.

Setting his feet on the floor of the depression Hiccup looked up to see how far he had climbed down. It must have been at least 40 feet, maybe more. He was glad he didn't look down. Turning around and taking in the atmosphere of the depression, Hiccup felt a strange calm come over him. He felt as if all his troubles and worries were lifted from his shoulders. He drew in a deep breath and let out a long exhale, it was peaceful here and he was certain that the Gods had touched this place.

Remembering why he was here in the first place Hiccup began to look around for signs of where the NightFury might be. Knowing that there were a number of caves embedded in the rock walls he started to look through each one. some of them were far to shallow to hold anything bigger than a Terror, others were already inhabited by swarms of bats, or other small woodland critters.

Beginning to think that he might have arrived too late and the NightFury had figured out a way to escape the depression Hiccup began to deflate.

"Of course, only I could find a trapped NightFury only to find that it still escaped." Hiccup lamented.

Having walked around the entire depression and almost ending up where he began, Hiccup walked up to the last cave expecting it to be empty. Slowly walking up to it, Hiccup felt his foot slip on something at the mouth of the cave. Catching himself and looking down to see what he slipped on, he was surprised to see a hoard of shiny black scales at the mouth of the cave.

Feeling a surge of hope rush through him Hiccup saw that the scales led into the cave. This had to be where the NightFury had made its lair. Knowing that there was no going back Hiccup cupped his hands around his mouth and called out into the cave.

"Hello?" Hiccup called out, his voice echoing off the walls of the cave.

The cave was certainly deep enough to hold the NightFury, as Hiccup couldn't see more that a few feet into the cave. Getting no response Hiccup decided to try once more.

"Hello?" He called out again this time taking a few steps closer to cave.

He heard his voice echo off the walls of the cave but was otherwise met with silence. Letting out a sigh and accepting the fact that the NightFury must have gotten out Hiccup made to leave, until a low and menacing growl echoed back from the cave.

The suddenness of the growl caught Hiccup off guard and caused him to fall to the ground. As Hiccup picked himself off the ground, he heard a familiar throaty warble that sounded an awful lot like a laugh. Eyes widening as he realized that the NightFury had scared him again on purpose, just like at the holding pens.

"Okay, I probably deserve that." Hiccup admitted softly.

The sound of claws scraping against the rock grew closer and closer as Hiccup realized that the NightFury was coming out of the cave. His heartrate spiked, and he started to grow uneasy, uncertain how the NightFury would react once they were face to face.

A short and rounded black snout was the first thing that emerged from the cave followed shortly by a pair of piercing green eyes, a shade of green that Hiccup thought looked eerily similar to his own eyes. Soon the entire head of the dragon was out in the light, it was shaped like a rounded arrowhead with a number of fleshy, flap like growths around its head. Hiccup took a step back, offering the NightFury space to come out of the cave completely.

The dragon narrowed its eyes slightly, suspicious of the boy's intentions. The dragon slowly stalked out of the cave fully revealing itself to the boy. The NightFury was long and slender, its wings folded against its back showed how streamline the dragon could get and that it was clearly built for speed. A long black tail dragged along the ground, swishing powerfully back and forth. With its careful movements and slightly narrowed eyes Hiccup realized that the NightFury was sizing him up.

Hiccup remained still, he straightened his back and controlled his breathing. He stared straight ahead and only made eye contact when the NightFury was directly in front of him. He didn't blink or make any other movements when the NightFury was within his sight. Finally, after several tense moments the NightFury stopped in front of Henry and looked him up and down. Taking in huge breaths through its nostrils, Hiccup was certain the NightFury could smell how nervous he was beneath the tough front he was putting on.

He watched as NightFury perked up and diverted his eyes to Hiccup's pouch and the fish that was inside of it. The NightFury licked its lips and swallowed as the scent filled its nose. Realizing what the NightFury was thinking, Hiccup slowly raised his hands and reached into the pouch, revealing the fish.

The NightFury clearly wanted to rush the fish in Hiccup's hand but held itself back. Hiccup extended his hand offering the fish to the clearly starved dragon. The NightFury growled as Hiccup offered the fish but made no move to retreat. Seeing that he would have to reassure the dragon Hiccup figured an apology was probably in order, since he was the one responsible for trapping the NightFury.

"I'm probably not your favorite person right now. How could I be, I shot you out of the sky, and trapped you in this depression in the middle of nowhere." Hiccup began, his voice soft and full of remorse.

"I don't even know if you can understand me, but I am sorry. I'm not the same person I was when I shot you down. I came here to make amends, if you'll let me." Hiccup continued, looking the NightFury in the eye.

The NightFury softened its own gaze on Hiccup. It looked as though the dragon could understand what the boy was asking, though it was still suspicious and held some reservations. Seeing that he needed to do something a bit more Hiccup reached under tunic and pulled out the dragon scale pendant his mother had given him.

"My mom gave me this, as a way to keep her close and to be there for me when I need help. She found this one day while walking through a forest. When she gave it to me, she said as long I have this, I'll have the heart of a dragon. At the time, I didn't know what she meant by that. Until now." Hiccup explained.

The NightFury was rapt with attention once the dragon scale came out. Its eyes widened and its pupils softened to big rounded squares. The NightFury leaned in closer to gaze at the scale that the boy was holding, it sniffed at it before gazing back at the boy and his fish.

The NightFury slowly opened its mouth to reveal nothing but gums and large tongue as reached for the fish.

"Wait, how do you not have any…" Hiccup began.

In the blink of an eye a row of pearly white, razor sharp teeth sprung from the gums of the dragon and snatched the fish out of Hiccup's hand. Hiccup slowly looked down at this hand and counted his fingers to make sure they were all there.

"Teeth." Hiccup finished lamely.

The NightFury looked down at Hiccup and the pendant again giving a small nod, as if to say that he accepted Hiccup's apology. Hiccup smiled at the dragon and reached up to touch it. The NightFury though was not amused by this and growled at the boy before retreating back into its cave.

Surprised that he was still alive and had established some kind of understanding with the NightFury, Hiccup gave a small fist pump before turning off and climbing up the branches and vines out of the depression. As he reached the top Hiccup looked back down to see the NightFury watching him with curiosity, only to scoff once it realized it had been caught. Hiccup smiled before walking away, silently promising to come back and soon.

_Henry_ walked over to where he left Sharpshot at the top of the depression. He found the dragon putting all of his focus into staying still and trying to capture every last image. Feeling sorry for the dragon as Henry knew that something wasn't right, he picked up the dragon who instantly relaxed.

"It's okay boy, you can rest now thank you." Henry whispered to the small Terror.

Sharpshot let out an audile groan of content as he settled into Henry's embrace. Henry began to walk back toward the village, stroking Sharpshot as he walked. He whispered kind words to the dragon and did his best to soothe him. By the time they had reached the village, Sharpshot was asleep in Henry's arms and night had almost fallen. Hurrying to his hut Henry dropped off Sharpshot and made his way to the tower for the scene they were shooting.

* * *

_(At the Tower)_

Hiccup walked up the stairs to see everyone gathered around the fire, roasting chicken and listening to Gobber's old war stories. Grabbing a fish and taking a seat he looked like he was listening to them as well.

"I saw the look on his face, I was delicious. He must a passed the word around, it wasn' but a month later that another one took me leg." Gobber said as he gestured to his peg leg with his peg hand.

The teens were all enraptured with Gobber's story. All wanting to avenge Gobber's missing limbs by being given the honor of killing their first dragon. Hiccup though was barely paying attention, lost in thought as he gazed into the fire thinking about his encounter with the NightFury. Wondering why the dragon was still in that depression and didn't fly away long ago, like he thought it did when he cut it free.

"I'm going to cut off the head of every dragon I see, with my face." Snotlout exclaimed.

"Don't go for the 'ead, it's the wings and tails you want to go fer. If the dragon can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon." Gobber said ominously.

Like a lightning bolt it hit Hiccup, what if the reason the NightFury was in the depression was because it couldn't fly away. Hiccup was racked with a new kind of guilt as he dropped his fish into the fire.

"SCENE!" An assistant director called out.

The cast members all stood up and Henry uses the distraction to make his way back to the stairs.

"Speaking of downed dragons has anyone seen the NightFury?" Finnick asked.

"Yeah where is the NightFury?" Simon asked, though he was looking pointedly at Henry.

Henry stiffened at the question but made no move to turn around. Simon and the twins chuckled at Henry's reaction and continued to talk to each other. Finnick looked a little uncomfortable but offered no real comfort to the boy either. Audrey though was watching Henry with great intent and noticed that way he stiffened at the NightFury's mention. She cast a quick glance to others before she turned back, intent on questioning Henry for his curious reaction. As she turned back though she found that Henry was gone, she looked down the stairs that led up to the tower but found that Henry had disappeared into the night.

Brow furrowing with confusion, annoyance, and a tiny amount of curiosity, Audrey begins to wonder what is going on with Henry.

* * *

**A/N: Audrey is about to put on her investigator hat figure out what Henry knows. Henry has an idea as to why the NightFury is trapped but needs to get closer. I'm sure all of this will go over just swimmingly. Leave a review and let me know what you think as you can see from above, I read them all. See you all next time.**

_**Published 3/4/2020**_


	15. I'll be Seeing You

**A/N: So a day late on the update but can you blame me, I'm on holiday and am just relaxing. Anyway, someone is not happy in this chapter and they put on their version of a detective hat and discover a few things that make zero sense and makes a promise to someone else. This entire chapter is pretty much centered around Audrey and takes a bit of time jump as you will see from what I infer as to what has happened to get Audrey this mad. **

**Guest: I actually used your idea of the gossip magazine to help with this chapter so thank you for that! It definitely increased the tension between Henry and Audrey. Thank you for the review, I'm glad you are enjoying the story.**

**CB73: Audrey has a unique detective hat and it so fits her character so very well. Everything takes a bit of back seat for Audrey and her little detective work and I think it is oh so lovely. We will get back to the NightFury and Henry next chapter.**

**Johnathen Youngs: I will not make a page for the story, don't know how to, don't want to. I just like doing this for fun. Glad I could clarify that part of the story for you, the tension is so thick you can feel it.**

**Thanks all for the reviews, now on with the chapter.**

**Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

_(Thursday, November 1__st__, 2018)_

Audrey was at her wits end. Every scene had something go wrong and she couldn't figure out why. Nothing went according to the script, it always started out on the right track but then at some point the dragon that they were working with would get out of control and try to kill them.

Henry was usually the target and then in the midst of a dragon rampage he would do some random move or barely touch the dragon and it would turn into an oversized salamander that couldn't hurt a fly. To add on to all that Henry was constantly disappearing. Ever since the tower scene where he left in the confusion of everything, Audrey had been trying to track him down.

That task was proving to be much more difficult than anticipated. Every time she tried to stop him, she was pulled away or he said that he had a meeting with Helga and took off. This made Audrey angry and suspicious. Angry at Henry for blowing her off and suspicious as what could Henry be meeting with Helga for, nobody has seen more than a glimpse of her in weeks.

Audrey let out a deep sigh as she sat up in her bed. This movie was really starting to put a strain on her sanity. She was glad that they had been given a break for a few days. Hopefully it would allow everyone to recharge and focus on the task at hand and give the dragons a chance to calm down and hopefully be willing to work with everyone.

Getting dressed in her own clothes for the first time in weeks, Audrey went with a comfy set up. Dark sweatpants, blue long sleeve shirt, a fur vest, and some sneakers. She let out a contented sigh as she almost forgot what clothes or than her costume felt like.

Opening the door of her hut, she was met with the brisk air that was Berk. Winter was coming and they still had a lot of work to do in order to finish filming. Trying to enjoy their break from filming, Audrey shook her head and pushed on to the catering hut to get some food.

As she neared, she could hear the voices of the other cast members inside. As she pushed the door open the scent of cinnamon, waffles, bacon, fruit, and a variety of other pleasant smells filled her nose. She let out a satisfied sigh as she loved the smell of breakfast. Grabbing a plate and going through the line Audrey sat down with her other cast members and as she did, she noticed that Henry was once again gone.

"Anyone seen Henry?" She asked, unable to hold the question back.

"No, I haven't." Finnick answered honestly.

"Who cares, all that skinny runt does is ruin everything!" Simon exclaimed as he tore into his breakfast like a caveman.

Audrey frowned as Simon's callous statement. Sure, Henry might be causing things to go off script, but it is as much the dragons as it is him. Still, she didn't care for Simon's remark and wanted to remind him of what's at stake.

"I care, and you should too, because he is the lead role of this film and without him everything would have to stop and be re-filmed with a new lead if he gets hurt or the movie could be shut down!" Audrey fired back.

"They won't shut down the movie. If that runt gets hurt then we can finally shoot the movie the way it was meant to be, with me as the lead role." Simon boasted.

"The day you get a lead role is the day that my uncle gets let back into Hollywood." Audrey muttered to herself.

Nobody else heard her comment and went on with their breakfast. Part way through the door opened to reveal a crew member who was carrying a heavily weighed down canvas bag. The crew member walked over to an empty table set the bag down with a thud. Tipping the bag over they revealed the contents to be a number of magazines.

"Cool!" Rachel and Thomas exclaimed as they made a b-line for the table.

"What is this all about?" Finnick asked.

"Figured everyone could do with a bit of an update on how the rest of the world is doing. We are pretty isolated out here and it's nice to keep up with current events and just a little bit of gossip. Enjoy I have to go." The crew member replied as they grabbed a magazine of their own before heading out the door.

"I can't wait to read about how awesome I'm doing. I'm sure there are people clamoring for me to replace that worthless Henry as the lead role." Simon said as he picked up a magazine labeled _The Director's Cut_.

Everyone just rolled their eyes as they shifted through the massive stack of magazines, looking for one they would like. Finnick found one labeled _Dragon Monthly_, stating he was going to see if he could find out what Henry was doing to the dragons. The twins found a magazine labeled _Mishaps and Mayhem_, for obvious reasons.

Audrey continued to shift through the pile of magazines, avoiding the obvious gossip ones that had ludicrous headlines. Like celebrities with secret double lives, or how they think a certain famous couple is fighting. She never cared to read beyond the front page of those as it was funny to see what people could come up with from nothing. As she continued to shift through the stack one magazine caught her eye, it had a picture of Berk on it along with the entire cast. The name of the magazine was _Movie Monthly_ and the headline read.

'**DragonWorks or Dragon's don't? Read about the disasters of the new company DragonWorks first movie!'**

Livid Audrey snatched the magazine and opened it to the page where the story began. The author started of by saying his information was from an anonymous source within the production of the movie itself. Audrey would have discredited the article then and there if it didn't start going into impressive detail about all the 'accidents' that have happened on set. From the hellish plane ride, to the blacksmith shop almost burning down, shooting down and losing the NightFury, the Nadder almost killing Henry and herself. The article even mentioned how she yelled and punched Henry citing that she maybe difficult to work with.

'**Could Hofferson be digging herself a hole just like her infamous uncle did?'**

Audrey started seeing red, she nearly tore the magazine in two as she read the last line.

'**With all these issues and the dragons acting out, could it be that the dragons are acting out to try and get away? What is really happening on set and are the dragons being taken care of? Are these just normal accidents that come with the territory of working with dragons? Or are the dragons trying to tell us something else?'**

Audrey threw the magazine across the room and stormed out. She needed to find Henry and fast, since now because of his mistakes she was getting blamed as being difficult and her reputation was starting to plummet. Without and thought or preamble she marched up to Henry's hut and kicked in the door. To say Steven was surprised was an understatement. Audrey stood in the doorway breathing heavily and darting her eyes around the room, clearly looking for someone.

"Can I help you Audrey?" Steven asked, a bit unsure of how to proceed.

"Where is Henry?" Audrey asked through gritted teeth.

"Why?" Steven questioned, clearly worried for his son.

"I have a bone to pick with him." Audrey answered walking into the house.

"Audrey what is the matter, you look like you are about to kill my son." Steven remarked.

"I very well might! I just read a magazine that said this set was nothing but a disaster and that because your son is acting weird and I got tired of it and tried to knock some sense into him, now they are calling me difficult to work with because of his mistakes!" Audrey shouted at the man.

Breathing heavily, eyes burning, and her fists clenched. Audrey waited for Steven to give up the location of his son, but when the man remained silent Audrey went on another tirade.

"Where is he?! He is always disappearing and doing weird things that go off script and screw the rest of us up. He is always meeting with Helga in 'private' what the hell does that even mean?! He has endangered my career as well as everyone else's, now tell me where he is!" Audrey demanded; her patient long gone.

Letting out a sigh Steven motioned for Audrey to walk into the hut. He could see that his son had run out of time and if he wanted to salvage anything that might resemble a friendship with Audrey, he has to fix it and he can't wait any longer.

He offered Audrey a chair to sit in, but the girl was to pent up on rage and frustration that she refused. Understanding her feelings Steven was prepared to direct her in the right direction.

"You will have to ask Helga. I know that she is in the recording hut right now. Go and ask her about Henry." Steven said carefully.

"You know more than you are telling me." Audrey seethed.

"It is not my place to tell. Just know that Henry didn't want any of this happen and the boy has been working on a way to make it up to you. I know it might be hard but please don't be mad at him. He is only doing as he is told." Steven answered sagely.

"Doing what he is told?" Audrey repeated, not understanding.

"No time to explain, off you go to meet with Helga." Steven said as he ushered Audrey out the door and shut it behind her.

Some of Audrey's rage dissipated only to be replaced by confusion. She tried to make sense of Steven's cryptic words, but nothing made sense and as she neared the recording hut all it did was anger her further. She knocked on the door furiously and waited for Helga to answer. After several moments and not hearing any movement she went to know on the door again, harder this time, but when she went to strike the door her hand met only air.

"Hello?" A soft voice asked.

Audrey peered into the open door and saw a familiar pair of purple eyes looking back at her. Regaining herself and her resolve she prepared to question the mysterious director.

"Helga, I need to know, where is Henry?" Audrey asked, her voice stern and leaving no room for debate.

"The boy…the boy…the boy! He goes into the woods, yes, the woods, he learns things, strange things. Things that could break her hold on them." Helga ranted on.

Audrey took a step back, fear and confusion taking over as Helga began to act erratically. Helga took a step into the light and Audrey was met with the sight of a disheveled director. Her hair was frizzy and sticking out in all directions, there were bags under her eyes, and her eyes were sunken in. She kept grabbing at her hair and head, smiling, and at times she laughed like a maniac.

Then in an instant it was over, the weird ticks stopped, her frantic movements ended, and Helga was looking down at Audrey with a curious glance.

"Hello Audrey, how can I help you?" She asked, her voice returning to its normal sweet and soft tone.

Audrey didn't know what to do, she just started to back up and look around to see if anyone else saw it, but it looked like she was alone. When her gaze landed back on Helga the woman was still looking at her waiting to see what she could assist the young cast member with.

"Are you okay Helga?" Audrey asked carefully.

"Never better, now what can I help you with?" Helga asked again.

Seeing that there was no getting out of the awkward spot now Audrey figured she would ask again if Helga knew where Henry was.

"I'm just looking for Henry, have you seen him?" Audrey asked, a bit more carefully this time.

"No, I haven't, but I know he likes to spend time in the forge and over in the hills and forest. Perhaps those would be places to start." Helga advised.

"Okay, thanks." Audrey replied, seeing her chance to get out of the conversation and away from the strange scene.

Helga waves Audrey off and closes the door to the hut where she places her hands on her head, closes her eyes, and leans up against the door. She starts to shake and begins to mumble.

"Get out…get out…get out!" She groans as her eyes flash open to shift between purple and red.

Audrey continued to back away from the hut. Helga's strange attitude had thrown her for loop, and she didn't know what to do. As she continued to back away, she ran into someone, falling over herself and the unknown person, Audrey dusted herself off and turned to help whoever it was.

"Sorry about that, wasn't paying attent…Henry!" Audrey snapped when she realized who she had run into.

"Hey, Audrey. Hi Audrey, hi Audrey, Hey Audrey." Henry stuttered.

There was a silent moment where neither one said anything, they just looked at each other. Henry not sure what was going on, just started to slowly back away.

"So, I'll see you around." Henry said, slightly unsure of himself.

Before Audrey could react, Henry was back up the road and entering his hut. Scowling and scolding herself she muttered to herself.

"Oh, I'll be seeing you Henry." Audrey promised.

* * *

**A/N: Detective Audrey is on the case and she does not give up easily. So you might have read that in the beginning I vaguely referenced all of the movie scenes going wrong and Henry/Hiccup had these weird moves and was disappearing a lot. That was supposed to indicate all his time with our favorite NightFury, I plan on the next chapter showing all that time so we will take a bit a step back to see it and look at how all this tension built. See you all next time and have a wonderful St. Patrick's Day! P.S that is my birthday hehehehe ;p**

_**Published 03/12/2020**_


	16. Bonding

**A/N: Alright, so here we get to see some of the bonding going on between Hiccup and Toothless. Yes I said Hiccup and Toothless, can't confuse the poor dragon that one person can actually be two now can we. It gets explained in the chapter as you will see. Also a nice twist at the end that will keep things interesting and have everyone waiting for the next chapter, I know I'm evil.**

**WinterBreath0602: I might do something with that, I certainly have set a precedent for that kind of scapegoat. We will see I feel like I need to mix that up a little bit and just have it be a random crew member who has to deal with all of this. We shall see though. Thank you for your continued support.**

**CB73: Yeah Simon was pretty much bred for this role. That might be my fault too. As I said above I have set a precedent for not liking Simon too much and I think that needs to change here if only slightly. We get to see where Henry has been going and like I said a nice surprise at the end . Thank you for your continued support.**

**Guest: I'm glad that you are enjoying the story and I will answer your questions in a round about kind of way, can't give too many secrets away now can we. Your first couple of questions will be answered by the end of the chapter, sort of. The mystery of Helga and her strange behavior will answered in the next chapter or two. The impact of the movie will all depend on how our characters react. I know you probably want more clear answers but I need to maintain some secrets to keep you all interested. Thank you for your continued support.**

**Thank you for the reviews I love them all. If you went out for St. Patrick's Day I hope you had a wonderful and safe time. **

**Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

_(Saturday, November 10__th__, 2018)_

Hiccup made his way through the thicket of trees that surrounded the depression. The well-worn path making it easy to follow. He had long since done away with his markers for the path, certain that nobody was following him. He had some gear to add to Toothless' rig and he wanted to try it out.

Coming up to the familiar branches and vines he tied the rope around his gear and lowered it to the bottom of the depression. He climbed down soon after and was immediately set upon by a very enthusiastic NightFury.

"Down Toothless!" Hiccup shouted out with glee.

The dragon paid him no mind and continued to jostle and lick the boy, covering him in copious amounts of dragon saliva. Satisfied with his work, Toothless backed up and allowed Hiccup to stand up. The boy tried to wipe the saliva off himself but to no avail. Deadpanning an unamused glare at the dragon, Hiccup walked over to his bundle of gear and pulled out a new tunic and swapped it for the ruined one. Toothless let out an annoyed grunt, seeing that his efforts had been wasted.

"What do you have to be annoyed about? I'm the one who has to try and sneak back into the village with a tunic that reeks of fish and drool!" Hiccup countered.

Toothless just snorted and stalked away to a large rock that he had been sunbathing on before Hiccup arrived. Hiccup shook his head and unfolded the bundle of gear. There wasn't much in it, a few pieces of leather to replace some sections of the tailfin, some cable, bolts, and a new riding vest to keep him in the saddle.

Hiccup glanced over at Toothless and admired the saddle and rigging that he had built for the dragon. It allowed his friend to fly like he was meant to. He let out a sigh and thought back to how this all started.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_**(Sunday, October 21**__**st**__**, 2018)**_

_Henry had to go back and see the NightFury. He had to see if his theory was correct. He hoped it wasn't, but it was the only one that made sense. The only reason the NightFury would still be down there is if it can't fly away. _

_ He made sure to leave in the early hours of the morning, just as the sun was peeking over the horizon. Once he got to the forest, he was able to follow the sticks he had set up the day before and easily found his way to the depression. Peering down he saw the NightFury lumbering out of the cave and stretching out its limbs and wings._

_ Henry smiled as he watched the dragon, it looked just like a cat or a dog stretching out in the morning, it even smacked its lips like one too. He climbed down into the depression, a little more confident than the day before and approached the NightFury. The NightFury noticed the boy and fixed its eyes on him, watching his every move with a slight amount of caution._

"_Hey there buddy." Henry said carefully._

_ The NightFury didn't move, still eyeing him up and down. Henry stopped just a few feet away from the dragon, never taking his eyes off the dragon either. He tried to look at the dragon to see if there were any injuries that would keep the dragon grounded, but as the dragon was sitting Henry couldn't see a thing. Its wings were furled against its body, tail straight back, and every time Henry tried to look around it the dragon moved with him. Sighing out Henry figured he should probably tell the dragon what he is doing, after all the dragon seems to understand him when he talks._

"_I'm just trying to see if you are hurt. If you are hurt, I want to help you, it must be very boring being stuck down here." Henry said softly._

_ The NightFury stared at Henry, pondering his words. The dragon had narrowed its eyes in suspicion of the boy, something that Henry was used to by now. After a few moments the dragon shifted its eyes back towards its tail and Henry took it as a sign. Walking around the dragon and keeping his distance Henry saw the damage that he caused._

_ On one side of the tail a sleek, thin, and flexible tailfin. On the other side, nothing. Nothing but an empty space that was clearly supposed to mirror the other tailfin. Only missing scales and long scar showing where the fin had been ripped off. _

_ An uncomfortable pang of guilt washed over Henry as he took a single step closer trying to examine the injury. The NightFury let out warning growl, obviously not completely comfortable with letting the boy who shot him down close to his injury. Henry looked back at the NightFury, pain and anguish in his eyes._

"_I'm not going to hurt, not again, not anymore." Henry whispered._

_ The dragon's eyes widened at the declaration, it could hear the sincerity in the boy's voice and reluctantly the dragon lowered its head and allowed the boy to step closer. Henry stepped closer and examined the tail, he extended the tailfin that was still attached and pulled out a small journal from his vest. He made some quick notes before running a gentle hand over the long scar on the other side of the tail. He felt sorry for the dragon and knew what he had to do in order to make it up to the NightFury._

"_I'll get you back in the air I promise." Henry said as he made to leave._

_ The NightFury stared at the boy as he climbed out of the depression. When the boy was out of the sight the dragon pulled its tail around and stared at where the missing tailfin should be. The dragon was unsure of what the boy meant but felt that it should give the boy a chance. Snorting the dragon walked over to a rock and began to sunbathe for the day._

* * *

_**(Tuesday, October 23**__**rd**__**, 2018)**_

_Henry was running through the hills and the forest as fast as his legs could carry him. He had the makeshift tailfin under his arm, and he couldn't wait to see how it fit. He really hoped that it fit, they had just finished filming a scene and the dragon went crazy again, nearly killing him and causing even more props to break. Audrey wasn't happy, the twins and Simon took the chance to mock him, Finnick was too nervous to say anything else, and Helga was nowhere to be seen. _

_ It was becoming strange that Henry was getting more excited to see a supposedly dangerous dragon than he was filming the movie that was supposed to be his big break. Nearing the depression, he went to climb down when he realized that he had no way of getting the tailfin down. Looking around to see if there was anything he could use; Henry spotted a vine quickly tied it around the tailfin and then around himself. It wasn't the best option, but it was better than nothing._

_ He climbed and found the NightFury waiting for him, staring at him and the curious thing attached to him. Henry untied the tailfin and showed it off to the dragon, he opened it up and showed what it was supposed to be. The dragon seemed to instantly understand and began to hop around in excitement. When the dragon managed to sit still for a few moments it gave Henry a toothless smile. Henry couldn't help but chuckle at the dragon and smiled back at him._

"_Toothless huh, I suppose there are stranger names out there. Hiccup for example." Henry said as he motioned to himself._

_ Toothless looked at the boy and gave a hiccup of his own. Henry looked at the dragon who was looking proud of himself and just shook his head. Realizing that Toothless now thought his name was Hiccup. He figured it was best for now, they could address the whole pretending to be someone else thing later. _

"_Well come on, let's see if it fits." Hiccup said as he motioned Toothless over. _

_ Toothless bounded over eagerly and waited for Hiccup to attach the tailfin. Once the boy was satisfied, he looked back at Toothless who was waiting for the signal to go._

"_Well go ahead, try it out." Hiccup said as he tried to get off the dragon's tail._

_ Toothless in his excited state took off with such ferocity that Hiccup had to hold onto the dragon's tail and hold the tailfin open in order to not go flying off and crash into the ground below. They still crashed into the ground but not before a moment of success where Toothless was flying through the air like he was supposed to. Hiccup was elated as was Toothless but, in their excitement, neither saw how close they were to the ground and ended up crashing, both flipping head over heels until they came to a stop._

"_Ow, well it works sort of." Hiccup said dryly._

_ Toothless was groaning in pain but was up in time to help Hiccup. Hiccup gave a nod in thanks before looking back at the tailfin to make sure it was still intact. Seeing that it was his mind raced with new ideas and he needed to get back to the forge._

"_I'll be back tomorrow bud, and I'll bring some food too. We have the day off tomorrow so this should all work out nicely." Hiccup said as he waved to Toothless before climbing out of the depression._

_ Sprinting through the forest and the hills he arrived back at the village in no time. The sun was starting to set, and people were heading back to their huts for the night. He needed to be fast and get to the blacksmith stall before it was locked up so he could work on his new ideas. Just as he was within sight of the stall an angry looking Audrey stepped in his way._

_ She was glaring a hole through him and clearly had something she wanted to say, thinking on the fly and hating that he would have to lie again, Henry stepped to the side of her and kept going as he spoke._

"_Hey Audrey, yeah I know it was a cluster again. Love to talk about it but I have a meeting with Helga got to go, I'll see you around." Henry said quickly as he rounded a building and dove into the blacksmith stall via an open window._

_ Closing the window quickly, he never bothered to see how Audrey reacted to his attempted dodge. He suspected he would pay for it later. Pushing that thought away he turned to the task at hand and found the same leather making tools from the other night and got to work. _

* * *

_**(Wednesday, October 24**__**th**__**, 2018)**_

_ After a nerve-racking jaunt through the village where he had to avoid being seen, Henry arrived at the depression and found Toothless waiting for him at the bottom of the branches and vines he used to climb down. Remembering how hard it was the day before and now with an even bigger package, Henry had brought some heavy-duty rope to help lower the items down. _

_ He took his time climbing down, he didn't want to spill the other package he had brought with him. During his descent he allowed himself to shift into his character, he had already told Toothless, though by accident, that his name was Hiccup. So, he figured it would be easier to actually be Hiccup when around the dragon so as not to confuse the dragon._

_ Once Hiccup was on the ground Toothless instantly bounded over to him, sniffing away at the basket that was on his back. Hiccup had to push the dragon away so he wouldn't get tackled with it on his back._

"_I know, I know you can smell it. Just let me get it off okay." Hiccup said as he batted the dragon away._

_ Toothless backed up reluctantly but allowed the boy to take off the massive basket that threatened to topple him over. Once the basket was off the lid fell open to reveal a massive pile of fish for the dragon. Toothless lit up at the sight and dove in._

"_Yeah, that's disgusting." Hiccup commented as he went to fetch his other package._

_ When he came back, he saw Toothless hissing at the pile of fish. Acting quickly Hiccup went over to see what was going on._

"_What's the matter Toothless, something in here you don't like?" Hiccup asked as he carefully shifted through the pile._

_ He came upon a sea eel and once he revealed it Toothless started to growl viciously and backing away from the small creature._

"_No,no,no,no don't freak out!" Hiccup said in a panic as he quickly tossed the eel away._

"_Noted, dragons don't like eels." He said to himself._

"_Now then let's see if this will make things easier." Hiccup announced as he turned to Toothless to reveal a saddle and a piece of rope._

* * *

_(End of Flashback)_

Hiccup learned a lot from Toothless over the past weeks. He had used the eel the next day much to the surprise of everyone when the Zippleback went on a rampage. The dragon had reacted just like Toothless, growling and backing away until it was back in its holding pen.

That had earned him a lot of attention, but he was able to escape quickly enough and return to the blacksmith shop to make some improvements for the saddle and tailfin. He had an entire series of cables, gears, bolts and even a foot pedal by the end of it all and now it was time to test it all out at once.

Though there were many crashes and lots of bruises Hiccup was able to learn a lot about dragons in general. He found out that there was a certain type of grass that dragons loved to play in, and that they had a pressure point under there chin that if scratched would turn the mighty dragons into nothing more than oversized salamanders.

He was thankfully able to use these techniques in the holding pens to stop the dragons from trying to kill the others when they went on a rampage. It saved the others but started to make some of them jealous and suspicious of him. Snotlout was still trying to trip him up so he couldn't use his techniques, Astrid was glaring at him and constantly trying to stop him and interrogate him on what was going. It was all getting so complicated and he hated it.

"I don't know how much longer I can take it bud." Hiccup said as he approached the dragon.

Toothless gave a curious coo as he looked up to see Hiccup approaching him. Though there was no actual speech between the two, Toothless' grunts, growls, coos, and his expressive face were more than enough for the pair to communicate flawlessly.

"The deception that I'm putting everyone through. The fact that I'm hiding you when everyone would _love _to see you, all the tricks I'm learning from you, the sneaking off I'm doing. I was just starting to make a friend to but now I don't know where that stands. At best she is annoyed with me, at worst she hates me because she thinks I'm trying to ruin her." Hiccup lamented as he replaced some of the worn pieces of the rig with what he brought.

"I need to tell her at least; I would like to get out of this ordeal with at least one friend." Hiccup said as he stood up.

Toothless gave a sly grin and a slightly seductive rumble while looking at Hiccup with half-lidded eyes. Hiccup started to sputter and flail his hands around as he tried to dispute what Toothless was implying.

"It-no-I mean-oh you- get your mind out of the gutter." Hiccup finally got out, though he had turned several shades redder.

Toothless let out a throaty laugh at the boy's expense which annoyed Hiccup to no end.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. I'm still going to tell her, but not for the reasons you think!" Hiccup clarified.

"After we test this out, I'll go and try to talk to her if she even wants to listen that is, wouldn't blame her if she didn't." He whispered to himself.

Just as Hiccup was about to mount Toothless and test out the new gear, the dragon started to sniff the air and growl. Hiccup startled by the dragon's sudden change tried to calm the dragon down.

"Woah, easier there bud. What has gotten into you all of a sudden?" Hiccup asked as he scratched the dragon.

Toothless was still growling and began to shift back and forth trying to find the source of the new smell. The sound of a twig being broken got the attention of both boy and dragon. Turning towards the sound Hiccup let out a gulp, felt his heart stop, and his blood run cold. The sight of a very pissed off friend that he had mentioned earlier fuming and glaring a hole right through him.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" Astrid _and _Audrey screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

**A/N: Well this should end well, looks like detective Astrid/Audrey found out what Hiccup/Henry was keeping secret. Pray for Hiccup/Henry because hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Please leave a review as you can see I read them all. See you all next week and stay safe and healthy out there. **

_**Published 03/18/2020**_


	17. Dragon's Den

**A/N: Well this should be interesting, will Henry and Hiccup survive. Or will they fall under the wrath of Astrid and Audrey. I had fun writing this, hopefully you all enjoy it.**

**WinterBreath0602: I had that scene planned out a couple of chapters ago. I also couldn't have seen her finding out any other way or reacting any other way. Now to see her contniued wrath, can Henry survive.**

**CB73: If he survives he is going to need a lot of help. Hopefully Toothless is willing to help. I know they were both getting on so well, hopefully they can survive and continue to get along.**

**Galaxy'-'wolf-1": I'm glad you are liking the story, Henry is going to need all the luck he can get plus some. I have no idea who drew the cover art it was just a picture i found online, as for the expressions, i just thought they fit, Henry being nervous, and Audrey all business.**

**Guest: The tension is thicker than butter, as for your question, it is something that I am thinking of myself, it wasn't something I had thought off orignally but should be addressed, so I will have to get back to you on that. **

**Here we go guys hope you all enjoy.**

**Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

_(Saturday, November 10__th__, 2018)_

Neither Henry _nor_ Hiccup had any idea of what to do. Staring down a very pissed off Audrey _and _Astrid was not something he would wish on anyone. Toothless, not understanding why this aggressive female had suddenly invaded his space, or why she was yelling at his human, slowly coiled his tail in front of Hiccup in the event he needed to protect him.

She was seething anyone could see that, her face was red, shoulders tense, eyes burning, and her breathing was heavy and staggered. The fact that she was dressed in her costume only added to the effect that she looked like a Viking warrior. Seeing her in costume did give him a bit of an idea, not wanting to confuse Toothless and make things worse, if that was possible. Hiccup knew he had to say something, he just hoped it would be enough.

"Hi Astrid." He said lamely as he tried to smile and play off that there was a dragon behind him.

"Don't you 'Hi Astrid' me! Tell me what the hell is going on here!" She demanded, growing angrier somehow.

Hiccup winced at her tone; he had somehow made it worse. But not much he could do about it now. He looked down at Toothless was still in his defensive stance around him, glaring at Astrid and growling in the back of his throat. He slowly placed a hand on the dragon's head and slowly stroked the scales an in effort to calm the beast down. He did not want to be caught in a battle between these two.

"Calm down Toothless. This is that friend I was telling you about." Hiccup whispered to the dragon.

Toothless looked up at Hiccup then over to Astrid, he repeated this a couple of times before he pulled his tail from in front of Hiccup and eased the tension out of his shoulders. He laid on the ground but kept his eyes on the angry female, friend or not he was not about to let Hiccup get hurt.

Hiccup nodded and thanked Toothless before he turned to face the other dragon that was glaring at him. Astrid was fuming but did have a look of shock across her face as she watched the interaction between Hiccup and the dragon. When Hiccup made eye contact with her again, she hardened her gaze and got back to the matter at hand.

"I'm still waiting for an explanation." Astrid said impatiently.

Hiccup sighed and tried to figure out how to explain all of this. He didn't have anything planned out, he though he still had time to plan all this out but now he had to wing it and hope that it would be enough, though looking at Astrid he wasn't sure.

"Astrid this is Toothless, Toothless this is Astrid." Hiccup started, gesturing between the two as he introduced them.

Astrid looked unamused, and Toothless decided to pull back his lips and expose his tooth filled mouth of razor-sharp teeth. Sighing loudly Hiccup could see that this was already off to a horrid start but knew that there was no going back now.

"This is the dragon that I shot down last month, the one we have been looking for. The NightFury." Hiccup continued, melding the real-life search for the NightFury with the scenes of the movie.

Realization washed over Astrid as she remembered reading the Book of Dragons with Hiccup and silently vowing never wanting to see the NightFury. _Audrey_ remembered all the times that teams went out in search of the NightFury, trying to find the films rarest dragon and get things back on track. How losing the dragon had sent the tabloids into a frenzy, she remembered how everyone said that _Henry_ liked to spend time in the hills and woods and how often she couldn't find him when she was trying to track him down. It all made sense now, and she was livid.

"So you knew where this dragon was, and you didn't tell anyone! Why would you keep this a secret, you know that we have been looking for that dragon for ages! Do you know what kind of mess that caused?!" Astrid _and_ Audrey shouted at him.

The boy tried to explain himself, but Astrid stopped him by raising her hand and stomping towards him. Toothless on the other hand had lost his sense of duty to protect Hiccup. Having heard that this angry female was the friend that his human was talking about and gathering that his human had not been truthful with what he assumed was either his mate or potential mate. Toothless decided that his human wasn't in any real danger and could handle this himself.

The NightFury got up from his position behind Hiccup and walked over to his favorite sunbathing rock and laid down to warm himself. Hiccup seeing that his friend had seemingly abandoned him called out in horror.

"Woah, woah woah where do you think you're going?!" He shouted at Toothless.

Toothless tilted his head toward the form of a very pissed off Astrid, gave a low chuckle, and shook head. Showing that Hiccup was on his own and he wasn't about to get between Astrid and him.

"Useless Reptile." Hiccup muttered just as Astrid reached him.

She poked her finger into his shoulder which caused Hiccup to flinch and take a step back. She pushed his other shoulder and kept advancing on him. Unsure as to what was going on but the strength behind her shoves getting more and more forceful, Hiccup had to keep backing up.

"I thought I could trust you. I have been trying to do everything you asked, not getting mad at accidents, not getting mad at you, trying to be friendly, accepted that you weren't trying to ruin everything. And what do I get in return, you keeping secrets, acting strange, disappearing into the hills and forest, and blowing me off!" Astrid _and _Audrey shouted at him as she pushed him down to the ground.

There was more than anger in her words and action. She was hurt, she felt betrayed, the one person she though she could trust was keeping secrets and didn't tell her. She was unaware of the tears that had welled up in her eyes but refused to fall. Hiccup could see them, hot and angry tears as she glared down at him. He felt awful, he had asked so much of her and she never really asked for anything in return, just to be nice and honest with her. He had failed her before, but maybe he could make it up now.

"I'm sorry." Hiccup _and _Henry said softly.

"I'm sorry I kept this from you. I-I was just doing what I was told. Helga told me not to tell any of you, even though I wanted to." He explained.

"Helga? So that is what all those meetings were about?" _Audrey_ asked, some of her anger dissipating.

"There was only one meeting, all those other times I told you that I had one was just an excuse to come out here and not have anyone looking for me. I know how this looks and I won't pretend to imagine how you feel. Just know that I hated it and I was planning on telling you tonight actually." _Henry _explained.

For the next hour he explained what Helga had discussed with him and his new role in the movie. Throughout the explanation both teens had moved to a nearby log and sat down, Audrey's glare slowly dissipated the more Henry explained, but the tension never left her shoulders. Once Henry was done explaining all the things he had learned from Toothless and how he had used it in the pens, he started to talk about his goal of getting Toothless to fly again and how he was about to test everything out.

"It's my fault he is stuck in here and I'm going to be the one who gets him out." He finished and looked at Audrey.

"I really am sorry. I didn't want to disappoint Helga and I was so excited that she trusted me like that. She said that we would tell you all soon enough but then she started acting weird and I didn't know what to do. I know it sounds like I was just trying to further my own path, but I promise you that is not why I did this. I didn't mean for any of this to happen, it was killing me to keep it a secret, especially from you. I just didn't know how to tell you or how to tell Helga that I was telling you. I know it's a lot to ask… again, I don't expect anything from you, just know that you were an amazing friend and I'm glad to have met you." Henry finished as he got up and walked over to Toothless.

Audrey watched him walk over to the NightFury in shock. This was not how she expected this meeting to go. She was hell bent on giving Henry a piece of her mind, which she did and got a few punches in, but everything else she had planned vanished as she listened to Henry's explanation. The sound of metal moving against itself drew her out of her trance and to the strange contraption that was on the NightFury. She stood up and made her way over to Henry and the dragon recalling something that he said.

"What do you mean you will get him out here?" She asked, breaking the silence that surrounded them.

Henry sighed and motioned to follow him, he led her to the tail of the NightFury and showed her what had happened. On one side she could see a natural looking tailfin on the other, one made of leather and metal that had all the connecting cables and rods lead up the length of the dragon.

"When I shot him down his tailfin was ripped off, the past few weeks I've been working on getting him flying again with moderate success. Without that tailfin he can't fly on his own. Today is the final test of all my work." He said sadly.

Audrey could sense the guilt and sadness that Henry felt for hurting the dragon. She was still unsure of what to think or feel. She understood Henry's reasoning for his weird behavior, she wasn't sure she would have done any better if Helga asked her to do the same. It still hurt all the same.

"I'm still mad at you." She said softly, as Henry checked over some cables.

"I would be surprised if you weren't." He replied calmly.

Henry checked over the remainder of his work in silence, not sure what else there was to say. He had explained himself to Audrey and got the feeling that she understood, at least a little. How could anyone, let alone a teenager, refuse what the director of their first movie asked them? Still she had the right to be mad, he wouldn't say what she could or couldn't feel. He just hoped he did and said enough to keep her friendship.

With one last pull on a cable he was satisfied that it would hold for the test, he made to mount the saddle and prepared to fly. Stunned at his sudden movement Audrey made a grab for Henry.

"Wait, where are you going?" She asked, a sudden worry in her voice.

"I'm going to fly him. Not to keen on it myself but I have to see if it all works. I owe him that and so much more." Henry said solemnly.

"And you just plan on what, leaving me here?" Audrey asked, irritation in her voice as she place her hands on her hips.

This question threw Hiccup for a loop. He didn't know what the right response to this question was. It seemed that if he answered either way he would get yelled at or punched, probably both. He slumped in the saddle and weakly turned his head to her.

"I don't have any right to ask you to come with me, to take on a serious risk. I didn't think you would want anything to do with me. You are mad and rightfully so, I just didn't want to make things any worse." Henry answered softly.

"True, you don't have any right to ask me anything, but you don't have the right to make a decision for me either. I may not like all the secrets you kept but I'll be damned if you crash and don't come back. So, I'm going with you to make sure you come back." Audrey said firmly.

"I…" Henry began.

Audrey raised a hand and stopped him in his tracks before he could get any ideas that she had forgiven him.

"I'm only coming with to make sure you stay alive; I still have my own debt to settle with you and you have to be alive in order for me to collect." She said just as firmly.

Henry nodded and motioned for her to come up behind him, she slowly and carefully got on the saddle. She grabbed onto his shoulders tightly and waited for him to give the order, though just before Henry could say anything, she looked down at the NightFury and remembered something odd.

"Why did you introduce me as Astrid." Audrey asked.

"He knows me as Hiccup and a modern name would have confused him, I'm working on breaking that to him after all of this." Henry explained.

"Hold on tight." He whispered to her as he nudged Toothless and shot into the sky.

* * *

**A/N: So much for Toothless being any help at all. So Henry survives, if only to die another day so to speak. Next chapter we get to see the first flight and see someone else that hasn't been in the right frame of mind for awhile. Leave a review I love reading them. See you next time, stay safe and stay healthy.**

_**Published 3/25/2020**_


	18. The Queen's World

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry about the long wait. Just needed a break is all. So we are nearing the end of the story and alot goes down in this chapter we get the flight between Hiccup/Henry and Astrid/Audrey, plus the introduction of a new character that I think you can infer from the chapter name. This was fun to write now onto the the responses.**

**Guest: Audrey had every right to be upset even if she sorta understands. As for your question read on, I'm sure The Queen would love to meet you.**

**CB73: I love writing Toothless like this, he maybe the offspring of lightning and death itsefl but he is not about to get in the way of an angry female. Human or Dragon. The back seat screaming, bickering, and courting is so sweet Toothless is getting sick from it. Enjoy the fluffy moments int he beginning, The Queen is coming.**

**Thanks for the responses I love reading them. Enjoy the chapter...She is here.**

**Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

(Saturday,_ November 10__th__, 2018)_

"AHHHHHHHH!" Both teens screamed as Toothless rocketed into the air.

Terrified and holding for life, both were oblivious to the ecstatic coos and thrills that were emanating from Toothless. The dragon had a smile wider than the sea and felt the weight of being grounded evaporate from his body. He started to twist, dive, and flip as all three started to plunge back toward the ground.

"I told you, to stay alive!" Astrid shouted at Hiccup, her arms in a vice like grip around his torso.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?!" Hiccup shouted back.

"Toothless stop! Please!" Hiccup shouted, though he wasn't sure if the dragon would hear him, the wind rushing past his ears only just allowed him to hear Astrid.

Toothless glanced back and could see that his passengers were not having as wonderful a time as he was. He rolled his eyes but smiled none the less. He unfurled his wings and allowed the wind to catch him which caused a rather sudden stop for both teens. Both Hiccup and Astrid were thrust into the body of Toothless from the sudden change in speed, but Hiccup was able to click the foot pedal into place. The tailfin responded in turn and it allowed them glide into place.

Slowly sitting up and blinking their eyes, both teens looked up to see the sun set dipping below the ocean. The scene caused both teens to gasp out in aww as the beauty of the natural world enveloped them. The sun's reflection made the water look like liquid gold and showered the sky and clouds in wonderous hues of gold, orange, and purple.

"Wow." Both whispered out.

They missed the slight glance that Toothless had shot back at them. The dragon was thoroughly enjoying the awe inspiring looks on both of their faces. He let out a low, deep chuckle that he was sure the teens had felt, though neither of them cared to acknowledge it. They were lost in a new world.

As they continued to glide along the wind, Hiccup was able to take his eyes off the scene to look at the set up on Toothless to see if it was holding. After a quick glance everything seemed to be in order, now he just had to figure out how to run the tail.

"Alright Toothless, I'm going to need some help here." He told the dragon.

Understanding what the boy was saying Toothless used his head to indicate the direction in which he wanted to go. Hiccup nodded and looked down at his foot and prepared to push the pedal.

"Hold on really tight, hopefully I get this right." Hiccup instructed Astrid.

"Wait, you mean this is the first time you have ever flown him?!" She asked in horror.

"Outside of the depression, yes. I haven't gotten the chance to do much other than prove that he can at least glide. I told you before that this was going to be final test of my work." He reminded her.

Astrid began to sputter, and her brow began to furrow. She didn't dare release her grip on Hiccup, now that it meant she might fall off. The calming scene had started to soften her to Hiccup a bit but now her rage was back in full force.

"Of all the half-baked ideas that I have ever been apart this takes the freaking cake." She muttered angrily.

"I tried to not let you come with." Hiccup shot back.

"And I told you that I still have a debt to collect and you need to be alive for that. So, you better get this right or that debt will be collected before we crash into the sea." She said with huff and pointedly looked away.

Hiccup sighed and gave Toothless a pat on the neck and leaned down to his ear.

"Thanks for the help bud." He said sarcastically.

Toothless gave a smug grin and a warble that Hiccup knew said _'You are welcome'_. Hiccup sighed out and muttered a small pray to the Gods. He closed his eyes and clicked the foot pedal and slowly felt his body lean to the right. He peeked his eyes open slowly and found himself turning, not falling to sea to await a certainly painful and agonizing death.

He let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding, only to find that breathing was suddenly a lot harder and it wasn't because of how high up they were. Astrid had a death grip on his torso which made it impossible to breathe. He tapped her arms with his trying to get her attention.

"Astrid, let go. Please, I need to breathe." He gasped out with the last of his breath.

Realizing how close and clingy she was, Astrid quickly peeled herself off Hiccup's back and loosened her arms while scooting as far back as she could. She was glad Hiccup couldn't see her face turn bright red, but it appears that Toothless knew what happened as she felt the rumble of laughter below her. She swatted the dragon to show she was unamused. Toothless curled his wings in a dropped about 20ft, which caused Astrid to cling to Hiccup again and take a few years off her life.

"Okay, sorry won't happen again." She whispered.

"What won't happen again?" Hiccup asked regaining his own breath and trying to calm his heart.

"Nothing, just keep flying." Astrid said hotly.

Hiccup nodded and turned to face the front. He continued to ask Toothless for advice and tips as they flew above the sea. Up, down, left, right, they even flew in big slow loops. Slowly the tension and fear of falling hundreds if not thousands of feet dissipated, and an overwhelming sense of calmness washed over them.

They flew up through the clouds and Astrid couldn't resist the urge to reach out and touch them. Her hand cut through the clouds, she found that her hand wash suddenly very wet and very cold. Still she smiled and laughed and soon released her entire grip on Hiccup and stuck both of her hands into the clouds. Hiccup and stuck a hand up as well and smiled and the cool and wet sensation.

"I thought you would be able to grab them." He said softly.

"Me too." Astrid answered absently.

"Let's see what is above them." Hiccup suggested.

Astrid nodded her head and Hiccup looked down to make sure he pushed the pedal in the right direction. They cut through the clouds, which felt like you were walking through a summer rain shower and appeared above the clouds. They went on for miles, were thick and fluffy it looked as though you would be able to jump and land on them.

The sun had continued to dip below the horizon and now up above the clouds, stars were beginning to peek out. One by one more stars appeared, followed by the moon, and even a few shooting stars.

"Make a wish." Hiccup whispered.

Astrid never answered, her eyes were glued to the sky. Hiccup looked back and saw the moon and stars reflecting off her eyes, the wonderous gaze and smile in her expression. Her expression was so pure, so innocent, so beautiful. It was as though nothing in the world could bother her, that everything had just melted away. His wish was to see that look on her face forever.

He turned back just as Astrid looked back at him. She watched as he checked on the cables, spoke softly to Toothless, and looked around in wonder at the scene around them. Her anger from earlier was gone, after experiencing this she didn't want anger to ruin it. She still felt hurt, but this was certainly a good start to healing. She liked the way that Hiccup was composing himself now, he looked confident, wasn't mumbling about, his shoulders were straight, and he didn't look scared. He looked free, like he belonged up here. Her wish was for him to keep this confidence, forever.

She continued to look around and finally gave a small laugh, it didn't really occur to her until now. She had been lost in the beauty on their surroundings for the past number of hours. They were flying.

"You know it didn't really occur to me until now, we are flying." She said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"We are flying." Hiccup responded softly.

Astrid might have been looking at the back of his head, but she could see the realization wash over him. They were flying, he had fulfilled his promise and gotten Toothless in the air. They were flying. They were flying.

"WE'RE FLYING!" Hiccup shouted in excitement.

Toothless roared in approval, and Astrid shouted with glee sharing the moment. Hiccup fell forward and hugged Toothless around the neck. Astrid couldn't hear what he was saying to the dragon but didn't want to. Whatever was being said was between them and that was okay. Hiccup sat and wiped his eyes, Astrid pretended to not notice. He let out a sigh and spoke without facing her.

"I'm sorry." He said softly, so softly the wind almost took it.

"Sorry for what?" Astrid asked confused.

"Everything." Hiccup admitted.

She realized that this was Hiccup _and_ Henry apologizing, again. All the lies, the deception. Though he had apologized once already, now there wasn't the tension from before, she wasn't wanting to tear his head off. She stayed silent for a moment, thinking of her response.

"You already said that." She said softly.

"Felt like I needed to say it again." He replied.

"I'm still hurt by it." She said honestly.

"I never wanted to hurt you." He said with a sigh.

"I believe you, just give me some time." She answered.

"Do I still have a debt?" He asked, his voice gaining some sass.

"Most definitely, but this was a good start." She said cheekily.

"We will have to stay up here then." He answered back.

"I wouldn't have a problem with that." She whispered.

Toothless was watching them shamelessly court each other back and forth. He grumbled and shook his head, they reminded him of how a pair of newly mated Nadder's would preen each other constantly. It was sickening in a sweet kind of way. He took in a deep breath of the cool night air and smiled. It felt good to be back in the air and he had his human to thank for it.

"_Come home my child, come to your queen."_ A devilishly sweet voice rung in Toothless' head.

The dragon's eyes narrowed and soon he dove beneath the clouds taking Hiccup and Astrid by surprise. They tried to get his attention, but their voices were muffled all he could hear was her and she was calling.

"Hiccup what is happening?" Astrid asked, fear and uncertainty taking over.

"I don't know, Toothless bud we gotta go back." Hiccup tried to whisper in his ear, but the dragon just growled.

Soon the fluttering of wings surrounded them and dragons off all types surrounded them. The teens flattened themselves against Toothless trying to hide, though some of the dragons noticed them but made no move to do anything about it.

An island came into sight and soon all the dragons were diving bombing it, flying into a number of caves and making their way to the center. It became unbearably hot, but Hiccup and Astrid were along for the ride and had to endure it. A red glow lit up the tunnel and soon they found themselves in a massive cavern. The dragons were circling a massive hole and appeared to be dropping a fish and other wild animals into this hole, much to the confusion of the teens.

"They aren't eating anything." Astrid observed.

"They are feeding whatever is at the bottom of that hole." Hiccup gathered.

Before they could gather any more info, a startling shocked them into silence. Four Gronkles flew into the cavern, carrying a familiar floating platform, with a familiar figure on it.

"Helga?!" They both shouted in hushed tones.

The Gronkles landed in front of the hole and Helga staggered off it, only to fall to her knees. She was breathing heavily, clearly dazed, and very scared.

"Please, I'm sorry my Queen." Helga begged.

A loud rumble shook the cavern and forced Helga to grasp her head and shout in pain.

"I'm trying to bring the NightFury to you, the boy hasn't gotten him to fly yet." Helga sobbed.

Another rumble this time a bit lower, and Helga was able to stand this time.

"Please stop, I can't take anymore. Please." Helga pleaded with the Queen.

A loud roar penetrated the skulls of every being in the cavern and Helga screamed in pain. Clutching her head and falling to ground. Hiccup and Astrid felt their teeth rattled and had to grasp their heads.

"I don't want to do this." Helga sobbed on the floor.

"Leave me alone, leave the boy alone, leave the NightFury alone." She begged and sobbed on the floor.

Hiccup felt horrid for Helga. She was fighting whatever the Queen was and denying her something. Which sounded like him and Toothless, they had to get her out of here and back to Berk.

"Toothless we have to get her and get out of here." Hiccup whispered.

The dragon growled and shook his head, but Hiccup could tell he was fighting off something. Helga picked her head up off the ground and whimpered.

"What do you mean they are here? Leave them alone!" She shouted.

"Toothless we need to leave…now!" Hiccup shouted.

A loud roar echoed off the walls as Toothless pulled out of his trance, he heard Hiccup's request and dove down for Helga. The woman had slumped to the ground after the roar of the Queen but Toothless had scooped her up within his claws, just as a massive head the size of the Great Hall began to emerge.

"Go Toothless!" Hiccup shouted as a flurry of dragon wings and roars filled the cavern.

They flew out of the cavern at blistering speed and as they left Hiccup felt something invade his mind and shout at him.

"_You will be mine!"_

* * *

**A/N: She is here and she has been waiting. A wonderful start with the romantic flight cut suddenly by the introduction of The Queen. Helga is shown to have been possessed and trying to fight for everyone. The teens escape with Helga in hand, or claws. Now they need to put a plan together to help their director and put a stop to The Queen. This is one hell of a first movie for these teens. Leave a review, please and thank you. I love reading them. Until next time, stay safe and stay healthy.**

_**Published 04/08/2020**_


	19. Very Real

**A/N: Hello everyone, sorry again for the long break. But I'm back and have a lovely chapter for you. Not a whole lot of beating around the bush here as towards the end of the chapter things get put into perspective and new roles are put on the cast and everyone as the Queen puts everyone on notice.**

**Anonymous Noob the 2nd: Glad you are enjoying the story, I am having a blast writing it.**

**Guest: Everyone gets a fast and loud introduction to Toothless here but that gets overshadowed by news of the Queen. Her mind controlling ability will come into play a bit later. Glad you are enjoying the story and thank you for your reviews.**

**WinterBreath0602: Yeah the Queen is here and she has made quite the impact. I'm glad that you enjoy my stories, I enjoy writing them. Thank you for the vibes, the wife and I wish you safe and pleasant times as well.**

**CB73: That darn Queen ruining our lovely moment of Hiccstrid. They were just starting to get along and make up. The arrival of the Queen shed a bunch of light on Helga's strange behavior and has turned this movie on its head. Now they have to deal with a very real situation that threatens more than just them.**

**Thank you for all the reviews keep those coming as you can see I read all of them.**

**Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

_(Saturday, November 10__th__, 2018)_

Land. They had finally made it back to Berk. The flight back was silent, though it brought no one any comfort. Unlike the awe-inspiring silence that started the night, as the two teens marveled at the sights they were afforded on the back of Toothless. This silence held an air of dread, threatening to crush all four of them.

Helga was silent the entire time, a worrying sign for everyone. They needed to get her to the medical hut as soon as possible. They circled the village a few times as shouts and screams began to fill the air. People poured out of their huts to try and see what was causing all the commotion only to have their vision pointed towards the night sky.

The lights coming from the braziers and huts allowed everyone to see a black dragon circling the village. Slowly the dragon began to descend and as it got closer everyone could see Henry, Audrey, and Helga. The sight of Helga's limp body in the dragon's claws brought horrified screams to the mix of noise as someone shouted to get the medics.

Toothless landed gently on his back legs and carefully laid Helga on the ground as to not harm her. Henry and Audrey slid off the saddle and slumped to the ground still trying to process what they had just seen. Time would have been a wonderful thing to have but seeing as they both just landed in the middle of the village, in the dead of night, with the missing dragon, and an unconscious director. Everyone wanted answers and fast.

"SON!" Steven shouted as he made his way through the crowd.

He knelt next to his son checking him over to see if he had any obvious injuries. Besides looking a little windswept and smelling like brimstone, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Steven wrapped his boy in a bear hug.

"I was so worried; you hadn't returned in hours and nobody knew where you had gone. What happened son?" Steven asked clearly concerned for his boy.

The bear hug was just what Henry needed to break out of his trance. The sudden need for air flooding his mind. He managed to smack his arms against his dad trying to indicate that he needed air.

Feeling the small smacks Steven pulled back to see his son starting to turn purple. Breaking the hug instantly he watched the color return and Henry suck in huge gulps of air.

"Thanks dad." Henry said, still trying to regain his breath.

"Sorry son, now what happened?" Steven asked again.

Henry looked back to see Toothless laying of the ground looking despondent, Audrey was still silent and gazing off into the distance, and Helga was still laying on the ground motionless.

"We need to help them first." Henry said as he made his way back to the group.

Henry walked to Toothless and knelt in front of him. He lifted the dragon's head and placed his forehead against the dragon's snout.

"You did good Toothless, you got us out of there and back here safe and sound. Thank you." Henry whispered.

Toothless gave a sad coo but nuzzled the boy. Showing that the words were appreciated. Henry smiled at the dragon as he stood up and moved over to Audrey who was still leaning against the dragon. He sat next to her and paused. He wasn't sure where he stood with Audrey. Before the discovery of the queen he would have said that he was getting back on her good side but now he wasn't sure.

He took a deep breath and decided he needed to do something. So, bracing himself, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought her in for a hug. The reaction was instant as Audrey's body tensed at the gentle contact. She looked at her shoulder to see a hand gently stroking it in a comforting fashion. She turned her head to see Henry had wrapped his arm around and was looking at her with concern and a small smile.

"Welcome back." He said cheekily.

They gazed at each other for a moment before Audrey brought her arm back and socked Henry in the chest. The blow pushed the newly gotten air out of his chest and had him gasping again.

"Why?" He asked weakly.

"For scaring me." She said bluntly.

Henry went to reply but stopped before he could utter a sound. He nodded his head in agreement and slowly sat back up. He rubbed his chest to numb to the pain before returning his attention to Audrey.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently.

"Physically." Audrey responded.

"How is Helga?" Audrey asked as she looked around for the woman.

The sound of running feet filled the air as medical personal finally made their way through the crowd. They began to examine Helga seeing if she had any obvious injuries before placing her on a stretcher and carrying her back to the medical hut.

Now that Helga was being taken care of, the obvious question now remained. What had happened to her, the dragon, and Henry and Audrey? Max the agent who had recruited everyone stepped forward having seen his boss carried off.

"Okay I think I and everyone else would like to know just what the hell is going on." He said, worried and angry.

Everyone's eyes fell to Henry and Audrey who shrank against Toothless. The dragon sensing their distress wrapped his tail protectively around them. While having people watching them was nothing new to either Henry or Audrey, they were not used to people looking at them with such critical eyes. They felt like they were in an interrogation.

Seeing their distress and feeling the tension in the air Steven stepped in to calm everyone down.

"Everyone back off. They have just gone through a traumatic experience and are still trying to process it. Staring them down and trying to interrogate them is not going to help. Everyone head back to your huts and get some rest. In the morning we will get the answers we all seek." Steven announced to the large crowd.

There were some initial complaints though no one really wanted to challenge Steven's words. Now more than ever Henry was glad for his dad's enormous size and presence. Slowly the crowd dispersed. A few of the workers tried to get Toothless to come with them to the pens but were met with show of razor-sharp teeth and menacing growls.

"Hey, hey! Toothless enough." Henry said, trying to calm the dragon down.

The workers had their hands held up, showing they were backing off. Henry chuckled nervously as he patted Toothless.

"I don't think he wants to leave me. Don't worry I will look after him." He said calmly.

The two workers looked at each other skeptically. Remembering that Henry was the reason that Toothless had gone missing in the first place. Seeing the doubt on their faces and understanding it Henry tried to reassure them.

"I won't lose him again." He replied, no doubt in his voice.

Not really having a choice, the workers backed off and let the dragon go with the boy. Henry stood up and began to make his way toward his hut, Toothless following closely behind him. Henry felt something nagging at him and looked back to see Audrey still rooted in place, looking around the center of the village. He walked back to her, wanting to see what the problem was.

"You alright?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be." She answered in a hurried tone, like she was trying to play it off.

"Because you haven't moved from that spot." Henry pointed out.

Audrey went red as she realized that she hadn't moved and was caught. Sensing that she was still shaken by their experience, just like he was, and the fact that she didn't have anyone on set to help her out. Henry thought that she might want to stay with a friend. He watched as she wrapped her arms around herself and saw the perfect opportunity.

"You look cold." Henry commented.

Audrey didn't reply opting to look around the village.

"We have a big fireplace in our hut. You can warm up there if you want." Henry suggested.

Again, Audrey didn't reply, she just started to walk in the direction of Henry's hut. As they were walking Audrey leaned in closer to Henry. He never said a word, just wrapped an arm around her and guided her to his hut. Steven was waiting for them and had the decency not to mention it either, still focused on the fact that his son had flown in on the back of a missing dragon, with the director in perilous condition.

"I hope you have a good explanation son." He said as the teens walked in.

"I just hope they believe me, because I barely believe it myself." Henry answered as he and Audrey sat down in front of the fireplace, and quickly drifted asleep.

* * *

_(Sunday, November 11__th__, 2018)_

Everyone had crowded into the Great Hall waiting for the arrival of Henry and Audrey. The news had spread like wildfire and rumors were running rampant. Some thought that Henry and Audrey had kidnapped Helga, knocked her out, got scared, and brought her back. Though some were quick to point out that they had no reason to kidnap Helga and if they did then the movie would fail and their careers would be shot.

Others were saying that Henry had shot the dragon on purpose, was trying to keep it hidden so he could take it home, Helga and Audrey found him and tried to get the dragon. The dragon knocked out Helga and they were forcing Audrey to keep quiet about it. Again, it was pointed out that if Henry was trying to keep the dragon then why did he fly in on it and reveal that he had it.

The rumors continued to fly back and forth until the doors to the hall opened with a boom. Henry, Audrey, Toothless, and Steven walked in. The crowd parting as they came by. Making their way to the front of the room they turned to face the crowd. Before they could get a word out the questions came flying in.

"What happened to Helga?"

"Where was the NightFury?"

"How did you fly in on it?"

"Did you hurt Helga on purpose?"

Shrinking back at the onslaught of questions, the teens looked more nervous than they already were. Steven stepped in to show some support and silence the people.

"ENOUGH!" His booming voice echoed out.

The people fell silent as they waited to hear what Steven would say next. His brow was furrowed, and he scanned the crowd, daring anyone to pipe up. When no one spoke, he took a deep breath and gestured to the teens.

"These two will offer you the explanation that you have been waiting for. Only if you keep quiet long enough for them to get through it now listen up and keep quiet. Henry, Audrey… The floor is yours." He said as he backed away.

With the focus squarely on the teens now, they stood up and braced for the crowd's reaction.

"I'm sure that some of you have noticed Helga's increasingly strange behavior lately. Her frantic responses, disheveled look, and mood swings. Well I found out why last night." Henry began.

Henry began to tell the story of how they encountered the massive dragon queen and the Helga had been possessed by it, causing her strange behavior. They had just managed to escape and when they got back last night that was the result of seeing it.

"It can speak inside of our minds. As we were flying out it screamed at me that I would be hers." Henry shuddered.

Audrey and Steven looked at him in horror. Neither one knew that Henry had been threatened like that.

"What about the NightFury? Why did you keep it hidden if you knew where it was?" A producer asked.

Henry took in a deep breath and began to explain that it was Helga's plan for a big reveal later in the movie. He had been keeping it a secret because she had told him to. The secret was eating away at him, but he kept it because he wanted to impress Helga. He finished his story by explaining that he learned to fly the NightFury and helped fix its tailfin, the reason for all the cables and rig on the NightFury.

The room went silent as they waited for the crowd of people to take in the news and see if they would believe it. To no one's surprise Simon spoke up.

"Do you really expect us to believe that there is someone mythical Dragon Queen that can speak into our minds and was controlling Helga?" The boy sneered.

While the boy questioned the story, it did bring up a valid point that had the crowd pondering the truth of the tale. A Dragon queen the size that Henry described had never been reported.

"I know it might be hard to believe Simon, but it is true. That thing's head was as big as this hall." Audrey spoke up.

"Why should we believe him? He has been keeping secrets, what is to say that this is any different?" The boy questioned again.

"Why would we lie?" Henry questioned.

"Well right now you two look like heroes. Rescuing the possessed director. How do we know that you two aren't the ones that hurt Helga?" Simon questioned boldly.

"Do you hear yourself right now? If Helga got hurt and the movie had to stop, we would fail too. This does nothing but hurt everyone." Audrey shot back.

"Ask Helga she will tell you." Henry followed up.

"Well where is she, oh yeah she is still in the medical hut, unconscious!" Simon shouted.

The doors to the Great Hall opened again with a deafening boom. Slowly walking in with the help of some medical staff, Helga made her way toward Henry and Audrey. The crowd parted as Helga walked forward, everyone in stunned that she was up and walking after last night. As she reached Henry and Audrey, she smiled at them and placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Thank you for saving me." She said earnestly, as she turned to face the crowd.

"Henry and Audrey did not hurt me, they saved me from a terrible fate. A fate that now threatens all of us. The queen is out there, and she knows we are here. We have to stop her, or we will all be in grave danger." She announced.

"How do we stop that thing, isn't this a job for the military?" Henry asked.

"They can't help us. Only a dragon can stop her, and we have the only tamed dragons around. It has to be us." Helga said firmly.

"How?" Henry asked again.

"You tell me, you flew in and out on a dragon. You rescued me from her control and fought off her control yourself. I know I have asked a lot of you Henry and I hate to ask more but I don't have a choice. We need you to lead us against her. I wasn't strong enough, but you are." Helga said as she looked down at Henry.

The boy's eyes had gone wide with shock his heartrate had increased and now everyone was looking to him. This fictional fight against dragons had just turned very real and very deadly.

* * *

**A/N: Well nothing like thrusting responsibility onto a 15 year old like that, and being told that no one can help. Never mind poor Henry, poor everyone. This is going to get very interesting, what does the Queen have in store for them? Until next time, see you guys later, stay safe and stay healthy.**

_**Published 04/22/2020**_


	20. What is the Plan

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry I have been away for a bit but my life just got really busy and really exciting. So two things of importance happened, I paid off my car with the government stimulus check and... My wife and I bought a house! We move in next month and things will without a doubt get very busy. Now I will not just drop off the face of the earth and leave this story, I will be working on it. We are actually almost done. So sorry this chapter is much shorter than what I usually post, but I needed to get something out here for you all. So thank you for your patience. Now here is what I want you to imagine for this chapter. The best pump up music that you have ever heard from an anime series, I'm talking Naruto, Dragon ball, Attack on Titan, One Piece, One Punch Man, whatever one. Whatever music played just before a big battle and got you hyped that is what I see here, and we get a much better Audrey cheers and motivates Henry scene. At least I think it is better than what we got in the first movie.**

**Anonymous Noob the 2nd: That could be a possibility, I suppose I did it with Earn It. I will have to think on it, Let's get through the story first and then revisit the idea. Glad you are liking the story.**

**CB73: Days later and for one the shock has yet to wear off and a friends comes to pick him up out of despair. Yes Henry will have to rise to the occasion but even the best of heroes need a little help sometimes.**

**Guest: I'm glad that you are enjoying the story now as for your questions. The final battle is coming up and the production of the movie will be hinted and talked about in training. The last two where Henry tries to not get blacklisted and if the movie gets an Oscar, While I hadn't thought about the Oscar those last two would be part of a summary at the end of the story and more or less hinted at, than actually explained, perhaps I could end it with them at the Awards show. Thanks for some ideas I will see what I can do.**

**WinterBreath0602: It was your review that actually inspired this chapter. I sat here writing the chapter and thinking of all the badass Anime intros and pump up music just before a big battle. And if you think about it, a group of teens getting ready to battle a massive Dragon Queen on the backs of dragons. Doesn't get much more Anime than that does it?**

**Lovely reviews, thank you all so much, now on with the show...**

**Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

_(Monday, November 12th, 2018)_

They had taken the weekend to get them checked over and get a few good nights rest. It would be the last ones that anyone would get. Henry's restless nights started long before anyone else. The weight of the responsibility that Helga had bestowed upon him, him, a 15-year old boy who was just trying to film his first movie.

He had taken up walking late at night, gazing up at the stars and the Northern lights. Hoping for something, anything to happen. In all the movies he had seen, when ever something like this was thrust upon the hero some vison or manifestation would appear late at night and show them the way. He closed his eyes and looked to the sky once again but still nothing, the Northern lights danced among the stars mocking him with their silence.

The sun began to rise and chased the lights and stars away. Another sleepless night and now the real work began. He some how had to not only train the dragons to let people ride them, convince them to fight off the Queen's control, and fight her. Not to mention he had to find people to ride these dragons into battle. It felt impossible.

He looked over the set from a nearby hill. If he didn't know that it was all an elaborate ruse, he would think that it was a real village. Peaceful, quiet, charming. The only difference being that the pests were fire breathing dragons instead of rats. He laughed at the irony. A brief moment of reprieve before the weight of what was to come settled back in.

It wasn't fair, how was he supposed to do this. They expected so much from him and he wasn't even sure how he did it in the first place. He didn't really train Toothless, he got to know him, he became friends with him. Sure, there were moments where it felt like he was training a dog or a cat, but those were few and far between. Toothless was so much more than a common pet. All the dragons were, and now he had to do what took him weeks to do with Toothless in a matter of days. The Queen wouldn't wait, they had to take action and fast. Frustrated by the circumstances and responsibility Henry roared to the heavens.

His throat was raw and dry when he stopped, and he didn't even feel better. Consumed by his own grief he failed to hear the soft footsteps approaching behind him.

"That was some roar." Audrey commented as she stood next to him.

"Maybe I can use it against the Queen." Henry replied, his sarcastic wit still with him. Even in these trying times.

Audrey didn't reply, just watched over the set with him. people began to come out of their huts and make their way to the holding pens. Eager to see what Henry had in store for them. The boy sighed out and hung his head.

"They think I'm some kind of hero." He said softly.

"To them you are." Audrey replied evenly.

"But I'm not. A hero is strong, swift, brave, and knows how to lead." Henry countered, his voice losing the self-confidence he had shown the entire time he was here. Allowing doubt to creep in.

"You are all of those things, you saved Helga, you helped Toothless." Audrey said in return, her voice gaining fire as she pointed out Henry's deeds.

"How am I supposed to lead them? How am I supposed to make them believe we can win? You were there, you saw her. She can and probably will destroy us." Henry lamented.

Audrey saw the desperation in his eyes, heard the hopelessness in his voice, felt the despair pouring off him. Something else was up and she had a feeling as to what it was.

"You still hear her don't you." Audrey stated. It was a question that had already been answered.

Henry's lack of an answer only confirmed what she thought. He turned his head away from her, trying to hide. He wasn't sure what he was trying to hide from her, fear, guilt, shame? Perhaps it was all three and other emotions that he didn't have the words for. He hated it. Hated feeling this helpless.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Audrey asked, concerned for her friend and slightly hurt that he didn't tell her.

"How could I? How do I tell anyone that there is a sweetly demonic voice in my head taunting me all hours of the night? Constantly saying that I am theirs, that I will fail. How do I fight something I can't see? How do I fight the thing that voice belongs too?!" Henry shouted.

He didn't mean to shout at Audrey but with everything building up he couldn't hold it in anymore. Needed to get it out. He looked at Audrey who was shocked at the outburst. He groaned out and hung his head. It felt like he was failing at this now too.

"I'm sorry Audrey. I didn't mean to…" He began.

"Don't." She cut him off.

"Do not apologize for feeling like this. You have every right to feel like this. But you can't let her win. Look what it did to Helga, she didn't talk to anyone and it drove her to the breaking point. You have to talk to us, let us help. Yes Helga said that we would look to you for leadership, but she forgot one very important thing. You have me, you have Toothless, you have your dad. You have people to guide you, use them." She stated, her voice getting passionate and she did her best to encourage Henry.

The boy looked at her in shock, her she was. So determined, se certain that what she was saying was the truth. But he had latched onto one important detail in her motivational speech.

"I still have you?" He asked softly, afraid to burst the moment.

"Of course you do. Why wouldn't you?" Audrey responded, feeling slighted that Henry would think that.

"Why would you want to be friends with someone that has lied to you, tried to change you, and has managed to threaten your life?" Henry asked begrudgingly.

Audrey remained silent. Henry was right, but despite all of that when she thought about it, he never did it with any malice. He was a kid that was following orders, trying to make a friend, and got caught in a horrible situation. Was she still hurt that he lied about Toothless, sure, but it didn't sting as much as it did a few days ago. He did ask her to change her attitude and it was a shock to her system that she needed. He did risk her life, but he risked his too and they saved Helga.

"Why would I want to be friends with you? Because despite everything you said being true, you never tried to hurt me. You were just trying to help, just doing as you were told and because for the first time in my life, I felt like someone understood part of me and saw something worthy of friendship. If you won't fight for it then I will, because I want to be your friend and that is all that matters." Audrey replied, her voice final and resolute.

She had a smirk on her face which told Henry all he needed to know. She wanted to be his friend, simple as that.

"When I'm around you life feels easier, sometimes." She jibed.

"It feels like you understand me, and we just click. Sure, there has been some tension but what friendship doesn't have that. Now pull yourself together Mr. Hero. We have a movie, set, cast, and island to save. And we can't do it without you." She finished, her voice proud and confident.

She believed in him. Henry didn't know why it felt so important. Audrey believed in him. Hearing her words, it felt like he could take on the biggest dragon in history, which was quite literally what they were about to do. He smiled at her, life filled his eyes, where there was once despair, they now shined with hope. He pulled her into a hug. Surprised for just a moment Audrey returned the gesture. When they separated she gave him a quick punch to the arm.

"Violent much?" Henry quipped, as he rubbed his arm.

"I prefer to think of it as communication." Audrey replied smugly.

"Well communicate gently. We have a battle to train for and I don't need any premature bruises." Henry remarked.

"Hey, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Audrey said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Yeah, sure. Come on let's go get you a dragon and see who is stupid enough to take on a dragon the size of the village." Henry said as he took off down the hill.

"We already have stupid though." Audrey called out as she chased after him.

"Then we will need to find crazy!" Henry shouted back.

"That is more like it!" Audrey shouted with joy.

The feeling of impending dread from earlier gone, replaced with cautious optimism, and just the slightest feeling of hope. As the two teens raced through the village and came upon the holding pens. Most of the cast and crew were there waiting…waiting for them.

Looking at the people around the pen Henry was struck with another sense of irony. He had spent the last couple nights waiting for his moment to come, and here comes Audrey in the 11th hour to deliver just that. He looked over to her, meeting her gaze, smiled, and nodded his head. she returned the gesture and walked into the pens a bit before turning to him with her arms gesturing to everyone.

"So what is the plan?" She asked with a broad smile.

* * *

**A/N: Audrey sure knows how to turn it on when the time calls for it. Henry gets his Hero pump up moment and is now filled with confidence to lead the group. Everyone is at the pens and waiting to be taught. A training montage is surely in order, next chapter is going to be fun. See you then and be sure to leave a review as you can see I read them all. Stay safe and stay healthy.**

_**Published 05/06/2020**_


	21. A New Leader

**A/N: A little bit of a training montage for everyone. They meet their dragons and forge a few fast friendships and Henry gets a chance to show off some leadership skills to get everyone motivated.**

**httydastrid4ever: It fills me with joy that after being away for so long that you wanted to check out my story. Thank you and I'm glad you are enjoying the story.**

**CB73: Thank you for the kind words. A crazy plan indeed but maybe that is just what they need. Everyone gets a dragon and quickly outfitted for the battle to come. **

**WinterBreath0602: Good luck on finding a house for you and your little Tribe. Yes your idea was a welcome one and helped give off a certain vibe that I needed. Thank you for the kind words and good vibes to you.**

**Guest: Well Max is attaching a camera to Sharpshot so you know could be filmed. They better learn to fly quickly, their lives depend on it. No one will die I can promise you that. Injuries though, those are bound to happen.**

**Thanks for the reviews hope you all enjoy the chapter**

**Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

_(Monday, November 12__th__, 2018)_

Henry smiled as he looked at Audrey. She looked so proud and confident in him. It was infectious as he could feel it resonating off of her and seeping into him. When he broke her gaze and looked to the crowd behind her, he stepped forward and took stock of who he had to work with.

His fellow cast members were there, obviously. Helga, Max, and his dad were standing behind the teens looking to Henry. Helga looked much better than before, having had a few days to rest and recover. Max looked unsure and was on his phone, appearing to be relaying messages to Helga. Steven looked proud of his son, to see him stepping up and getting ready to lead a group of people and taking it in stride.

Other crew members were there as well all with eyes on Henry and waiting to see what he would have to say. As well as offer any help that they could. Henry took a few deep breaths and finally addressed the crowd.

"We all know why we are here so let's get down to business. I need to know who is willing to fly a dragon." He announced.

For a few moments no one moved. Henry began to sweat, for all of Audrey's pep speech this is what he feared the most. No one following him, no one listening. Before his inner doubt could truly manifest though several hands went into the air. Simon, Audrey, the twins, Finnick, Helga, and his dad all raised their hands. The boy let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding in.

"Good, now what dragons to we have available?" He asked to the crowd.

"We have my Gronkles." Helga replied.

"A Nadder, Nightmare, Zippleback, your NightFury, and another Gronkle. At least those are the one that are big enough to ride." A pen worker stated.

"All right then. I need all the prop designers to start working on making saddles for them. They don't have to be perfect, just enough to help someone ride and keep them strapped in." Henry replied.

A flurry of activity ensued as workers began scrambling to get measuring tools, gather supplies, and get the dragons. About half of the crowd was gone as Henry looked over the remaining group.

"We are also going to need platforms to carry everything in. Helga, show them some pictures of your platform. Anyone who is good with woodwork will need to make them." Henry said next.

This went on for a while, Henry would state what they needed and anyone who had a skill in that particular area would be asked to help out. Finally, it was down to the teens, Helga, Max, Steven, and a few Dragon workers left in the holding pens.

"Alright then now to get started. Let's get the Dragons out, everyone move away from the pens please. We don't want to startle them." Henry instructed.

Everyone slowly moved away from the pens and the workers opened the doors one by one. All the Dragons lumbered out into the light and stretched their massive wings, took in huge breathes of air, and let out low growls of relief. They hadn't been let out in a few days due to all the commotion and were extremely glad to be out of their pens.

Henry was glad to see the Dragons and would like the chance to get to know them a bit more but time was not their ally.

"Alright we've got a lot of work and not a lot of time to do it. So I will need you all to listen very carefully." Henry advised them in a stern voice.

"Oh please if you could tame a Dragon then I will definitely be able to tame one." Simon remarked smugly.

"Simon I really don't have time to deal with you and your stupid ego driven bravado. If you want to help and ride a dragon then listen. Otherwise get bent and find another way to help." Henry snapped.

Simon frowned and went to retort but was cut off by the rumbling growl of the Nightmare. The dragon was holding eye contact with the boy and flashing a few of its razor-sharp teeth. Simon stared at the dragon, remembering their last encounter where he was hoisted into the air by said dragon.

"I think he likes you." Henry replied as he called for Toothless.

The NightFury bounded into the pens and quickly came up to the boy. Henry rubbed the Dragon's scales and offered him his thanks. The teens were all looking over the Dragons, who seemed to be pleased with all the attention they were getting. Henry glanced around and saw Helga tending to her group of Gronkles along with Steven and Max.

He walked over to her as he was at a standstill. The easy part was over, now he needed help. Besides himself, Helga was the only one who trained a dragon and he had no idea how he did it either. So hopefully the woman would be able to offer him some advice.

"Helga." Hiccup greeted as he walked up to her.

The woman glanced up from her dragon and gave the boy a warm smile and nod of the head in return.

"Henry, mighty fine start if I do say so myself." She greeted in return.

"Indeed, most impressive." Max followed up.

"That's my boy." Steven stated with pride.

"Thanks, I think." Henry laughed nervously.

"Something on your mind child?" Helga asked gently.

"I'm not sure. I mean I don't know what to do from here. I was hoping you could help me show them how to train a dragon" Henry admitted.

Henry had recalled what Audrey and told him earlier. That people were here to help, and he should use that to his advantage.

"I will offer what I can. But you are the one that trained the NightFury when not even I could. You have everything you need, but I can give a helping hand." She offered as she walked toward the group.

"Gather round everyone, gather round. Now the first thing to know about Dragon's is that they are highly intelligent. They can feed off your emotions, make decisions for themselves, and are willing to help you if you help them in return. They are not dogs or cats, so don't treat them as such." She advised them.

"Henry, how did you train Toothless?" She asked.

"I just got to know him. I helped him get back in the air and got him to trust me." Henry explained.

"Trust. Exactly, you trust him, and he trusts you. Earn a Dragon's trust and there is nothing it won't do for you." Helga said as she turned to the rest of the teens.

"Now while these Dragons are trained, they might not trust you guys right now. The Queen has been messing their minds through me and my connection to them. So, we have to get them to trust us again." Helga told the group.

"Henry how did you know when Toothless trusted you?" She asked him again.

While Henry wasn't aware of what was going on, Helga had a plan of her own. A plan that was working perfectly.

"He allowed me to touch him." Henry explained.

"It was amazing, like a feeling that I can't describe. It felt like we were connected." Henry went on.

"How do we get that feeling with these dragons? You said it yourself, you had weeks to get that with Toothless we don't have that time." Finnick pointed out.

"You are right, sorry." Henry sighed out as he looked to the others.

"I guess just talk to the Dragons. They like compliments, get a feel for their personality. We have to get the makings of a bond started in order for you to ride them. Once your dragon takes a liking to you, let me know. We won't have much time after that." Henry explained.

He left them to meet the dragons but kept watch over them. Audrey took to it like a Dragon to flying, she had gone to the Nadder and began to compliment the dragon on its scales and spines. The Dragon stood proudly as it accepted the praise, before leaning down a preening Audrey. Ensuring that not a hair was out of place. The twins got into an argument which prompted the Zippleback to separate them by grabbing their shirts. The dragon seemed to enjoy their shenanigans and quickly formed a bond with them. Finnick was nervous at the start and went to over to the Gronkle. Slowly the boy introduced himself and found that the Gronkle was a gentle giant among Dragons, just like he was a gentle boy himself.

Toothless purred and nudged his head against Henry's hand. The boy soon rewarded the dragon with head scratches and smiled at him. Henry laughed before letting out a solemn sigh. Toothless let out a concerned coo as he looked at the boy.

"I just hope we know what we are getting into bud." Henry lamented.

Toothless nodded in agreement, they both knew that the situation was less than desirable, yet they had no choice. The Queen had to be dealt with and now.

"I suppose there is no use in wishing for the impossible. Let's go see if we can lend a hand to anyone." He said, trying to lift his spirits.

As he walked through the holding pens, he saw that everyone had made a good amount of progress with their chosen Dragon. His dad and Max were speaking with Helga about Gronkles. Max was also fitting a camera onto Sharpshot which caused Henry to raise an eyebrow. He was certain that Max wouldn't harm the Terror, but it was still odd, he would have to ask about it later. Audrey, Finnick, and the twins were all making excellent progress and no doubt had secured bonds with Dragons. Everyone was doing well, almost everyone.

Simon was the only one to not make any progress with the Nightmare. They were both glaring at each other refusing to give any ground. Sighing Henry went over to the troublesome cast member to offer assistance. Helga smiled as she nudged Steven to watch the boy finally take charge.

"You know if you just stare at him you will never get anywhere. Nightmares are notoriously hardheaded and demand respect. You haven't shown him any, so he won't show any in return." Henry explained as he tried to break the tension and the ice.

"Why should I show him any respect? He has done nothing but terrorize me the entire time I have been on set." Simon huffed.

"Yes, he has, but only because you have been acting like a total ass. Remember what Helga said at the beginning? Nightmares will protect those who need protecting, right now we need protecting and we need your help." Henry replied.

"Why would you need my help? You seem to be doing just fine without me." Simon seethed.

Henry grew more and more frustrated by the moment. Simon was being incredibly difficult, and he was short on time and patience.

"Simon, I don't have time for this right now. In case you missed it, a Dragon Queen has decided to make Helga and I her personal playthings and has caused havoc on set for all of us. We need to stop her, and I need all the help I can get. Is that what you want to hear, that I need you? Well guess what, I do. Now suck it up and get to work, unless you don't want to be in all the papers and not hailed as a hero." Henry finished as he hoped that Simon would take the bait.

Henry could hear Simon muttering to himself under his breath. He heard the words 'Hero' and 'papers' before the boy sprung up and marched over to the Nightmare.

"We better start getting along you hear. We have a Queen to dethrone and a world to impress. Want in?" The boy asked as he smirked at the Dragon.

The Nightmare gave its version of a smirk before using its tail to swipe Simon's feet out from under him. Shaking his head, the boy sprung and some how decided that that was a sign of a respect. Henry would never understand how that was supposed to work but he wouldn't question it. It worked and that is all that mattered.

After a few hours of everyone bonding with their Dragon, the prop designers came to the pens with some fast-made saddles. They weren't perfect but they would do the job for now. the Dragons were fitted as best they could, and the teens got used to sitting on them. taking a few laps to get a feel for turning and flying a Dragon. If they had time to enjoy the moment Helga and Henry would have found the moment joyous, but the Queen would not allow them to enjoy such luxuries.

"_You can't win, join me. Join me." _ The Queen's voice echoed in Henry and Helga's heads.

They shared a look that said they both heard it. Henry turned to the others and with a grave expression called their attention.

"Training time is over. The Queen knows what we are up to and we need the element of surprise to take her down. Get back to the village and stock up on supplies. We leave within the hour." Henry announced.

Everyone nodded and jumped on their new Dragon friends and flew to the village. Henry looked over to Toothless and Helga, gave them a nod and jumped on Toothless. Flying to the village knowing that the time was upon and they were coming for the Queen.

* * *

**A/N: Next Chapter the battle, lets see how well Henry can battle plan during the heat of battle. Please leave a review as you can see from above I read them all. See you next time, stay safe and stay healthy.**

_**Published 5/14/2020**_


	22. Before the Storm

**A/N: Okay, so as it turns out I was a tad bit off with my schedule. Next time will be the battle, Pinky Promise. I started this chapter on Wednesday and finally had some time to continue working on it today. As I was working on it I figured that we needed a bit of a speech to rally the troops, some shameless shipping between our favorite couple, and a bit of a nod that this will all be recorded. So find a comfortable position and let me know if by the end you think Henry's speech would have you ready to take on the Queen.**

**Whiskerface: Hello yourself fine reader! I'm glad you are enjoying the story and watching Henry grow into a leader and discover his hidden skills. Hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

**gandalfnho: Sharpshot is a sneaky bugger isn't he. A lovely sequence it will make and there are sure to be a few injuries when dealing with the Queen.**

**Guest: The Storm continues to build as we get closer to the battle with the Queen. There will be plenty of questions as the world slowly finds out about the Queen and her tyrannical reign. Henry is riding a bit high right now (Pun very much intended), so he might not have thought everything through as well as he should have. This will be just a stand alone story no sequels are planned for this story.**

**CB73: I love the term Dragon-Cam! I just picture a bunch of adorable camera harness' on all the tiny dragons. We need Dragon-Cam! Simon is getting on about as well as you would expect with his Dragon. I have a feeling Simon will get the shock of a life-time when he sees the Queen. When they all see the Queen no one will ever forget her.**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews, again sorry about the slight misdirection with my schedule. But next time I promise the battle!**

**Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

_(Monday, November 12__th__, 2018)_

The village was a rush with activity. Everyone was frantically running back and forth; the saddles were given a quick once over and the platforms were sturdy enough to transport people and equipment. In addition to the saddles and platforms, a number of bows, and hundreds of arrows had been created as well. Catapults from the film had been repurposed and loaded up as well.

Some quick-thinking prop designers had come up with the idea to put the cast members in their costumes as it doubled as some light armor and would offer some protection. Donned in their 'armor' the cast attached cables and ropes to the saddles of their Dragons, which in turn were attached to the wooden platforms. They were being loaded with weapons and the catapults, as well as a few brave crew members who wanted to help in the ensuing battle.

Henry watched from high above, hovering on Toothless as everyone else gave heartfelt speeches to friends, co-workers, and the occasional loved one. It looked just like every movie he had seen before. It felt cheesy and ironic, but it was the literal calm before the storm. He laughed, so enthralled he was with the scenery he didn't hear the flapping of Nadder wings come up beside him.

"Just going to hang out up here after giving that amazing speech and getting everyone to train Dragons." Audrey quipped.

Henry felt the air leave him for a brief moment as he turned to his friend. She was in her dark blue leggings, red plated and spiked skirt, fur boots, arm wraps, metal shoulder guards, and her tunic of various shades of green and blue. Her hair was braided and held in place by a kransen. Her trusted doubled sided axe on her back, she looked more like a Valkyrie than anything else.

"Wow." Henry gasped out, his mouth being slightly gaped.

"You should close your mouth, might catch bugs up here." Audrey remarked.

He quickly closed his mouth and turned his head to avoid his blush being spotted. Audrey laughed at the boy's apparent embarrassment and flew closer to him.

"You better not be getting all nervous on me now." She jibed as she threw him a stern glance.

"M-m-me nervous? Please, we're only about to go fight a Dragon Queen the size of the village, they put a 15 year old boy in charge of the war party and I have a beautiful and deadly Valkyrie trying to pump me up." Henry said quickly.

Realizing the last thing he said he clamped his hands over his mouth and turned away from Audrey. Audrey in turn felt her own heart quicken and her eyes go wide, she had never heard such an unguarded statement from Henry before.

"Henry?" She asked softly.

Henry sighed out, realizing he had been caught. He looked down and saw everyone still saying their goodbyes and keep safe speeches. Figuring that imminent death or serious injury was at hand he decided to sod it all and go all in.

"I'm scared Audrey. Scared of the plan, scared of the Queen, scared of being hurt, scared for my dad, for Helga, the Dragons. But most of all I'm scared for you." He began.

"Me?" Audrey replied, clearly confused.

"Yes, you. I know it might seem ridiculous to be scared for you. You are fearless, have already looked death in the face and come out on top. Beauty that could only be matched by a Goddess, you don't run, you don't take any shit, and aren't afraid to give it back." Henry continued, though he turned his gaze to meet her eyes.

She was stunned into silence and if she had realized it, she would scorn herself. She had raised her had to her chest like that of a damsel in distress at Henry's heartfelt confession.

"I like you Audrey, more than I know how to express. You have been everything to me this entire time and I can't thank you enough." Henry poured out.

"This will be the most dangerous thing we have ever done, and I can't bear the thought of anything happening you. So please, if things start going seriously wrong. Promise me you'll look out for yourself, my dad, and Toothless. Please." Henry pleaded with her.

Audrey was frozen in place, moved beyond words by Henry's speech and confession. Sure, there had been fleeting moments on set where she felt something with Henry. A connection or a spark of…something. She didn't know what it was and at the time didn't care, still mad and preoccupied with the odd behavior that was being shown. The Nadder that she was on flew closer to the boy and the NightFury, sensing that a moment was taking place.

As she regained her senses, in true Audrey fashion, and with her new proximity to Henry. She punched him in the shoulder, hard.

"Really?!" Henry shouted as he rubbed his shoulder.

"I bear myself to you and I get punched. I can understand if you don't feel the same but damn." He grumbled as he rubbed his arm.

"You idiot." She whispered, as before she could stop herself. She kissed him on the cheek.

Time froze as Henry felt the warmth of her lips on his cheek. His eyes widened, his faced turned red, and his heart quickened to a blistering pace. She pulled back in an instant, but the feeling of her lips was seared onto Henry's skin.

"Just promise me nothing goes wrong." Audrey remarked and flew down to the others gathering in the center.

Henry smiled as he deafly brought his hand to this cheek. He would have loved to cherish the moment but Toothless had other ideas and let out a deep rumble that felt and sounded like he was laughing. Henry rolled his eyes and swatted the NightFury.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up you overgrown tadpole." Henry quipped as he directed Toothless down to others.

As Henry flew down, he heard a tiny trill come from behind him. He turned his head to see Sharpshot with his camera rig following him.

"Sharpshot did you just record all that?" Henry asked in horror.

The Terror flew up to the boy and nuzzled him greatly. Groaning out he gifted the Terror some chin scratches and watched as he flew off. Shaking his head Henry flew down and hovered just above the center of town. Everyone looked up at the faint whistle of the NightFury and saw Henry hovering above them. He looked every bit the heroic champion that everyone had heard about in myth's and seen in movies. To everyone's great surprise the boy then stood up on the back of Toothless and prepared to address them.

Thinking back on all the movies he had seen and the myth's he had read, Henry knew he needed to give one last rally to inspire the troops. Just another added pressure that they boy had taken upon himself. With a deep inhale he addressed the troops.

"Today we rid the world of a tyrannical Queen. For too long she has played with the minds of our dragons. Too long she has played with Helga's mind. Now she has her eyes set on mine!" Henry shouted, his voice carrying on the wind.

"NO LONGER! Today we face the monster that is knocking on our door! Today we bring the fight to her!" Henry shouted, his voice gaining fire and conviction. While throughout the crowd murmurs of agreement began to spread.

"She sits inside her mountain, laughing at us, thinking she is well protected. That we would not dare try and oppose her. I know that some of you may doubt the reality of my claim, how enormous this Queen truly is. Believe me, this Dragon, this monster, this Queen…is nothing short of the Harbinger of the Apocalypse." Henry explained, his voice getting low and serious. Murmurs of worry and gasps of horror filled the crowd.

"But we will show her what it means to mess with those of the modern world. Show her what it means to play with our minds and corrupt our friends. Today we show her what it means to have the world brought down around her!" Henry shouted, his voice getting louder and more confident by the moment.

"Today we are cancelling the Apocalypse!" He shouted in one last triumphant voice.

A deaf moment of silence filled the air, Henry worried that his speech had done nothing more the dissuade the minds of those he was trying to bolster, began to slump. But was stopped by the enormous uproar of the people below him. confidence swelled within him as the crowd in unison began to chant.

"DOWN WITH THE QUEEN!"

Henry caught glimpses of his father and Audrey, both were beaming with pride and joining in with the crowd. With a swell of courage, he instructed Toothless to slowly turn broadside so they could take off at the drop of a dime. Henry thought back to a gloriously epic speech in a movie he saw and figured in would fit well here too.

"Ready your weapons and load up on supplies. The Gods are watching us and tonight they dine with us!" He roared, followed by Toothless shooting a fireball into the air.

He sat down in the saddle and rocketed into the sky. The roar of the crowd grew behind him as everyone had hooked the ropes onto the Dragons and were in the air in seconds. Flying towards the greatest fight they would ever know.

* * *

**A/N: So movies and Video games that I drew inspiration from for the speech; Pacific Rim, 300, Pirates of the Caribbean, and Assassin's Creed. The Queen makes her return next chapter and everyone is in for the shock of a lifetime. Please leave a review as you can I read them all.**

_**Published 05/23/2020**_


	23. The Eye of The Storm

**A/N: Here we are the moment you have all been waiting for. Thank you for your patience I assure you it will be worth the wait. Now there is a poem in here that I took from my favorite TV show Vikings. I did not translate it for a number of reasons, the two main ones being it sounds awesome in its native tongue and the second is that it doesn't translate well into English in some parts. If you want to hear it for yourself and see how bad ass it is, go to youtube and type in 'Leaving Kattegat'. It is an amazing performance that always gives me goosebumps. Now once you've listened to it, come back and read the chapter and imagine that happening in the scene that I have set. I enjoyed writing this battle and giving another take on what has been done many times before, hope you enjoy.**

**CB73: The battle is upon them and the time for speeches is over, now is the time for action. I have a feeling that E! TV can't wait to get their own helping of Hiccstrid. LOL! **

**Guest: I have a feeling that everyone's reputation will rise faster than the SpaceX rocket that launched yesterday. With this new found rep, I'm sure that Audrey's uncle can find his way back into the graces of Hollywood. But first let's make sure everyone survived.**

**Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

_(Monday, November 12__th__, 2018)_

As the sun set in the distance and a wall of storm clouds rumbled on the horizon, the army flew towards the Queen and her island. Audrey was still in a bit of shock; from Henry's confession, the kiss she gave him, not to mention the heroic speech he conjured up out of nowhere that filled everyone's stomach with fire and passion. It made everyone believe that they could do this.

Most of the crew who had loaded up onto the platforms were in awe of the beauty that flying with Dragons afforded them. She laughed at the wide mouths and gawked expressions. It was a welcome break before the battle, though not long enough. The reality of the day came crashing back like a clap of thunder and sent shivers down her spine. She had heard a passing comment from Finnick earlier, how today was a day past Armistice Day, the end of the Great War. She hoped that they could create their own Armistice Day and put an end to the fighting.

Henry was flying just ahead of the army. His vision locked forwarded, perhaps steeling himself for anything that would need to be done. She had already determined that no matter how crazy things got she would not abandon Henry.

The clouds began cover, turning the sky a charcoal grey and giving off on eerie feeling. She heard some whispers behind her and not soon after a drum began to beat and a man singing in old Norse came through the fog.

"_Hafs létum vér hesta, hlýr stinn á brim renna"_

The man's voice drifted through the clouds, as a disembodied echo. As if he was far behind and calling out to them. She looked back and could just make out the man who was singing, he had a brazier next to him, and held a drum and stick between his hands. The sight sent shivers down her spine.

"_meðan á bjartar brynjur, blóði dreift um síður;"_

The man sang out again, it sounded almost like a poem, a saga of some kind. As the man finished, he began to beat his drum in time. Once… then twice again. Before repeating the rhythm. Audrey felt a chill run down her spine again, though this one was different. As soon as the drum began to beat, she could feel it in her heart, something stirring deep within her. Suddenly the man's voice didn't seem as scary as before, it felt like a war cry, a warning to the enemy.

"_ylgr gein, arnar, mönnum, eyddist gráðr, of svíra, harðmeldr gátum heiðan hveðnu, blóði roðna."_

As the drum beat louder the man's voice grew louder. The determination in Audrey grew to levels she didn't know she had. The fight of Henry's life, her life, everyone's life was only a few short moments away, and they would not fail, they would not falter.

"_Vestr fór ek of ver, en ek Viðris ber munstrandar mar, Svá 's mitt of far"_

Her Nadder's wings were beating in time with the drum, as if the Dragon knew what the man was saying and was absorbing it into her soul. Audrey took several deep breaths, closed her eyes and felt the everything around. The beating of Dragon wings and the drum. The soft whistle of Toothless in front of them. The wind rushing past her ears.

"_drók eik á flot við ísabrot, hlóðk mærðar hlut hugknarrar skut."_

She still wasn't sure what the man was singing, but she didn't want to either. Every time the drum beat, and the man sang, she felt more and more like a real Viking. Or as Henry described her, a Valkyrie. Riding into to battle and hopefully the only dead she would have to guide off the battlefield would be the Queen.

"_heilir hildar til, heilir hildi frá, koma þeir heilir hvaðan."_

The man beat his drum for the last time and held his voice, so that it would carry on the wind and to every ear that could listen. When his voice stopped it was replaced with the roars of the army. Clearly inspired by the song, weapons pointed towards the sky, and with the combined roars of Dragon and men alike, the army pushed on.

Audrey held her axe aloft and roared louder than anyone else. She could remember her encounter with the Queen, remembered the feeling of terror at seeing Helga cowering beneath it, and the fear of nearly getting eaten. She knew the games that the Queen had played with Helga, had played with Henry and it angered her. The havoc that the Queen had caused with the Dragons on set, with her Dragon! She would make that it would never happen again.

A flash of green caught her eye from above and when she looked to see what it was, she was met with Henry's piercing gaze. The boy looked in awe of her, astonished by what he was seeing. She flashed him a smirk and flew up beside him.

"Stay focused remember we have a battle to win!" She exclaimed as she raised her axe again.

"With you on our side, the Queen won't know what hit her!" Henry shouted back.

"Damn right!" Audrey replied.

As they flew on Toothless and the other Dragons began to stir, groaning and shaking their heads as if they were trying to fight something off. Henry, Audrey, and Helga all knowing what the signs meant. They were getting close.

"Everyone! Keep the Dragons calm, we don't want to lose them to the Queen!" Henry ordered.

Soon everyone who was riding a Dragon was leaning down to talk to them and rubbing their scales in an effort to keep them calm and on their side. As everyone was busy keeping the Dragons calm Henry looked up to see a break in the clouds and beyond the break, was the Queen's island. Deadly silence draped over the army as the roars grew soft and the realization of where they were.

"We're here." Henry whispered.

Within moments the army was hovering over a beach on the island. The shiny black rocks that made up the shore sucked in any available light. Giving the impression of a massive void beneath them. The jagged spires that made up the Queen's island only added to the feeling of dread, combined with the clouds and fog, it was truly the home of a monster. Henry spun Toothless around and began to put a plan into action.

"Land and set up the catapults, we need to break this mountain open and give the Dragon's inside a chance to escape. Hopefully, that will draw her out. We will need to keep her occupied so that she doesn't take control of our Dragon's as well. So when she comes out, unleash a barrage of catapult shells and Dragon Fire." Henry instructed.

He was coming up with a plan on the fly, yet everyone sprang into action. The catapults were quickly unloaded and put in position. Those who did not have a Dragon were manning them. Henry and the teens landed in front of the catapults while Helga and Steven landed behind. Henry held his hand up as the catapults waited for the order to launch.

"When this mountain breaks open all hell is going to break loose, you know that right." Henry told Audrey in a hushed tone.

"If you are trying to convince me to get somewhere safe forget it. I'm staying right here Haddock." Audrey replied sternly.

Henry appreciated her conviction and chuckled softly before turning to Finnick.

"I know that you were just playing a role but when the Queen comes out see if you can point out any weaknesses that we might be able to use." Henry told the boy.

Finnick nodded in return, understanding the seriousness of the task and that his input could mean the difference between victory and defeat. Henry turned to the twins and Simon next, ready to give them their instructions.

"Keep her distracted, find out if she has a shot limit and make her use it up. She is a Dragon just like ours so maybe she is affected by noise, find something to bang on and hit it hard." Henry told them.

"What are you two going to do?" Simon asked, without his usual mocking tone.

"Figure out a way to take her down." Henry replied, his tone a bit cold.

No one remarked on the shift in Henry's voice, as soon as he finished he dropped his arm and the catapults launched their barrage. Massive boulders collided with the mountain one after the other hitting the same spot over and over. When the last one hit the mouth of a hidden cave opened wide revealing a dark tunnel into the heart of the mountain.

"Toothless shoot a firebolt down the tunnel." Henry whispered to his friend.

Toothless took in a breath of air before releasing a small but powerful and bright shot down the tunnel. From top to bottom and along the walls, Dragons were clinging to the rock. Numerous colors, sizes, and probably a few species that no one knew about.

"Get them out of here bud." Henry told Toothless.

The NightFury grunted in response before letting out a commanding roar. The entire army felt something rumble inside them when they heard the NightFury roar, it caused most of the army to stumble back if just for a moment. Like the NightFury had commanded any who could listen to flee. The army remained though, but the Dragon's inside the cave flew out in massive numbers. But not just the cave in front of them, all over the island Dragon's were fleeing from tunnels that led deep into the mountain, the Queen's control over them broken for just long enough to allow instinct to kick in.

"_NOOOOOOOO!"_

A voice screamed inside the head of everyone living thing present. It like an explosion going off in everyone's head and they all covered their ears and held their heads in pain, all except Henry, Helga, and Toothless. Audrey was the first to recover and looked up in horror at Henry and Helga.

"Is that what she was like when you two heard her?" She asked, her voice frantic and terrified.

"Worse." Henry replied, his face stoic and unmoving.

"Much worse." Helga followed up.

"This isn't over, reload the catapults and ready your weapons!" Henry shouted.

A massive roar echoed out the tunnel, a shockwave forcing everyone to hunker down and brace themselves to avoid being blown over. Through peeked eyes everyone began to regain their bearings, but not before the ground beneath them began to shake and crack. Rocks began to crumble, and the mountain began to fall revealing an enemy far more terrifying than anyone had imagined.

A frilled crown with red accents at the tips, six eyes glaring at them, massive teeth peeking out of the jaws, clubbed spines running down her back, a massive clubbed tail swinging back and forth causing more rocks to fall and revealed a dull red glow. Showing to everyone that the Queen had in fact lived inside of a volcano. The Queen roared out once more though not as powerfully this time. It was just enough to spring everyone from their daze and launch into action.

"Riders in the air! Catapults fire!" Henry ordered as Toothless and the other Dragon's shot into the air.

The catapults unleashed their newly loaded shot which crashed against the Queen's face. Though it didn't do any real damage and only made her angrier. She sucked in huge a breath of air which mixed with a greenish gas at the back of her throat. A moment of silence paused everything before it a fire cloud burst from her mouth and rolled its way towards the catapults like a pyroclastic flow.

"Move!" Henry shouted as the catapult operators dived into the water at the last second.

"_You will all bow to me!"_

The queen shouted in everyone's mind.

"Simon, Thomas, Rachel! Get her distracted we can't let her gain control." Henry shouted in distress.

The three teens shook their heads and sprung into action, banging weapons against shields, having their Dragon's shoot fire blast at her, and the twins were even throwing insults at the Queen.

"Butt-elf! Ugly! Bride of Grendel!" The twins shouted, snickering at their own insults.

"_Insulant worms!"_

The Queen shouted before unleashing a fire cloud, nearly turning the twins to ash.

"That was too close. Finnick! What have you got?!" Henry shouted out.

"It doesn't have any blind spots, its eyes can rotate and move individually, its nostrils are huge so it depends on smelling! It looks like it has some wings, but I don't know if she can use them!" The boy reported.

"Dad! Helga! Use your Gronkles and try to take out her eyes or nostrils. I want to try and get her in the air, Audrey help them." Henry ordered as he and Toothless shot into the sky.

"Where is he going?!" Simon shouted out.

"Just keep the Queen distracted. Henry has a plan!" Audrey answered back.

She had Stormfly laydown a stream of fire across a row of the Queen's eyes, only hitting one it still caused a tremendous amount of pain if the roar was anything to go by. Audrey go feel her mind tingle as the Queen began a tirade, yet the sound of a high-pitched whistle stole everyone's attention and an enormous explosion rocked the Queen, forcing her to ground. Steven and Helga flew over the top of the downed Queen, their Gronkles dropping balls of molten rock onto her underbelly.

"Come and get me your Majesty!" Henry mocked as he and Toothless flew into the sky.

A weathered and ratty looking wing rose up from the body of the Queen and with two quick motions she was back on her feet and in the air, chasing the boy and his NightFury.

"_You will be mine!"_

She screamed at Henry.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Henry taunted back.

Looking up above smoke from the catapults and volcano had helped to darken the sky which already gave Toothless an advantage in the clouds, along with their superior agility they should be able to outmaneuver her.

"Alright Toothless time to play hide and seek, up!" Henry shouted.

The boy and NightFury disappeared into the clouds high above the island, being closely chased by Queen who was snapping her massive jaws at them. Just as it seems that she was going to make them her next meal, the pair slipped behind a cloud, escaping the abyss of teeth.

"_Where are you?!"_ The Queen shouted in anger as she hovered in the air, seeking her prey.

Henry didn't want to give her an answer, lest he give away their position. He kept his body pinned close to the NightFury so he could whisper to the Dragon.

"Now." The boy said softly.

On a dime the NightFury spun into action and let loose a powerful blast onto the Queen's wing. She howled in pain and whipped around to only see a black speck disappear into the clouds.

"_Cowards!"_ She shouted in anger.

Refusing to take the bait, Henry remained quiet. It was his turn to play with the Queen's mind. On the beach everyone had gathered and looked into the sky, seeing flashes of light outline the Queen and the speeding speck that was Toothless. After a number of shots, the Queen grew tired of this game and roared out in frustration.

"_ENOUGH!"_ She shouted.

She let out an enormous fire cloud that lit up the sky and began twisting and turning an in effort to fry the boy and the NightFury. Those on the beach gasped in terror, not knowing if the boy had been caught in the deadly cloud or not. Unable to sit and watch any longer than she had, Audrey flew up to the clouds.

"Audrey no!" Helga called out, trying to stop her.

"I don't care he needs help and I won't stand by and do nothing!" Audrey shouted back.

Up in the clouds, having just avoided the fire cloud a cackling sound drew Henry's attention. Looking back, he saw that the tailfin was smoldering and burning away rapidly.

"Shit, alright bud we have to end this and fast. Think we did enough damage?" Henry asked.

Toothless grunted in reply and motioned with his head down towards the volcano and broken mountain. A number of jagged rocks were jutting out of the mountain and lava was slowly starting to stream down the rocks. Seeing his chance to end the battle, Henry nodded and steered Toothless to fly in front of the Queen.

"Is that the best you can do?!" He taunted her.

Toothless barked defiantly at her as well which only enraged the Queen more. They began a dive bomb towards the island with the Queen following them and taunting them in return.

"_I will destroy you! You can't win! Give up now and I will be merciful!"_ She shouted over and over again.

As they grew closer and closer to island Henry heard the sounds of skin ripping and looked back to see the Queen trying to slow herself, but the damage to her wings caused by Toothless' fire bolts were tearing them apart. Satisfied that she wouldn't be able to stop herself and that the rocks and lava would do the rest for him, Henry pushed down on the foot pedal to steer Toothless away. The pedal didn't respond and to Henry's great horror, he looked back and saw that the tailfin had burned away.

"Jump on!" A voice came from beside him.

He looked over and saw Audrey flying next to him and racing towards the mountain side.

"Get out of here!" Henry called out.

"Not without you, now jump on and tell Toothless to barrel roll towards the water!" Audrey shouted out.

Stuck in a game of what he should and shouldn't do, Toothless decided for Henry and quickly bucked him off the saddle towards Audrey. However the Queen seemed to have other ideas.

"_FLY AWAY!"_ She shouted at the Nadder.

Audrey tried to keep her Dragon in place but the call of the Queen was too powerful this time. Fuel be anger and revenge the Nadder could not fight it and obeyed the Queen. Reaching out in a last-ditch effort Henry missed Audrey's fingers by inches and watched as her Dragon was forced to fly away.

"NOOO! Henry!" Audrey screamed.

"_You will die with me!"_ The Queen shouted as they passed the point of no return.

Following Audrey's advice Toothless did barrel roll but not towards the water. He rolled until he got close to Henry and reached out with his paws trying to grab the boy. Behind them the Queen had smashed into the rocks and with a thundering crash, awakened the volcano. Fire and lava spewed out from the mountain falling all around Henry and Toothless. As they neared the ground Henry's vision began to go dark as he realized that he was about to die. The last thing he felt was a sharp pain in his left leg and the sensation of being jerked backwards before the whole world went dark.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so turns out, as I was typing my notes here, there is a video on YouTube that has a translation for the poem that I used. I will have that translation down below. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the battle, next time the aftermath and what to do now that the Queen is no more. Please leave a review as you can see I read them all and I would like to know how this came off.**

_**Translation:**_

_**"Hafs létum vér hesta, hlýr stinn á brim renna" **_

_**(We let the strong cheek of the horses of the sea)**_

**_"meðan á bjartar brynjur, blóði dreift um síður;"_**

**_(Run to the waves, the sides of our bright mail splattered with blood)_**

_**"ylgr gein, arnar, mönnum, eyddist gráðr, of svíra, harðmeldr gátum heiðan hveðnu, blóði roðna."**_

_**(The she-wolf feasted, the hunger of the eagles was sated on the blood from m**__**en's reddened necks, while we seized the hard meal of the Fish's land)**_

_**"Vestr fór ek of ver, en ek Viðris ber munstrandar mar, Svá 's mitt of far"**_

_**(By sun and moon I journeyed west, My sea-borne tune From Odin's breast)**_

_**"drók eik á flot við ísabrot, hlóðk mærðar hlut hugknarrar skut."**_

_**(My sing-ship packed with poet's art, it's word-keel cracked The Frozen heart)**_

_**"heilir hildar til, heilir hildi frá, koma þeir heilir hvaðan."**_

_**(Safe into battle, safe out of battle, and safe return from the strife)**_

_**Published 5/31/2020**_


	24. The After Storm

**A/N: Hey guys, so this will be the last update for a minimum of two weeks. I move into my new house on Tuesday and it will dominate all of my time. So I'm glad to get something out to you guys before that and I am not ashamed at all that it kind of leaves you on a cliffhanger or at the very least keeps your suspense. So I'm not going to bore you with along note here, so on to the responses.**

** Anonymous Noob the 2nd: I'm glad you are loving the story and yes as I'm sure you can already tell we are nearing the end. As for what I will write next, not sure I have the two ideas on my profile that I want to start on so we shall see there, perhaps a poll will be in order. As for the story that we discussed so long ago, I will not be writing it unfortunately. I just don't have the same interest in it as I did before and I really want to get these other ideas of mine off the ground. Thank you for your support and I hope to see you around for the finale.**

**CB73: The price was steep and there might be more that must be paid. Find out as other aspects of being on a movie set come to light.**

**Guest: All of your questions get addressed in this chapter so good ahead and read on. They don't exactly get answered but they lay the ground work for solutions and now a different battle must be fought.**

**WinterBreath0602: I'm really glad you liked the use of the Viking song, there are times where I wish I was born in the time of Vikings, that would amazing. I will have to have a listen with the songs you suggested, if they are as good as you are suggesting and the vibes I'm getting are any indication I might just use them should the occasion rise.**

**Thank you all for the reviews I love them so much and read every one. Stay safe and stay healthy.**

**Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

_(Wednesday, November 14__th__, 2018)_

"I missed him." Audrey whispered as she held herself.

Two days had passed since the battle with the Queen. Two days of people celebrating their victory, cheering that the problems on set were over. Two days of people cheering, except for a select few, and Audrey was bearing the worst of it.

"He was right there, and I missed him." She whispered again, turning to glance at the door that led to his room.

They had found Henry and Toothless. Amidst the rubble that was the Queen's island. Well Sharpshot found them, but it didn't matter. Henry was wrapped in Toothless' wings. They had all held their breath as Steven rushed through the crowd and cradled his son. The difference in size between the two made it look as though Steven was holding a toddler.

Audrey felt as though every ounce of air had left her body when she approached Steven. She could see Henry just over his shoulder and it stopped her mid step. He looked ashen, had soot and scorch marks across his face, arms, torso, and leg. Before she could fully process what she was seeing Steven had tilted his head down and proclaimed that his son was still alive. A wave of relief washed over everyone but none more than Audrey. But that was before she knew.

She had briefly heard someone say that they needed to get Henry back to the set as quick as possible before infection set in. Confused, she had looked back and saw a group of people looking down towards Henry's feet. Until she realized that Henry only had one foot instead of two.

She doesn't remember what happened next, she just woke up in her bed back on set and a couple days had passed. Now here she was sitting just outside Henry's room and blaming herself. She hadn't been fast or close enough to save him, and now because of her failure he would be forever scared.

She could still feel the wind graze past her fingers as Henry reached out to her, only to miss and fall into the fiery abyss. Her vision blurred as tears began to well and silently streak down her face. She had never been one to cry, the last time she cried it was when they had heard the news about her Uncle. Her breath became ragged as the sobs took over.

The sound of the steps straining under some weight drew Audrey out of her sorrow and gave her enough time to wipe her face and appear to be in control. But when she saw Steven walking up the stairs and his sad look met her, she didn't have the strength to try. Her eyes flowed like a river and she hung her head as the man approached her.

"He will live." Steven said softly.

She had gathered that Henry would live but a lot could happen in two days and amputations were a serious matter. Hearing the reassurance though had lifted part of the weight off her.

"I wasn't fast enough. I missed him." Audrey choked out.

She found herself engulfed in firm yet gentle hug. The action surprised her as she realized Steven was the one hugging her. Strange as it might sound but for a moment it felt like Henry was hugging her and she wrapped her arms as far as she could around Steven.

"Don't blame yourself. Don't you dare blame yourself. It was her, and her alone that caused all of this. You did everything you could." Steven said firmly.

He was not about to let her take any blame for what happened to his son. Such a thought was so foreign to him he had never even considered it. He had seen the way Audrey and Henry acted around each other, how they looked at each other. If it was in their power neither would let anything happen to other.

"It wasn't enough though." Audrey countered; her grief filled mind unable to see it differently.

"Audrey, I know you would never let any harm come to my son. The Queen did this, not you. Don't burden yourself with thoughts like this. It won't help my son and it won't help you." Steven reiterated.

After several moments and no response from Audrey Steven got an idea that might just help her. He released his grip on her and walked in front of the door, before gesturing her to stand up.

"Come on, let's go see him." Steven said gently, smiling at her.

Audrey didn't have time to tell him that she felt like she couldn't face Henry before the door was open. Steven squeezed through the door and left it open. Audrey's fear combined with her desire to see Henry kept her planted on the chair outside the room. Her thoughts racing with what she should and shouldn't do if she had the strength to do it. Her fear was overcome when she heard Steven speaking to his son. She had to see him.

Taking a breath and a daring step she peeked around the door and saw two chairs on opposite sides of the bed. Steven was sitting in one, and the other clearly meant for her. She walked in, slowly, as if she was testing the waters of what she could do, not sure if she had the right to be here. Steven nodded to her and gestured towards the empty chair; Audrey sat down gingerly in case she needed to get out quickly. Steven smiled at her before looking back at his son.

"You have a visitor son. You have worried her greatly, I'm not sure you would recognize your Valkyrie anymore." He chuckled softly to himself.

Henry of course didn't say anything. He was buried beneath a mountain of furs and his forehead and hands were wrapped in bandages. There was a noticeable dip in the furs where his left leg should have been. Audrey cringed away from it and focused solely on his face. Some color had returned, though his cheeks were slightly pink. Evidence of the heat that had surrounded him. His breathing was slow and even, but out of the clear signs of many injuries that that the boy had suffered, Audrey couldn't get over how peaceful he looked.

Unaware of the pain he would be in when he woke, unaware of the outcome of the battle, unaware if he was even alive.

"It's not fair." Audrey whispered, gently taking Henry's hand in her own.

It might have been the movement of her hand intertwining with his, but she could swear that she felt his hand squeeze hers ever so gently, like a ghost. The moment was gone as quick as it came and the only movement the boy showed was his slow and steady breathing.

"I know lass, but there is nothing we can do about it now. We just have to wait for him to wake up and help him through this. He will need both of us you know." Steven answered gently.

"I'm not going anywhere." Audrey replied firmly.

They sat in silence watching over the boy, hoping that his eyes would open or that some type of movement would show itself. They were only met with death like stillness. Sighing out in distress, Audrey looked around the room and noticed that neither Sharpshot nor Toothless were in there with them.

"Where are his Dragons?" She asked softly.

"Just outside below the window, recovering from their own injuries. Sharpshot could fit in here but Toothless can't and I think Sharpshot doesn't want Toothless to be lonely. I think that Dragon blames himself." Steven responded; his voice despondent.

"He shouldn't though, it wasn't his fault." Audrey said softly.

"The same way it's not your fault either." Steven said wisely.

Audrey's eyes went wide, and she slowly looked up at Steven. A small flicker of understanding shining through, but before it could come out fully the sound of arguing and the front door opening shattered the moment. Sighing and rubbing the top of his son's hand gently, Steven leaned down and kissed his forehead. Whispering something that Audrey couldn't hear but felt the love and care coming from Steven.

"That will be Max and Helga. Come on we should go and talk with them." Steven said as he rose from his chair and exited the room.

Nodding at the older man Audrey rubbed Henry's hand gently and placed a small kiss on the boy's cheek. While she might have imagined the hand squeeze from earlier, she knew that the small twitch that pulled Henry's mouth into the tiniest of smiles, was very real. Seeing a sign of hope Audrey leaned down and whispered in Henry's ear.

"You had better wake up soon Dragon boy. I don't like to be kept waiting." Audrey said, gaining a bit of herself back having seen the smile.

She walked out of the room and could hear the hushed tones and biting words coming from down below. She entered the room just as Max was heatedly pointing at Helga.

"There are more lives at stake here than just _your_ precious Dragons." He raged, his voice barely holding back.

"Then what do you propose we do? If this gets reported than everything we have achieved will be for nothing!" Helga shot back.

"We have achieved nothing! I have to tell the executives. They have a right to know about everything. The Queen, the sudden army of wild Dragons that we have come into possession of. Not to mention all the money that was blown on this project! How is everyone supposed to get paid?!" Max shouted in anger.

Though he was angry Max did have a point. So many things had to be considered now that the Queen was out of the way. All of them important but Audrey noticed that Max failed to bring up one crucial detail.

"Is that all you care about, money and how this will look in the public eye? What about Henry?! You know the one who risked his life like no one else and paid the price for it!" Audrey shouted at Max.

"Of course I am worried about Henry we all are." Max replied taking a few deep breaths and calming down.

"But we have other things to worry about too. Yes Henry's injuries are severe I'm not denying that. But they might pale in comparison to what might happen to everyone on set. We could all lose our jobs, our homes, our livelihood. Hell some of us might get blacklisted for this." Max sighed out.

Hearing the word blacklisted sent flashbacks through her mind the day her Uncle got the fateful notice that he would never work in Hollywood again. She hadn't thought that this was a possibility but now she was starting to see a larger picture.

"So, what do we do?" She asked softly.

Sighing Max picked up a camera harness from the table nearby and held it aloft so that the fire could illuminate it. They all peered at it and saw a camera still held in place. They all turned to Max with confused gazes and waited for him to explain.

"I attached this to Sharpshot just before the battle. He captured everything from the time we left to the time we got and I took it off. If there is any chance of a saving grace this it. I just hope that it will be enough." Max said he gently place the camera down.

"I know it might sound like I only care about the money, but understand this, it's not me that cares about the money. It is my bosses and everyone to keep working, to keep their life, for the Dragons to have some kind of life that doesn't involve be circus animals. We need to convince them that the footage on this camera and everything that we have done so far is worth every penny they invested and more." Max finished, his voice turning grave.

"You don't sound like you have a lot of hope." Audrey pointed out.

"I don't, you have no idea how hard it was to get the executives to agree to this project in the first place. But now, who knows what they might do. I hope for all of our sakes that they like it, otherwise we are all doomed.

The room turned deathly quiet as they all gazed towards the camera, all except Audrey. She turned her gaze towards the stairs and more specifically the room at the top and silently thought, that the one who could help them the most was sleeping, and she had no idea when he would wake up.

* * *

**A/N: A new set of challenges arise as one is defeated but this one is not as straight forward as defeating a giant Dragon. How will they handle the Hollywood executives and can Henry turn the tide or will it be too little too late... See you all next time, peace out.**

_**Published 06/12/2020**_


	25. A New Challenge

**A/N: I'M BACK! All moved into my new house and things are going amazing. Though I must say moving is exciting and sucks at the same time. So I know I was gone for over a month but that is just how long it took before I had any time at all to try and write. But I'm back and the story is almost done anyway, like two more chapters. Thank you for your patience and on with the story.**

**CB73: Recovery is long and hard, for everyone. But unfortunately, there is no rest for the wicked and judgement has arrived. Everyone does their best to try and convince the Executives but I imagine that moving a mountain might be easier. Good thing they have someone who defeated a Dragon the size of a mountain.**

**Anonymous Noob the 2nd: Glad you are loving the story, we are almost there. **

**Sorry again for the long absence but we should be done in the next month. See you soon.**

**Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

_(Friday, November 16__th__, 2018)_

The entire set was buzzing with activity, as today the executives would be arriving. Max had hardly been seen outside of the recording hut. He and the film editors were working tirelessly to put something together to show them and prove that this film could succeed and save everyone's job, and the dragons. Audrey had been going over everything she wanted to say for the past two days and now the time was upon her.

She made her way up to Henry's hut one last time before she would go to the Great Hall and help Max and Helga set up for the meeting. Henry had been doing a bit better, some movement, mumbled words, and his eyes fluttering trying to open. The medics had great hope that he would wake soon but couldn't give an actual date. While the news was good Audrey had hoped for a more accurate date. Still she climbed the stairs to his room and gently pushed the door open while holding her breath hoping that he might be awake.

The door opened and he was still laying there, the gentle rise and fall of his chest showing the he was still breathing. She knew that he would still be there, still asleep, and yet she allowed herself to hope and set herself up for disappointment. Not in him but in herself, she still felt the weight of unnecessary guilt every time she saw him asleep. A reminder that she had missed. Steven's words had helped, and she knew that it wasn't her fault, but it was easier said than done, when it came to forgiving herself.

Her chair was still sat beside Henry's bed and she sat into it with practiced ease. She had been over a lot. She took his hand in hers and just like before she could feel his hand faintly squeeze hers. She smiled and looked out the window just in time to see sun complete its rise above the horizon.

"Today is the day you know." She told him gently.

"Max has been stressing out the past two days. I don't think he has slept at all. We are supposed to somehow convince the executives not to shut us down or blacklist us." She continued.

For the past two days she had visited Henry and kept him updated on what was going on. He never responded beyond the tiniest of smiles or his hand squeezing hers. It was probably just an involuntary reaction but it made her feel better, made it seem like he could hear her. She sighed and squeezed his hand once more.

"I wish you could be there. You would be able to convince these stiffs that we did what we had to and that the dragons should be left alone. That not everything has to be looked at like a number." She said softly, her voice full of remorse.

The door opened downstairs and Steven's voice filled the air as he called for her. She tried to find it in her to scold herself for looking like a love-struck school girl. She was still tough but when it came to Henry she found that she didn't mind showing a different side of her. Something was there, she was sure of that at least. Now she just had to make sure that everything was here for him when he woke up.

"Time to go, I'll let you know how it goes and I'll make sure they don't take Toothless." She promised as she rose and placed a soft kiss on his hand, before setting down at his side.

She made her way to the door and gave a last glance at Henry, to see the faintest of smiles. She turned and walked down the stairs, a new confidence in her step. Henry had gotten them this far, now it was their turn to bring it home. As she descended the stairs, Steven was waiting for her in the living room, clearly aware of where she was.

"Time to go, Max and Helga are almost set up and the executives will be here in a few hours." Steven informed her.

She nodded her head and went for the door followed by Steven. The tension on set had increased as this day drew closer, now it felt as though everyone was holding their breath. Whether they would release it in joy or sorrow remained to be seen.

As they pushed the door to the Great Hall open Max was scrambling to have tables, chairs, and a projection screen set up. The man looked drop dead tired but the upcoming event would not allow him to stop. He did however seem to sigh in relief when his eyes landed on Audrey and Steven.

"Make sure the projector is set up and running, we can't afford for anything to go wrong." He ordered as he walked over to the pair.

"I'm really glad you guys here. I hope you have a damn fine speech prepared for these guys. They are notoriously ridged and stubborn." Max informed them.

"I've got a speech ready, how about the film what have we got?" Audrey asked in return.

"Not as much as I would like, but we have to work with what we got. A few scenes of village life and Dragon Training, as well as the final battle. We might be able to sell them on that." Max said as the projector was being set up.

Audrey nodded in agreement, the battle with the Queen would be the turning point. If the executives were worried about money than what could sell better than an actual Dragon fight against a tyrannical Queen. Just as Audrey thinking of a way to work that into her speech Helga walked in from around a pillar, carrying Sharpshot in her arms and scratching the little Terror.

"Don't forget we need to convince them that the Dragons are our friends and not our enemies." Helga said as she continued to stroke the Dragon, earning her low purrs from the Terror.

Everyone nodded in agreement as the continued to make preparations. Going over last minute plans and changes to their demonstration when the sound of helicopter blades cutting through the air froze everyone in their tracks. The executives had arrived.

"Damn, they are early. Move it people, we don't have much time!" Max shouted.

The hall burst into action as people scrambled to put the finishing touches on everything. The projector was hooked up, scripts were laid out across a table, and Helga, Audrey, Steven, and Sharpshot all took their seat. Max ran out the doors to great the executives while the others waited in sickening silence.

Audrey felt her chest tighten as the minutes ticked by. An unusual seed of fear had sprouted and took hold. She turned her gaze to Steven and Helga seeing their stoic like gazes gave her a bit of confidence. She took a deep breath and steeled her gaze, just as she heard Max's voice outside the door.

"Right this way please." Max said as he opened the door, his voice wavering and overly respectful, like he was trying butter them up.

Audrey scowled at the tone; sure this was a nerve-racking time but this was a time to show some back bone. Not be a total kiss ass. She promised to not come off overly timid, even if these people held all their careers in their hands.

Max lead a group of people comprising of three men and two women, all wearing expensive looking suits and walking as if they were stiff as boards. Audrey groaned softly; this would be a lot harder than she initially thought. Max sat the 5 executives down before quickly scrambling over to his own seat next to Helga. The group of executives stared coldly across the table, taking time to examine each of them. Max cleared his throat which brought everyone's attention over to him.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice." Max began.

Again, with the spineless greeting, Audrey was getting sick of it. They were not about to save their jobs, the movie, or the Dragons by acting this way.

"We didn't have much choice Max." One of the women bit back.

"With how urgent your message sounded and the rumors swirling around the set. We were already planning a trip out here, this just sped up the process." One of the men responded, sounding annoyed.

"Right, well I guess let's get down to business then." Max said a bit awkwardly.

"Yes, let's. I would like to know what you have done with all of our money." The other woman replied, her eyes narrowing and interlocking her hands in Bond villain like fashion.

Max began to explain how the filming began and after a few initial hiccups things got on track. Though the executives all narrowed their eyes and leaned forward at the sound of things going wrong. Max's uncertain tone didn't help either.

"Though after a bit, things started to get really weird." Max finished.

"I don't like where this is going, there has already been enough mishaps." One of the males sneered.

"Neither did I." Helga spoke up, still stoking Sharpshot.

"What do you mean Helga, and why are you holding that animal instead of having it in a pen. Those are expensive." A woman commented, clearly annoyed.

Sharpshot flicked an eye open and lightly growled at the woman, not at all pleased with her tone. The woman leaned back in her seat; a bit thrown off by the reaction.

"He didn't appreciate your comment." Helga said, her voice filled with mirth.

Audrey smiled at that, it was good to see at least one of them break their cold, unwavering demeanor.

"Keep that thing under control." The woman bit back, trying to regain her composure.

Sharpshot growled again and raised his hackles, but Helga quickly calmed the Terror.

"Stop referring to him as a thing. He is much smarter than you give him credit for." Helga commented as she stroked the Dragon under his chin.

"Now as for what happened, the Queen happened." Helga stated her voice turning serious.

"The Queen?" All five of questioned, clearly interested.

"Yes, the Queen, she made my life and the life of our injured star, living hell." Helga explained.

She went into great detail of how she could hear the Queen's voice in her head, taking over her mind and using her influence on the Dragon's to nearly hurt several of the cast and destroyed several props. The executives all started shaking in anger and throwing glares at Sharpshot who was curling into Helga from the threatening glares. How the Queen's influence on her started to slowly make her go mad.

"This is outrageous! We need to lock those beasts up right now!" One of the men shouted as he stood up in outrage.

"Calm yourself sir, the Dragons are no more of a threat now then they were before." Helga said calmly, clearly not fazed by the man.

"How can we remain calm when you just told us that your mind was taken over by a Dragon Queen and that it used you to sabotage this set?!" The man shouted at her.

"Because the Dragon Queen is dead." Audrey said, finally done with sitting on the side lines.

"What do you mean she is dead?" One of the women asked.

Audrey began to tell them of how she began to suspect Henry of trying to upstage her and his increasingly odd behavior. She was furious and thought he was going to ruin her chances of getting her uncle back into Hollywood. She had to fight not leaping over the table and punching each one of them when they scoffed and told her it would never happen.

Still she continued one telling them how Henry managed to train the NightFury on set. This sent a shockwave through all the executives as they were uncertain that such a feat was possible. They began to converse softly amongst themselves which brought a break in the meeting. Audrey leaned over to Helga and Max curious as to what was going on.

"What are they talking about?" She whispered.

"I think they might want to use Henry, if he trained the NightFury then what other Dragons can he train, and how much money can he make them." Helga pondered.

"I told you Audrey, it's not me who cares about the money." Max reiterated.

Audrey curled her fists in anger, these people were looking for ways to line their already fat pockets and they were going to use Henry to do it.

"Where is this Henry?" They finally asked.

"Why?" Steven asked with barely contained rage.

"That is none of your concern." One of the males responded pompously.

"Well the fact that he is my son, still a minor, and that I am his agent. I think you will find that it is my business. Now tell me." Steven replied sternly.

Grumbling and seeing that they had no way out of this, one of the females turned and spoke up.

"Fine, if your son can truly tame Dragons then we would like him to tame some for us." She answered bitterly.

"Fat chance he will train them for you." Audrey spoke up.

"And why not girl?" One of the men sneered at her.

"Because he will not allow you to use them as simple props to be discarded when you are tired of them." She said bitterly.

"What we do or don't do with our property is not your concern girl." They said dismissively.

Audrey turned red with rage as they dismissed her as if she were nothing. She stood up and was about to tear into them when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Steven looking up at her his eyes boring into her with a calming wisdom. She took a deep breath and allowed her anger to dissipate. She remembered that she had to convince them that the Dragons weren't just mindless animals to make money off of, but they were living creatures with feelings.

"They aren't just property. You can't just treat them like this. They have emotions, thoughts, personalities. They are so much more, and I wish you could see that. Because they chose to fight with us when we defeated the Queen, Toothless saved Henry when I couldn't, they have the amazing ability to forgive and a knack for mischief." She chuckled as she recalled some of Toothless' antics.

"Please let us show you." She continued as she nudged Max to play the video.

Max gave the order and soon the room darkened, and the projector came to life. Showing the roughly edited images of the movie. Just as Max said it showed the village and everyday life, the first Dragon attack scene, the first days of Dragon Training. Though the executives did huddle together when the Nadder scene came up. It was an important scene, but Audrey wished they could have done more with it. It made the Nadder look so… terrifying. Not the image they were trying to project. Not to mention all the destruction that had been showcased.

The film quickly shifted to the hidden camera that Max had attached to Sharpshot. The images were truly spectacular. His bonding with Toothless, the moments with Audrey/Astrid, and finally the battle. As the battle with the Queen fleshed out, Audrey had to look away when he fell. She couldn't relive that awful moment again. The terror in his eyes, the sudden realization in hers that he would die because she missed. Obviously, that didn't happen but in that moment it seemed certain. The film stopped as Steven found Henry and the room lit up again.

"I know it doesn't seem like much, but we can do this. If you are worried about money think about the selling point of fighting an actual Dragon Queen. No other company in the world can claim that! Don't shut us down, don't blacklist us, we can do this. All of us including the Dragons, can do this." Audrey said, trying to inspire the 5 executives.

Silence filled the room, and as time ticked by Audrey deflated as the 5 people before remained unmoved. Though as one of the females rose and appeared ready to give her verdict the doors to the Great Hall opened. To reveal the body of the infamous NightFury with Henry sitting atop his back.

"Before you deliver your verdict, I have something to say." He said sternly, meeting every eye in the room.

* * *

**A/N: So Henry only know how to do dramatic entrances' huh. Wonder what he will have to say to the unmoving mountain that is the Executives. A new battle awaits him and I he has to put a plan together on the fly. But then again Henry/Hiccup is best when he has to think on the fly. Also I already know what the last line of the story will be, obviously you have all seen the movies if you are here but can you guess it, here is a hint it's a direct quote from the first movie. Please leave a review as you can see from above I read them all. See you next time.**

_**Published 07/23/2020**_


	26. The Deal

**A/N: Hello everyone, well we are almost done. Just one more chapter after this. It has been fun and I hope you have enjoyed the story. I had some fun with this chapter and I hope you enjoy it. On with the show!**

**WinterBreath0602: Thanks for the kind words, I'm glad you have enjoyed it. We are still kind of moving in but taking it slow and working on projects at the same time. Good Vibes to you and see you next time.**

**CB73: Well maybe not literal flames but I'm sure negotiating on a Night Fury is not something they were expecting. Henry comes just in time but then again how else would he do it. He lays out some surprising solutions that stuns everyone but might just work in the long run. **

**Thanks for the reviews everyone let me know what you think of the story as whole if you haven't left a review. Hate it, love it, have any grammar points I will take it all. Until next time.**

**"Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

_(Friday, November 16__th__, 2018)_

His eyelids were heavy, his limbs felt like steel rods, and the bed and blanket encompassed him like a cocoon; yet something didn't feel right. Something pulled on the edge of his mind, something important. A voice echoed in his head, sweet and soft, like melody, but also worried, fearful, and sorrow filled. It struck a chord within him, he knew this voice, it shouldn't sound so soft and timid, it should be firm and confident. When he tried to reach out and comfort the voice, it was gone, and he was alone again.

It felt like hours went by, or perhaps days, time wasn't a luxury he had at the moment. The voice came back, and he tried to reach out once again. The most he could muster was a slight squeeze of his hand when he felt something touch it. A kiss against his knuckles and when the voice departed it sent a shockwave through him.

"I'll make sure they don't take Toothless." It rang out.

Finally, the connection was made, the voice belonged to Audrey. She was worried about something, he couldn't remember what, but it was crucial. Someone was going to take Toothless and he could not allow that to happen. He tried to get up and open his eyes but found his strength draining by the moment. He didn't understand how waking up could be so hard.

He tried harder and harder but couldn't break the hold of the darkness around him. He tried to reach out, call out, move any part of his body but couldn't, as though his bones had been replaced with solid steel rods.

A sound in the distance caught his attention. It sounded like wings beating in the air, but it was too fast and rhythmic to be a Dragon. The sound soon was accompanied by a dull roar, getting closer and a stifling heat filled the room. Henry felt like he was laying atop the burning coals of the forge. He had to get away, had to cool off. The roar grew louder and closer, the heat intensified super heating the air and making it impossible to breathe. Panic set in as he tried to escape the unseen threat, a small light in the distance appeared and he tried to move toward it.

He surprised himself when it felt as if he were crawling, he didn't stop to think and crawled as fast as he could to the light. The heat grew hotter, prickling his skin, the roar was deafening; he thought it would consume him and in a last-ditch effort he reached out for the light…

Henry sprung up from his bed, breaking the cocoon and freeing himself from the stifling heat and thunderous roar. His skin was sticky with sweat and his hair stuck to his brow. His heart was racing as he tried to take deep breaths to calm himself down. Surveying the room, he saw that he was in his hut on set and furrowed his brow. Last thing he remembered was seeing the Dragon Queen's island.

"Audrey?" He called out.

No response, he called for his dad and Sharpshot and again nothing. He tried to remember what happened once they got to the Queen's island, but it hurt his mind every time he tried. With no one coming he took a gamble and hoped that nothing had happened to his friend.

"Toothless?" He called out.

Henry wasn't sure how loud his voice was, he was calling out as loud as he could. A small croon answered him, flooding Henry with a sense of relief. Nothing had happened to Toothless; he called out again and the croon was louder this time, clearly a response. He called out again and the sound of claws scratching at wood filled his ears.

"Toothless!" Henry shouted as loud as he could.

The scratching stopped for a moment and Henry began to worry that something had happened to his friend. He didn't have time to think of what might have happened as a thundering sound shook the hut and knocked some dust loose from the rafters. Henry heard the rafters groan as they tried to hold the weight crashing down on them. Their groans grew louder with each crash landing until finally they gave way and Toothless plummeted into the room amidst the rubble of wood and shingles.

"Hey bud." Henry greeted, glad to see a friendly face.

Toothless shook himself loose from the rubble and bounded over to Henry with the eagerness of a dog who had not seen his owner in days. He was soon covered from the waist up in Dragon saliva as Toothless greeted him excitedly.

"Okay, yes, thank you, thank you. Enough, bud enough. I'm okay, I'm okay, come on let's go find the oth…" Henry started as he tried to get out of bed only to face plant on the floor.

The Night Fury's mood changed as he gently lowered himself off the bed and walked slowly around to see his friend. Henry was staring at his left leg, or what was left of it, the scene jarring memories loose as the battle played out in his mind. Henry looked to Toothless who warbled in concern. Henry looked up and saw the sad yet gentle gaze of the Night Fury. The gaze held a comfort and when the Dragon brought his tail around and laid it next to Henry's leg; showing him that they were the same. It brought a great sense of comfort to Henry that he couldn't explain.

"Just had to make it even huh." Henry joked as he reached out to Toothless.

The Dragon let out a deep throaty chuckle as he lowered his head to assist the boy. Henry hopped on one foot and leapt onto the Dragon's back.

"Alright bud take me to Audrey. I imagine she is worried and probably pissed at me." Henry said with a nervous chuckle.

Toothless warbled in response and leapt through the hole he made and bounded down to the streets. The Dragon raced through the markets and weaved in between throngs of people going about. They all tried to call out his name but Toothless didn't stop. Henry looked up the road and was able to tell that Toothless was taking him to the Great Hall.

He wasn't sure why, but he wouldn't question it. As he neared the steps, he saw Finnick sitting at the bottom. The large boy heard the rumble of Dragon paws on the ground and looked up to see Henry riding on Toothless.

"You're awake!" The boy cried out.

"Yeah I'm awake. Listen we will talk later; I'm trying to find Audrey and my dad. Have you seen them?" Henry asked.

"They are inside with Max and Helga, speaking to the executives and trying to keep the movie from being shut down, the Dragons taken away, and all of us from being blacklisted." Finnick spilled in a nervous ramble.

Henry's eyes went wide as he looked up and the massive doors and groaned in frustration.

"No rest for the weary I suppose. Thanks Finnick." Henry stated as he nudged Toothless who bounded up the stairs and pushed the doors open with his front paws.

He observed the tables set up and the group of people in suits were clearly the executives. One of them was stood up and it appeared as if they had made a verdict. He hoped it was in time to change their mind.

"Before you deliver your verdict, I have something to say." Henry said calmly.

The whole room paused as they took in the sight of a boy on the back of a Night Fury. Max, Steven, and Audrey were shocked beyond belief. Helga had a smile and nodded her head, as if she knew the boy would turn up. The woman standing was clearly unamused with being interrupted and cleared her throat to get the room back in focus.

"Who might you be? We are in the middle of something here." She said hotly.

"My name is Henry." The boy answered evenly.

The woman's attitude flipped on a dime and she grew a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Well then by all means come in Henry, come in. We have something important to discuss with you." She invited; her tone was sweet but with a hidden meaning behind it.

Henry cautiously nudged Toothless forward and had the dragon lead him to the table where his people were sitting.

"Now then Henry tell us what happened." The woman said calmly.

Henry eyed them carefully, he didn't trust them, not with what Finnick had told him. Carefully he began to recount the events that led up to their current situation. Accidently shooting down Toothless, befriending him, gaining a new role from Helga, the Dragons and Helga acting strange, showing Audrey, discovering the Dragon Queen, and the battle.

"Apparently the battle was pretty costly for me." Henry said as he motioned to his left leg.

The executives all gasped in horror to see that he was missing a good bit of his left leg. A few of them turned away in disgust while others groaned.

"Great another expense this project has cost us." One of the men groaned out.

"Nice to see you care that I'm alright and protected your set, your staff, and the Dragons." Henry bit back.

"Yes, speaking of that, we would like to offer you a job. Lead Dragon Tamer of DragonWorks, you certainly have a gift if you are able to control the Night Fury." The woman offered him, clearly thinking he would take it.

"I don't control him, and I didn't tame him. I showed him trust and understanding, he gave it back and we became friends." Henry said sternly.

"Sure, whatever you want to call it." The woman said dismissively.

Henry furrowed his brow at her tone, clearly she thought they had all the power here. He felt a nudge in his side and saw Audrey looking at him, she leaned up and whispered into his ear.

"They are trying to get you to tame the Dragons to use in other movies. We tried to show them footage from what we already had, plus the battle and explain that the Dragons are good, but I don't think it is working. I think they are going to shut us down and blacklist us, and sell the Dragons, you are our last chance. Please do something." Audrey explained.

Henry nodded in understanding, he figured that he would be a deciding factor once he learned what was going on. He just hoped his power of persuasion was as good as he thought it was.

"You know I don't think shutting us down will do you any good." Henry started.

The executives faces fell into scowls hearing and seeing that their words had no affect on Henry.

"This project has cost us far too much money, we need to recuperate what we can and move on." The woman said.

"So, you would stop us when we are so close to end and have filmed something that no other company in the world has. An actual Dragon battle, if your people can't market that than you need a better marketing division." Henry quipped.

"Even so with the added production, delays, injuries to the cast, and not to mention all of your salaries, we are severely over budget unless someone on the cast wants a pay cut." One of the men said snidely.

Henry looked down at Audrey who was shocked. So that was what they wanted, money. He should have seen that one coming; he had dealt with enough producers and executives who only saw dollar signs. Though it did give him an idea and an opportunity to keep a promise to a friend.

"Okay deal, I will take the pay cut on a couple of conditions." Henry said with a smile.

"I don't think you are in any position to bargain boy." One of the men sneered.

"That is where you are wrong. See you need me to show you How to Train Your Dragons, if you had someone who could do it you would have found them already. Toothless here won't go back with you, not to mention how bad it would look on your end when word gets out that we stopped a Dragon Queen; which saved the Dragons and the set only for the public to find out that you blacklisted us." Henry said smugly.

The scowls on the executives faces deepened as they hadn't thought that part through. They all leaned in and conferred with one another before turning back to Henry.

"Tell us what you want, and we will see about coming to an agreement." One of the women spoke.

"Like I said I will take the pay cut, so that should give you a good chunk of money back. I'll even train the Dragons for you, as long as I get the final decision on what happens to them; and you have to let Audrey's uncle, Finn Hofferson, have a part in the production of the next movie we do for you." Henry listed off.

He heard Audrey gasp in shock at the mention of her uncle. She had thought he forgot about that conversation on the plane, but it was clear he hadn't. Henry's terms were steep, but the rewards could be even greater. The executives huddled together and began discussing back and forth between them. With his attention firmly on the people in front of him, Henry never saw the fist that collided with his shoulder.

"Owww!" Henry hissed between his teeth as looked down to see Audrey pulling her fist back.

"Why?" He asked rubbing his shoulder.

"For scaring me." She said plainly.

"Sure, hit the one-legged man while he is down." Henry muttered.

"Oh, shut up you." Audrey mumbled back as she stood up and kissed him full on the lips.

Henry's world stopped for those precious few seconds and when he came to again Audrey was sitting down in her chair with a slight blush in cheeks.

"That was for… everything else." She said softly.

He didn't get a chance to respond as the woman from before stood up and addressed them.

"Your terms are quite steep Henry. Why should we give a boy so much say over this?" She questioned.

"Because with the amount of money you make off of this and boost it will give your reputation; you will never have to worry ever again." Henry said with finality.

"And if we don't?" The woman countered.

"I'll work for free until the money is recuperated." Henry offered.

The woman looked to her associates who all nodded in agreement, she looked back to Henry and nodded.

"Alright Henry, deal. One more thing though, if this fails you will work for free until the money is made back and after that, you will be blacklisted and never work in Hollywood again. Clear?" She warned with deadly seriousness.

"Crystal." Henry replied instantly.

The woman nodded and turned to walk out of the Great Hall, followed closely by the others. Max let out a shaky sigh as they left, while Audrey and Steven looked at Henry in shock.

"Why would you do that?!" Audrey shouted.

"Don't worry Audrey I have plan." Henry said with a smile.

"It better be a good one because I think they are expecting you to fail." Steven advised his son.

"Good thing I usually subvert expectations." Henry said cheekily as the last executive walked out the door.

"Now let's get going we have a lot of work to do." Henry turned to them, smile on his face and his plan already in motion.

* * *

**A/N: Henry is laying it all on the line and betting on himself. He says he has a plan to put the movie on the map and even keep his promise to Audrey. We will find out what that plan is in the next and final chapter. See you then, and please leave a review as you can see I read them all.**

_**(Published 08/06/2020)**_


	27. Big Break

**A/N: Here we are the finale. Thank you all for coming with me on this journey. A special thank you to everyone that left a review I truly enjoy reading them and seeing your responses as I'm sure you all know. An extra special thank you to Anonymous Noob the 2nd who gave me this story idea years ago, it was a blast to write. I will explain what story is next at the bottom. So without further ado I give the final chapter of Big Break.**

**CB73: Henry is a boy of many talents but every now and then he gets to remind us that he is a 15 year old boy who is trying to navigate the tricky world of the film industry and the even more confusing world of women. lols. Once again thank you for all your reviews I will see you in the next story which I'm sure you will enjoy. See you next time.**

**Gandalfnho: Henry is risking it all but lucky for us Henry is good at what he does.**

**WinterBreath0602: I got you story idea and I'm sorry to say I won't be able to write that. I have two other huge story ideas that I have put off for too long and want to get started on. I also am not familiar in any way shape or form with the lore of WoW. Sorry, hopefully you enjoy what I have planned next and I hope you enjoy the ending of Big Break.**

**Please leave a final review of what you thought of the story as whole and I will see you all in the next story.**

**Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

_(Friday, December 14__th__, 2018)_

It had been four weeks since the executives had visited the set in Norway; nearly shut everything down, sold off the Dragons, and blacklisted everyone. Until Henry came in like a knight in shining armor on his white horse. Well it was more like ragged clothes and a fire breathing dragon but those were just details.

The minute the executives were off the island it turned into chaos. Everyone wanted to know what had happened and if they were still employed. Helga had taken over for Henry as the boy was exhausted and just woke up from his coma. She was able to calm everyone down for the moment but informed them of the hard work that was ahead of them all in order to make the release date.

Determined to prove the executives wrong, everyone got to work. With only a few scenes to shoot, the cast, camera crew, props, and costume departments kicked it into high gear. Making the most of every second of daylight they managed to finish filming in only a few days. The editing crew already had a head start with what they had prepared for the executives now it was just a matter of refining what they had done and working on the last few scenes that had been shot. No one got much sleep during those weeks.

Once filming was done Steven had taken Henry to the closest hospital to get his leg looked at properly and get measured for a prosthetic. They were gone a few days but came back with Henry on crutches, a few bottles of pain killers and anti-biotics, and covered in a few bandages for burns he sustained. While Steven was never far from his son's side on the occasions that he had to go, Audrey and Toothless were always there and made sure that Henry got the rest he needed and never over worked himself. Much to the boy's minor annoyance at being treated like a cracked piece of glass, he couldn't fault them for their worry and accepted it with little protest. Henry figured Audrey liked looking after him, but he would never say anything to her about it, lest he get another bruise on his shoulder.

To keep his care givers happy Henry agreed to stay in his hut as much as possible but would still need to be able to work and help market the film. So the decision was made to have the marketing team come to Henry and Steven's hut so they could work out how they were supposed to market and sell a movie with so little time. Henry smiled at the worried adults and gestured to the two Dragons that were curled up around the table.

They already had a few trailers made up and photos for potential posters, which was good but Henry knew that they would need something else, something big. He had called Helga into the hut and pitched the idea of having the Dragons shipped back to the United States and fly them around major cities setting up meet and greets, giving short interviews, autographs, and even a few Dragon rides. With Helga's strange ability with the Dragon's Henry figured that it should help the Dragon's remain calm and show the public how great the Dragons are. Helga was onboard and praised Henry for his creative thinking.

They flooded social media sites, magazines, news outlets, anything and everything that they could in order to get the word out. Henry took videos with Sharpshot and Toothless, Audrey with her Nadder, and everyone else with their respective Dragons. The posts spread like wildfire and soon enough it seemed as though their marketing campaign was working.

The trailers were a hit showing snippets of the battle and Dragon Queen, as well as Henry and Toothless' bonding moments, the training arena, a still shot of Henry and Audrey flying on their Dragons, and the moment when Audrey kissed Henry on his cheek. That one caused both teens to blush but they looked at each other and gave a shy smile. They hadn't had time to talk about anything that had gone on between them yet and time was running out.

The weeks went by and finally after a rigorous marketing campaign, premier night was finally here. DragonWorks had rolled out the red carpet and was putting on quite the show, no doubt thanks to Henry's pay cut. The cast began to arrive one by, pulling up in limos and being ushered in by family members, their agents, or both. All dressed up in tuxedos and dresses they walked onto the red carpet.

The twins were having a rousing time messing with the photographers, pulling out sling shots and firing paint balls and the expensive camera's and their suits. Not to mention they each managed to train a Terrible Terror of their own and were unleashing the sneaky devils on the unsuspecting paparazzi.

Simon was basking in the attention that was being given to him. While on set his attitude had improved well enough to work with him. He was still arrogant and tried to put himself above his station more times than not; and with all the camera's being pointed at him right now it was sure to get worse. He continued to walk down the red carpet as if it was there just for him, he smiled and posed for the camera's blowing kisses to any girls he saw in crowd. When Audrey walked out of her own limo he offered her his arm which was greeted with a firm punch. He grumbled something but soon turned his attention back to the cameras.

The cameras were soon snapping every picture they could of Audrey, questions were being shouted at her but were drowned out due to everyone trying to shout louder than the person next to them. Familiar to the scene she smiled waved her hand to a few people in the crowd and continued on. Her deep blue dress shimmering amongst all the lights she was surprised it didn't blind anyone. As she neared the steps to the theater she looked back to see Finnick trying desperately to get away from the camera's without looking like he was trying to. Audrey giggled and walked back to over some moral support. The boy was still trying to find his confidence and needed some help.

"Doing alright?" She asked jokingly.

"Oh sure, why wouldn't I be!" Finnick answered, his voice cracking as he did.

Audrey couldn't help the laugh that escaped as Finnick's face turned deep red. Once she regained her composure she looked behind Finnick to see if Henry's limo had arrived yet. She had really wanted to ride with him and his dad but Henry said he had a last minute errand to run and that he would meet her there. She tried to hide her disappointment and play it off as best she could but it still sucked.

She saw the last limo pull up and smiled as she saw Steven step out and the limo raise a couple of inches as the suspension finally caught a break. Seconds ticked by as she waited for Henry to step out but when the driver closed the door she realized that he was not in there. She sighed and couldn't hide her disappointment this time. Steven walked up to her and noticed the girl's mood, he kneeled down and placed a massive hand gently on her shoulder.

"Don't you worry lass, Henry will be along soon just dealing with a stubborn old yak is all." He said sagely, as if she should know what he is talking about.

She raised an eyebrow in confusion but didn't have time to ask him as he had walked off and into the theater. Giving a sigh and shaking her head she turned with Finnick and began to walk towards the theater. As Audrey and Finnick reached the doors to step in, a high-pitched whistle pierced the air causing them to halt mid-step and look back over the crowd.

Everyone was looking around trying to find the source of the sound but as it grew higher in pitch and louder as it got closer Audrey and Finnick smiled as they recognized the distinct sound. A shadow flew over the crowd followed by a strong gust of wind, knocking a few camera's out of the paparazzi's hands and into the waiting claws of Rachel and Thomas' Terrible Terror, who quickly scurried away with its prize.

The whistle died down and the shadow passed over the crowd again and again and soon everyone was able to make out the black mass that was a Dragon. Audrey and Finnick walked back from the doors and waited expectantly for the Dragon and his rider to land.

"He just had to be dramatic about it didn't he?" Audrey asked as she laughed amusedly.

"I don't think he knows how to do it any differently." Finnick replied his voice full of equal mirth.

"Still though, he needs to get used to his leg before he goes off trying to be a stuntman. Come on, we better go walk him in." Audrey answered back, her voice gaining slight concern.

The NightFury made a few more laps around the crowd before making its final descent. Audrey smiled as she saw the familiar shape of Henry on Toothless' back but furrowed her brow when she noticed a much bulkier shape sat behind him. Steven had already arrived so she was at a loss as to who could be sitting behind Henry.

Toothless landed and the paparazzi swarmed around the Dragon and his passengers. Audrey and Finnick attempted to break through the crowd but with everyone shouting and trying to snap photos they went unnoticed.

"Does this mean you are back in Hollywood!?" One reporter shouted.

"Are you working with the Haddocks now?!" Another yelled.

"What is your first project going to be?!" A female shouted.

"What about your niece?!" multiple voices shouted.

The last question had Audrey pushing and shoving her way through the crowd. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, her chest tightened, and throat thickened. If Henry brought who she thought, he did she might just punch him extra hard for dropping a surprise like this on her. As she neared the center of the swarm a voice, she hadn't heard in years broke through all the shouting and her eyes began to widen.

She caught just a glimpse between two reporters before the gap was shut and she couldn't believe her eyes. She tried again to break through but this time she spotted Henry who seemed to be looking for her as well. They made eye contact just long enough for Henry to motion for her to come closer. He was excited and tried to get the crowd to make a hole for her, but they were all to busy shouting and snapping photos of his surprise guest. The boy leaned over and whispered to his NightFury who was soaking up all the attention. The Dragon nodded and let out a mighty roar that quieted the crowd and allowed Henry to speak.

"Thank you Toothless, now everyone make a hole. You are holding up a family reunion." Henry announced proudly.

He motioned to the group of reporters that were blocking Audrey path and they all slowly stepped to the side. Audrey appeared from behind them and her lips parted slightly as she finally laid eyes on her Uncle Finn.

The hulking figure towered over the crowd, his long blonde hair was braided down his back, and blue eyes shone in setting sun and camera flashes. His smile was warm and inviting as he looked at his niece, who was still star struck.

"Audrey." He greeted warmly and began walking to her.

Hearing her name and seeing her Uncle walk toward her broke Audrey out of the trance she was in and flung herself into her Uncle's embrace.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice muffled from burying her head into his chest and just a few happy sobs.

"Well a little Dragon came by and said he had a promise to keep. A promise he made to a friend." He answered softly as he hugged her tightly.

Audrey unwrapped her arms and peered around him to see Henry standing sheepishly by Toothless. Audrey walked from her Uncle and over to the nervous boy who was awaiting her reaction. As Audrey was walking, Steven's words played over in her head and the stubborn yak must have been her Uncle. She laughed and she slugged Henry in his shoulder.

"Really?! What is it with you and all the violence?" He mumbled angrily.

"It is not violence it is communication, and so is this." She answered.

Henry looked up just in time to feel Audrey's lips connect with his. He closed his eyes and kissed her back for a few moments before Audrey broke the kiss.

"How did you get him here?" She asked as she looked Henry over.

Steven had made sure that Henry had gotten the best prosthetic he could and now if you didn't know you wouldn't be able to tell his left leg was fake.

"It wasn't easy and I might have played a little dirty by mentioning to him that his niece has been working hard to get him back in the game and it would be a real shame if he wasted all her work. Not to mention offering a ride on Toothless is always a good closer." He answered cheekily, still a little dazed from the kiss.

"You didn't have to do that." Audrey replied as she looked back at her Uncle who was taking in the sights, sounds, and feel of being back in Hollywood.

"Of course I did. I promised you I would help, and I did. You did all the work though, I just brought him here." Henry answered softly.

"Thank you." Audrey whispered as she hugged Henry.

He smiled, hugged her back, and snuck a quick thumbs up to Finn who nodded in return. They broke the hug and smiled at each other, Henry motion for Toothless to follow them and met up with Finn to walk into the theater.

"Wait what does this mean for your career's?!" A reported shouted which sparked hundreds of questions being shouted back at them.

"No more questions right now. I want to spend my first night back in Hollywood with my niece and watch her first film. Thank you." Finn's booming voice answered and silenced the crowd.

The two teens were thankful for Finn's quick response and hurried along to the doors where Finnick had already entered, having left the group to enjoy their moment and take advantage of the camera's not focused on him.

"You know Audrey, Henry here told me about all the work you have been putting in to try and resurrect my career. I'm touched that you thought I was worth the effort and I promise not to waste it." Finn told her as they walked through the doors and into the theater.

"You are family and got a rotten lot, I just wanted to make things right." Audrey replied

"Well thank you again now let's get in there. I'm eager to see the fruits of your labor." Finn said eagerly, leaving the young teens in the hall.

"So, what are you doing after this?" Henry asked.

They were both standing around awkwardly as the question brought up an important topic that had yet to be addressed. Were they more than friends, what would they do since they lived hours apart?

"I don't know, Finn is back now and I want to help him with that." Audrey answered honestly.

"Good, if you need anymore help let me know. But what about us now?" Henry asked softly, afraid of what the answer could be.

Audrey started to play with her hair and looked to the ground. These were tough questions but ones they needed to answer. Audrey knew that there was something between them, she wouldn't have kissed him just outside if there wasn't. She did like him, and he was a good actor. With their careers they would be traveling a lot and seeing each other would be difficult but not impossible, especially now that Henry had Toothless. She smiled as ideas started to pour in and when she looked up Henry appeared more like a nervous 15-year-old asking a girl out than the confident boy that had faced down the Dragon Queen and the executives.

"Do you want there to be an us?" She asked.

"YES!" Henry shouted out, but turned beet red and covered his mouth and his sudden answer.

Audrey laughed, thankful for the break in the tension around them. His answer was so honest it filled her with joy. She placed a hand on his shoulder and got his attention back on her.

"I want there to be an us too. It will be difficult, but you have Toothless now and I'm sure he wouldn't mind some flight time. I know Stormfly wouldn't mind flying back and forth." She smiled.

"Stormfly?" Henry questioned with a quirked eyebrow.

"My Nadder, I named her Stormfly; but the important thing is if we want this to work than we will make it work." Audrey replied.

"I'm sure your dad and my uncle could work together and get us working on few more shows and films so we can see each other and work together." Audrey suggested.

Henry lit up and the suggestion of working together and nodded his head eagerly.

"We can sort out the details later for now let's get in there and enjoy the movie." Audrey said confidently as she took Henry's hand in hers.

Henry allowed himself to be pulled along, but he didn't mind it. They walked into the dimly lit room and found seats and the ground level that her uncle had saved them. Taking their seats Audrey looked over to see Henry rubbing his leg.

"How is you leg by the way?" She asked, concerned to see him in discomfort.

"It's getting better, I've been putting a lot of stress on it lately to get used to it." Henry replied with a smile.

"Don't overdo it or I will ground you from Toothless." She warned.

"You wouldn't dare." Henry challenged.

"Try me Haddock." She challenged back.

"Oh I will Hofferson, trust me." He smiled back at her.

They burst out laughing and grew excited as the lights fully went out and the previews started. Audrey felt someone tap her shoulder and looked over to see her uncle beaming down at her.

"I like him." He whispered to her.

Audrey blushed slightly and snuck a peek at Henry who had his eyes glued to the screen.

"Me too." She whispered back before turning her attention to the screen as Henry's voice came through the speakers and announced that they had all finally gotten their Big Break.

"This is Berk…"

* * *

**A/N: Told you the last line would be from a movie! So for my next projects I will be working on two stories at once. This Work Suits You and Prove It. Prove It will be a series of one shots that takes place after Earn It and will be updated sporadically. This Work Suits You is a melding of ideas that I think will work really well. The gang takes the places of the members of the Thieves Guild from Skyrim and follows that story arc. This is going to be fun. I'm going to be taking some time off to get a stockpile of chapters built up and to recharge my batteries (Both mental and my laptop's) Once again please leave a final review and let me know what you thought as a whole. Until next time, this is the MidwestMexican signing off. Peace.**

_**Published 8/20/2020**_


End file.
